The Legion of Doom
by Joe Stalin
Summary: Sonic and co are in for the ride of their lives when some of their most dangerous enemies join together, led by the mysterious Mobius. Will 'The Legion of Doom' triumph?
1. Mobius

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, returning to the writing fold and bringing you a fantastic new Sonic fic! This fic will feature not one, not two, but several villains old and new harassing Sonic and company, and hopefully you'll all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

But enough talk, enough hype! Lets light this candle!

* * *

**The Legion**

**Mobius **

The southside of Station Square, over the river. It was late, and there was hardly any traffic. A guard booth and reinforced concrete barricades blocked the road.

Inside the booth, the guard was on the phone.

"You don't have to tell me how serious this is, I now how serious this is..."

The guard paused to listen to the person on the other end.

"I don't care what Bianca says, I wasn't flirting with her sister! I barely know her!"

Whilst he listened, the phone propped under his chin, he glanced off outside. A large Mack truck pulling a loaded trailer approached, its head-lights at full glare. Inside the cab, Roland, a muscular military-looking man wearing a brown jacket reacted as he saw the booth operator.

"You recognise the guy in the booth?" he asked the driver sitting opposite him. The other man lowered his shades and glanced at the guard.

"That's not Frank" he muttered.

"We've got a problem" Roland replied, reaching for his wallet as the truck pulled up to the booth.

The guard was still on the phone as the truck slowed as it approached.

"All we did was drive down to the store for more drinks" the guard paused a beat as he glanced outside. "Look, I've got a truck that doesn't belong out here. I'll call you back"

He hung up the phone. The trucks cab was parrallel with the booth's window. The guard leant out.

"You can't cross here. You'll have to use the Avenue Bridge"

In the truck, Roland leant across the driver. He held out some bills, all in twenties, over two hundred dollars.

"It's worth this to save me that trip" Roland smirked as the guard looked at the bills in his hand.

Tempted, the guard nevertheless shook his head.

"No way man, I got a pension here. Medical benefits, aint' no way I'm gonna jeopardize that. Sorry" the guard pulled back inside the booth and slammed the window shut.

Roland snarled and returned the bills to his wallet. He pulled out a cellular and dialed in a number.

"We don't have control of the guard booth...yeah, our mans not here"

He listened to the reply on the other end.

"I understand. Yessir, right away"

He hung up the phone and glanced at the driver.

"What'd he say?" the shaded man asked.

"He ordered us to get past it. No witnesses" Roland smirked evilly.

The driver nodded, and grasped a lever next to the gear stick. He pulled it back sharply.

At the rear of the truck, a hydraulic ramp lowered to the floor. Inside the booth, the guard began to dial the phone. Inside the trucks trailer, it was pitch black. Then, the sound of a big Cummings diesel engine fired up...then another...and another...finally four in total. Still dialing, the guard looked up as he heard the noise. It was deafening. He glanced out, and reacted in horror.

From inside the Mack trailer, a huge machine rolled down the ramp and turned. Half tank, half armoured vehicle, it was a truly awesome sight. On the front, a sixteen foot battering ram protuded from its turret. In the dim light, its black shell glistened with an unearthly glow.

Inside the booth, the guard stared at the metal monstrosity in disbelief. He redialed the phone in panic, never taking his eyes off the goliath.

"Hello. Police? Police?" he stammered.

_"I'm sorry"_ came the reply. _"Your call cannot be completed as dialed..."_

The guard frantically began to redial again.

Outside, the metal monster approached, advancing on the booth. Inside the Mack, Roland flicked a switch on the trucks dashboard. The battering ram, hydraulically operated, retracted into the machine, then punched out to its full length with tremendous force. A glass panel on the booth exploded on impact, causing the guard to hit for the floor, dragging the phone with him.

The battering ram retracted once more back into the turret, before exploding outwards again, punching the booth apart, steel framing collapsing under the assault. Huddled in a corner, the guard desperately tried to finish dialing.

Retracting the ram a final time, the metal goliath kicked into gear and ground forwards relentlessly, simply rolling right over the booth, and crushing it...

Moments later, the growling machine rumbled back up the trucks ramp. The doors closed, and the truck crossed into Station Square.

Behind it, a flattened pile of glass, steel and concrete was all that remained off the guard booth. Underneath the rubble, still gripped in the lifeless hand of the guard...

_"I'm sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up, and try again"_

* * *

It's the middle of the night, and the roads are completely deserted, only the dim orangs glow of the street lights lighting up the tarmac. On the edge of the road, a brightly lit industrial complex bathed in bright white light glistened in the eerie night. 

Inside the building, a dozen men dressed in black military-like gear were loading up a large Semi, wheeling several large crates up the ramp. On the floor next to the cab, the battered body of the driver lay bleeding on the cold concrete. The men ignored him, as one stepped over him and climbed into the cab.

Watching intently, a figure cloaked in shadow glanced at the operation taking place before him. He was wearing a long black coat and hat, as well as leather clothes and black trainers. His eyes seemed to sparkle through the shadows as a man approached him. He was lean and intense, his muscular frame threatening to tear through his clothing, and his biceps bulging through the material of his jacket. His age was difficult to read, but he towered over the shadowy figure by at least three feet.

"Everything is going according to plan, sir" the man saluted riggidly. "We should be ready in ten minutes pricisely"

The smaller figure nodded once, tapping his gloved fingers over the palm of his hand.

"_Very good, Nyder_" the figure replied, his voice coming out as if from a ventilator, harsh and forced. "_Make sure you take special care of the cargo_"

Nyder nodded, and glanced sideways as two men approached with a third man inbetween them. The shadowy figure turned to face them. In the darkness, his cold eyes pierced into the man in the middle, who cringed in front of him.

"We found him in the security office, sir" one of the men addressed Nyder and the shadowy figure. "He'd managed to press the security switch before we could reach him"

Nyder grimaced "Damn. How could you let that happen?" he leered at the two guards.

"_'How' is irrelevant, Nyder_" the shadowy figure buzzed, his breathing coming out in ragged tones. "_What we need to decide now, is what to do with him_"

The man in the grip of the guardstrembled "No...please...don't hurt me. I'll give you anything"

Surprisingly, at least to the trembling individual, the shadowy figure extended his gloved hand. Nyder winced, and looked away. The man smiled in relief, and extended his hand. The shadowy figure grasped it, and began to squeeze. And squeeze. The mans face grimaced in pain, incredible pain.

"No...please!" he gasped, his face beading with sweat.

The sound of bones cracking and breaking filled the room, and the man screamed in pain, dropping to his knee's. The shadowy figure released his grip from the mans broken hand, and as the man moaned over it the fiugre cracked him with one sharp blowto the side of the head. The man was snapped back and flung across the room like a toy. He hit the wall and crumpled, his neck broken.

Flexing his hand, the figure reached down and pulled off his glove. Underneath, the dull gleam of steel glistened in the darkness, a silver claw attached to the figures wrist ending with five wickedly sharp blades.

The figure turned to Nyder, who appeared to have trouble facing him, and held up the claw.

"_This is mechanical perfection. I expect that from everyone and everything_" he paused and inhaled raggedly, before continuing. _"Sonic will be onhis way here. We need to load up and leave, fast"_

"Yes sir" Nyder saluted and took off at a brisk pace.

The figure glanced down at the broken body of the man as he put on his glove, and then at the two men waiting intently.

"_Dispose of the body. Make sure nobody will ever find it_"

The two men saluted, before grabbing the body and dragging it away.

The figure walked briskly to a side door, reaching into his pocket and removing a pistol-shaped device.

"_I'm waiting for you, Sonic_" he buzzed, before gripping the door handle and disappearing into the building.

* * *

Outside in the loading bay, Nyder walked over to a man dressed in a white coat, his white-blonde hair short and spiked-up. 

"How long until the additional armor is fully loaded, Howard?" Nyder asked.

"Six minutes" Howard replied.

Nyder's eyes narrowed "We don't have that time! Sonic is on his way, so we need to get this stuff loaded up now! You've got thirty seconds"

Howard scowled "That's not long enough"

"Then make it so that's its long enough!" Nyder growled.

Nyder held a beat, and then left. Howard shook his head and snarled, before running up to the Semi's cab.

"Start her up! Be ready to go at the first sign of trouble!"

The driver nodded, and the engine roared into life. Howard ran back to the rear of the Semi as another crate was being loaded.

"Get this stuff loaded up now!" he yelled over the noise of the engine.

Suddenly, in the distance, a small blue dot appeared over the horizon, a thick smoke cloud in its wake. Howard looked up in alarm.

"Oh, crap" he muttered.

Over the sound of the Semi's engine, another noise caught the attentio of everyone on the ground. Looking up, they were greeted by the sight of a blue and yellow bi-plane as it swooped over the compound. At the controls, a two-tailed fox watched as the blue dot that was Sonic the hedgehog shot inside the complex. Immediately, there was the sound of gunfire, and the loading bay was lit up as bullets flashed through the night, attempting to hit the blue blur.

The armed men abandoned the crates, one of them rolling back down the ramp and clattering to the floor. As the blue blur zipped around in a zig-zagging formation, the concrete floor was blasted with bullets.

Nyder reached inside his jacket, and removed a two-barrelled shotgun from a shoulder holster. Removing his jacket, exposing his rippling chest and bulging biceps, Nyder took aim and fired. The noise was defeaning as the twin bullets smashed into the concrete inches from the blue blur, missing by the tiniest fraction.

Howard ducked behind the Semi's trailer, reaching inside his coat and removing a glock-17 pistol. Holding it close to his chest, he glanced up as the biplane turned for another approach. He lifted the glock, and took aim.

"Come here you little son-of-a-bitch!" he growled, before pumping three shots from his pistol at the plane.

Inside the cockpit, Tails swung the plane sharply to the side as the bullets zipped through the air, barely missing the wings, Gripping the joystick tightly, Tails spun the plane into a dive.

On the ground, Howard's eyes widened as the plane swooped down towards the truck. Hitting the deck, Howard's hair blew as the plane missed him by a mere few feet. Staggering to his feet, he glanced round as the bare chested Nyder leapt onto the Semi's cab brandishing his riot shotgun, and opened fire on the plane and the circling blue blur.

As the plane swung round once again, Howard lifted his glock and fired twice more. The blasts struck the plane on the nose, and as Tail's turned to dodge the onslaught, Nyder pumped three shots from his pistol into the plane's bodywork. Tails ducked down as one shot blew out the plane's front screen.

"Sonic, I'm hit!" Tails spoke into a radio in front of him. "You gotta give me a distraction!"

"You got it, lil bro!" came Sonic's reply, un-phased as ever.

On the ground, Nyder snarled as the plane climbed into the air, shooting over the Semi's cab. He took aim with his shotgun, and prepared to open fire again.

"Hey! Why don't ya pick on someone your own size, you big oaf!"

Nyder's eyes widened and he span round to the source of the voice. Standing before him, a cocky smile etched across his face, stood a blue hedgehog. Sonic.

"Why, you cocky little..." Nyder growled, and lifted his shotgun and pumped two shots right at Sonic. In the blink of an eye, Sonic dodged the bullets, which punctured through the Semi's trailer. Sonic once more stopped in front of Nyder.

"Is that the best you can do?" he smirked.

Nyder roared and fired at Sonic four more times, each time the bullets missing the hedgehog and dotting the trailer with holes. Sonic smirked as Nyder's face contorted with rage.

"Temper, temper" he shook his finger cockily.

Nyder snarled, and pulled back the shotgun like a bat. Nyder charged at Sonic, who dodged the attack and causing Nyder to trip and collapse face first onto the floor.

Unbeknownst to Sonic, one of the armed men had noticed the fighting on top of the Semi, and took aim at the hedgehog. The bullet shot from the rifle barrel, and slammed into the metalwork a mere inch from Sonic's foot. Taken aback by the surprise attack, Sonic couldn't jump back in time as Nyder swung the shotgun barrel right at him, smacking him right side across the head. Sonic was knocked off his feet, and fell in a sprawl. Nyder flipped Sonic onto his back, using the barrel of the shotgun. Aiming for Sonic's head, he placed his finger on the barrel.

"Night, night hedgehog!" Nyder smirked, and squeezed the trigger. The shotgun clicked, but no bullet came out. It was empty.

With a roar, Nyder lunged for Sonic's throat, and would have succeeded had not Sonic suddenly swung his leg up and smacked Nyder around the head. Disorientated, Nyder staggered back as Sonic got to his feet, and slugged Nyder across the jaw. The shocked muscle man was knocked backwards, and off the side of the trailer. Sonic exhaled and looked up as Tails dived for a final attack.

On the ground, Howard had seen Nyder's fall, and ran towards the Semi's cab. Flinging open the door, he shook the driver on the shoulder sharply.

"Get this thing moving! Now!"

Not needing to be told twice, the driver floored the engine, and the Semi shot forwards. On top of the trailer, Sonic stumbled backwards, unable to keep his footing. Lowering down onto one knee, Sonic kicked forwards and went into a mid-air somersault, before landing on his feet. He glared at the escaping Semi.

"Hey, you don't get off that easy!" he lowered his head in preperation to give chase, but jumped in alarm as a bullet shot past his head, so close he felt it on his fur. Spinnign round, he saw the culprit running bac towards the main building, shooting wildly in his direction. Scowling, Sonic tensed up.

The gun-wielding man could only stare in alarm as the blue hedgehog disappeared in a bright blue blur, before appearing a mere mili-second right in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" the hedgehog smirked, before raising his fist. The gunman went down like a tonne of bricks.

Sonic chuckled, and looked up at the building. Something suddenly caught his eye, and he glanced at one of the windows overlooking the loading bay. For a brief second, he caught the sight of a slight figure wearing a black hat staring down at him, before the figure disappeared from the window.

Without hesitation, Sonic sped inside in pursuit of the mystery figure.

Up in the air, Tails looked down at the dozen or so figures still trying to shoot him down. With a smile, Tails flicked a switch on the dash, and took the plane into a dive. The men on the ground ducked as the plane swooped over their heads, but were taken back in alarm as the bottom of the plane opened up, and a thick cloud of white dust fell down upon them in a blanket. In a matter of seconds, the loading bay and the now disorientated gunmen were covered in the white powder, and taken completely out of the fight.

Tails pumped his fist, and took the plane in to land. With a jolt, the plane came to a halt on the tarmac, and Tails jumped from the cockpit. Surveying the scene in front of him, he couldn't help but smile.

"I knew that crop dusting equipment would come in handy some day" he chuckled.

* * *

Inside the building, Sonic squinted through the darkness as he tried to find his way through the maze of crates and boxes. His feet echoing on the concrete, Sonic made his way carefully through the shadows. His ears pricked up suddenly at the sounds of approaching footsteps, and he tensed up immediately. Lifting his head over a large crate, he caught sight of something in front of him. 

Within the shadows, a lone figure moved. Sonic jumped on top of the crate.

"Hold it pal! Don't make a move!" he scowled, waiting for the figure to make a move.

The figure took a ragged breath "_Greetings Sonic. I've been expecting you_"

Sonic lowered himself to the floor, not taking his eyes of the figure still obscurred within the shadows "Who are you anyway?" he demanded.

The figure paused for a few seconds "_You can call me, Mobius. Don't worry, you'll be hearing from me again_"

Sonic scowled "I don't think so. Your coming with me, now!" he took a step forwards.

Sonic was taken aback as the figure raised a pistol-shaped object straight at him. A split second later, a thick cloud of red gas hit him right in the face, blinding him and filling his lungs. He struggled to breath through the cloud as his eyes watered. When the smoke cleared, Sonic squinted, but the figure had disappeared in the confusion. Cursing himself for not thinking of a surprise attack, Sonic sped off back towards the loading bay.

* * *

Outside in the cool night air, Tails looked up as Sonic sped out of the building in front of him. In the distance, the sounds of approaching sirens filled the air. 

Tails ran upto the hedgehog "Hey Sonic! What were you doing in there, I was worried about you?"

Sonic coughed in an attempt to clear his lungs, and looked round the complex "Tails, did anyone else besides me come out of there?"

Tails looked confused and shook his head "No Sonic, just you"

Before Sonic could say another word, the sounds of an engine revving up filled his ears, before both of them were lit up by a pair of blinding headlights. Sonic and Tails had a split second to jump aside as a red van hurtled towards them, before speeding off towards the exit. Sonic jumped to his feet, as did Tails a split second later.

Inside the van at the wheel, Nyder snarled as he saw Sonic quickly approaching the van from behind.

"Maybe this will get that furball off our backs!" he growled, as he flipped a switch.

As Sonic watched, the rear doors of the van flew open, and he found himself looking directly at a rocket launcher aimed right at him. Before he could react, a single rocket blasted from the rear of the van, and hurtled towards him. Sonic jumped aside, sprawling onto the ground as the rocket shot past him, and hit the bi-plane directly in a brillaint explosion which lit up the night.

Sonic got to his feet and shook himself off. As the flames continued to eat at the destroyed plane, police cars began to swarm the complex. But by now, everyone had managed to escape into the night, leaving behind on wreckage and spent bullet cartridges.

As Sonic began to walk back towards Tails, who was cursing openly as his plane continued to burn, something continued to play through his head. Something the unknown figure had told him.

"_Don't worry, you'll be hearing from me again_"

Sonic now knew the enemy. And that enemy was called...Mobius.

* * *

End of Part 1.

* * *

Tell me what you all think, and R&R! Part 2 coming soon! 

Joe.


	2. The Vault

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here with Part 2 of 'The Legion'! First though, let me take the opportunity to reply to your fantastic reviews!-

**Cyberguy**- Thanks very much for the review, and it'll get more suspenseful, insightful and economical as it progresses!

**captain deoxys**- I love that line too, and I will actually be using it! Thanks for the idea!

**Maverick87**- It's great to be back, and it was no problem putting 'Breach of Faith' in my favourites. It's a fantastic story!

**Titan**- Thanks, and I'm so glad you've jumped on the bandwagon! I'll try not to disappoint.

Okay, now that I've done that...lets fire this baby up!

* * *

**The Legion**

**'The Vault'**

The motorcade made its way along the deserted highway without resistance. At the front, the giant Mack truck's headlights flashed demonically as it thundered across the tarmac. Behind the Mack, a sleek convertible was bathed in the glare of the trucks rear lights, casting red shadows over its black bodywork.

The Mack took a sudden turn to the left, taking it off the highway and onto a deserted dirt road. Behind it, the convertible followed, and both vehicles thundered down the road, their headlights the only source of light. Two minutes later, both vehicles ground to a halt, seemingly at random. Seconds later, the truck driver and Roland stepped down from the cab, and approached the convertible. The door slid open, and a single figure stepped out, black boots crunching on the gravel underfoot. In the convertibles headlight glare, the figures white fur shimmered.

Roland approached the figure, a smile spread across his face. He extended a hand to the individual, as the Mack driver walked to the other side of the truck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Roland"

The figure glanced down at his extended hand, and flicked it aside "Lets just get this over with, with less of the formalities" the voice was female, and clearly agitated.

Roland cleared his throat, clearly embarassed, and gestured towards the truck. After a pause, the female figure walked towards the trailer, where the driver had appeared from around the corner, carrying a small device in his hand. He hooked it up to Roland's cellphone which he removed from his jacket, and pressed in a series of numbers.

There was a sudden mechanical grating noise,and the gravel they were standing on began to vibrate violently. Then, they began to sink into the ground. The female figure looked around in amazement, as the gravel drained away to reveal them standing on a black metal surface, 30 meters by 15 meters, which was descending rapidly downwards.

"It's an elevator!" the female said "Will it take us to this 'Vault' of yours?"

Roland nodded "Yep" he replied, as they continued downwards. All three figures, as well as the Mack truck and the convertible slowly descended into the darkness below. They continued their descent, until 100 metres below the surface the lift ground to a halt. In the darkness, the female turned to the sound of the driver tapping in another series of codes on the device in his palm.

Lights came on high above them, andshe looked upwards at the high black metal ceiling, four stories above them. Then she looked back down, and gasped in amazement. They stood in a vast chamber, hexagonal in shape, the walls grey concrete inlaid with support beams of the same glossy black metal. Along the left wall was a long row of silver garage door's, each two stories high. To the left was a massive command centre, with enough consoles for a hundred personnel. A massive display screen was attached to the wall above the control area.

Roland lifted his arm "Welcome to 'The Vault', Miss Rouge"

And all Rouge the bat could do at that moment...was stare.

* * *

The late night drumming of the crowd was hurting his ears, as the plump individual took another long swig of amber liquid from the glass in front of him. Sat on his own, he squinted through the thick cigarette smoke at the throng of drinkers and other such individuals crowded around the bar and surrounding tables. 

"So this is where I end up, huh?" Doctor Eggman muttered to himself bitterly, eying forlornly the near empty glass still in his grip. It was his fourth that night, and it sure wouldn't be the last.

This was his routine, and it had been for the last two months. Not that he usually minded. After five or six downings of whisky tonic, his mind was usually clear. But tonight was different, and the only thing that continued to run through his head was the same grotesque image of the one who had put him i this position in the first place. That cocky smirk, those eyes full of malice and infuriating lack of care. That slender neck that he jsut wished he could grip and throttle the life out of.

Who else could it be, but Sonic the hedgehog.

Eggman let out a growl, and downed the last of his glass before slamming it back down on the table. Sonic, that infuriating little creature. The bane of his existence. What he wouldn't have given at that moment to squeeze the life out of the blue hedgehog that had caused him nothing but grief from day one. No matter what he did, no matter what scheme he attempted and planned meticulously, it was always the same outcome. Defeat. Humiliating defeat. And it had gotten to the stage that he was no longer even bothering to try anymore.

_"What would be the point?"_ he thought to himself bitterly._ "He would only stop me, and humiliate me again! I've tried everything, and nothing has worked!"_

Eggman looked round with distain at the drunken louts he had come to commune with recently. None of them had given him a second glance, not even when he had first started trudging through Station Squares bars after yet another crushing defeat. Even Decoe and Bokko had finally had enough, and had left as quickly as their metal legs could take them. And right at that moment, he couldn't blame them. No one wanted to be around a washed up mad scientist like him.

The low buzzing sensation was beginning to appear at the back of his head, a clear sign that he was close to achieving his clear mindedness. He lifted his arm up for service, and didn't look up as two men approached his table.

"Same again, please. And make it a double" he muttered into his empty glass.

"Doctor Eggman?" one of the men asked.

Eggman's head snapped up at the mention of his name. No one had addressed him by name in two months. He squinted up at the two men standing above him, his vision slightly blurred from the effects of the alcohol.

"Yes? How might I be of service, gentlemen?" he slurred.

The man who had addressed him smiled and shook his head "The correct question here Doctor, is what we can do for you"

Eggman frowned in confusion, and rubbed his eyes to try to get a better look at the two individuals. Both of them were dressed in black coats and gloves. One of them had short, white-blonde hair which was spiked up. The other man, or what Eggman assumed was a man, was wearing a wide brimmed hat tucked down so as to hide most of his face.

"How do you mean?" Eggman asked, shaking his head as his vision once more became fuzzy.

"We represent a consortium which requires your services, Doctor Eggman. We're here to escort you to our base of operations" the first man answered, his voice similar to the way a salesman would address a would-be customer.

"And what...consor...cons...business, is this?" Eggman asked, his mouth dry and the back of his throat feeling like sandpaper.

"All in good time, Doctor. Please would you come with us, and we'll explain all we can in the car" the man held out his hand to Eggman.

Eggman looked at the gloved for a few seconds, waiting for it to come into focus. Finally, he grasped it, and the man helped him to his feet. Once standing, Eggman was escorted by the two men, one on each side, towards the exit. Once outside, they escorted him over to a sleek black limosine parked in front of the bar. The hatted figure opened the door as Eggman was eased inside. Once all three were inside the limo, the engine was gunned, and the sleek machine glided away.

"Where are we going?" Eggman asked , sat inbetween the two men. The one wearing the hat lowered his brim further down his face, and settled down for what was clearly going to be a long drive. The other man smiled at Eggman.

"'The Vault', Doctor" he answered.

* * *

High above the dark clouds, gliding through the rolling darkness, a silver plane hurtled through the air. 

In the cockpit, the two pilots were reclining in their chairs, the plane on autopilot for the duration of the flight. They would not be required for another two hours yet.

In the back of the plane, the flourescent lights flickering dimly, the tinted glass of a tubed shaped object glistened eerily, the lights illuminating it. Inside the tube, a single figure was strapped, metal coils holding his wrists, legs and neck to the back of the tube. The prisoners emerald eyes slowly lowered down towards one of his shackled wrists, and flexed his claws slowly. Grasping it into a fist, the prisoner began to tug against the restraint, testing its strength. After several minutes of this, the metal plating of the restraint began to bend. The prisoner smirked darkly, and applied more pressure against the shackle, the metal now beginning to bend alarmingly. With a crack, the restraint suddenly broke off, freeing the prisoners wrist. Without hesitation, the figure grasped his other wrist and snapped off the restraint with ease. Once his arms were free, the figure casually broke off the restraints fastened to his legs.

Suddenly the figure froze, as the sound of footsteps echoed through the rear of the plane. A few seconds later, a guard carrying a loaded rifle walked into the light, a steaming mug of coffee in his other hand and a newspaper under his arm. Without bothering to look at the tube, the guard sat down on a nearby chair, and flicked open his paper. Taking a sip of his coffee, the guard settled down as he became engrossed in his reading.

Mentally sighing with relief, the prisoner lay a paw against the glass in front of his face, and pressed against it. After a few seconds, a thin crack etched itself along the glass shield, which quickly widened until it reached the bottom of the tube. Taking a quick glance at the guard, who was still reading his paper, the prisoner applied his other paw on the glass, and applied pressure. The glass began to crack under his push.

The first sign of trouble that the guard experienced came a split second before a powerful blow impacted with the side of his neck. With a sickening crack, the guard slumped to the floor, his coffee mug tipping over and spilling its contents onto his paper. With a satisfied smirk, the figure trained his eyes to the cockpit door.

The two pilots were awakened with a jerk as the cockpit door was broken clean of its hinges, and crashed to the floor. Horrified, the two men could only stare as the prisoner stepped inside the cockpit, a grim smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh my God" one of the men stammered.

"Not quite" the figure grinned, before lifting up the guards rifle. The pilot just had time to raise his arms before a shower of red mist exploded from his neck. He slumped against the controls, very dead.

The second pilot cowered in terror as the prisoner lifted the rifle in his direction.

"No please, I've got a wife! Don't, I'm begging you!"

"I never was one for mercy" the prisoner smirked demonically, before squeezing the trigger. The pilot was hit three times in the chest, and keeled over in his seat hanging only by his safety belt.

Satisfied that the two men were dead, the prisoner discarded the rifle and walked over the the controls. Unbuckling the pilot's safety belt, the prisoner discarded the blood covered body onto the floor. Looking back at the dead man, the prisoner leant down and removed the pilot's hat, and placed it on his own head. Sitting down in the seat, the prisoner flicked the switches in front of him, disconnecting the auto-pilot. Grabbing the radio, the prisoner switched it on.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your new pilot speaking. We will shortly be making a detour in our planned route, and will be landing shortly. Thank you for choosing Con Air, and we hope you had a pleasant flight!" he laughed sadistically, before flinging the radio aside, and jamming on the controls.

The plane made a sharp nose dive and thundered out of the cloud screen. Once down by several thousand feet, the bright lights of Station Square gleamed through the night, a brilliant light show twinkling in the darkness.

Once the plane was only a few hundred feet above the ground, the prisoner lowered the landing gear. The plane shot down towards an abandoned stretch of tarmac, and within seconds touched down with a bump. The prisoner was jolted in his seat, his eyes blazing and his teeth glistening through his smirk. Applying the brakes, the plane began to slow down. Once the plane had come to a complete stop, the prisoner erupted in crazed laughter, his face alight with triumph. Tapping his pilot's hat, he climbed out of the chair and towards the exit door. Grasping it tightly, he gave it a tug and felt it slide open. Cold air blew against his fur as the door opened completely, and the prisoner inhaled deeply.

"Freedom" the figure whispered in triumph, as he lowered the stairs down to the ground. His footsteps clanging against the metal, the prisoner walked down the stairs and jumped once he reached the bottom stair onto the ground. His feet crunched on the gravel, and he began to chuckle.

His smile vanished from his face immediately as he saw a black car parked right in front of him, and two men standing to attention. He gulped uncertainly.

"This could be a problem" he muttered, now wishing he hadn't discarded the rifle from before. Making sure not to make any sudden moves, he began to walk towards the car.

The two men stood to attention as he approached the car, both of them dressed in black suits and shades. The prisoner smiled faintly as they approached him.

"Mr Amendes?" one of the men, incredibly muscular and intense looking, asked him.

The prisoner blinked "Yes? How do you know my name?"

The man laughed "How could I not know the name of the dog whose reputation is known the world over?"

Amendes thought over this for a second, and then smiled calmly "Thanks. Now...whats all this about?"

The man waved his hand dismissively "All in good time sir. We're here to escort you to your next destination. And don't worry. We're not cops, if thats what your afraid of"

Still unsure, Amendes nevertheless allowed himself to be escorted towards the waiting car. Climbing inside, Amendes sat down as the two men sat on either side of him. A few seconds later, the car pulled away from the airfield, and shot away through the night.

Mindlessly picking at the fur on one of his paws, a force of habit, Amendes looked sideways at the man sat on his left.

"Where are we going? And how did you know where I was going to land?" he asked, a faint trace of annoyance at being put out in his voice.

The man smiled at the albino dog "To answer your first question, we're going to 'The Vault'. To answer your second question...we'll let Mobius answer it for you"

Amendes frowned in puzzlement "Who?"

But his question went unanswered, as the man settled down in his seat and relaxed. Amendes blew upwards in annoyance, causing the tuft of fur on top of his head to flutter, and folded his arms. Whoever this Mobius was, Amendes had a few questions he wanted answered. And he was damned sure that they would get answered.

* * *

"Holy cow!" Amendes exclaimed as the lift ground to a halt, and he got his first look at 'The Vault'. 

The first man, for the other was still inside the car, gestured for the mutt to step forwards. The two of them walked towards the huge display screen mounted on the far wall, where two other figures were stood. One was a plump, balding man in a red jacket and black trousers, who was staggering drunkenly and leaning against the wall for balance. The other was a white furred female bat wearing a pink tank-top and black pants. Amendes scowled as he approached.

"What the hell is this? Alcoholics anonymous?" he cast his eyes towards the fat man, who looked as if he was about to collapse from the sheer effort of staying on his feet.

"I want answers too! the bat demanded, looking the albino dog up and down with her eyes, and clearly unimpressed.

The black suited man smiled and raised his hands "And you shall have them. Sir?"

_"Thank you Nyder, I'll take it from here" _the ventilator-esque voice buzzed, causing all three of them to spin round and look up at the monitor screen. On the screen, thick shadows hiding his face, sat a slight figure with eyes that appeared to glow through the darkness.

_"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mobius, and I'd like to welcome you all to...'The Vault'"_

_

* * *

_

End of Part 2

* * *

Tell me what you all think and R&R! Part 3 coming soon! 

Joe.


	3. The Juggernaut

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, and it's time for Part 3, but first I'll once again respond to your wonderful reviews!

**captain deoxys:** An interesting idea about Godzilla, though I doubt I'd be able to fit that sort of plotline in. But don't worry, Amy will have a lot to be afraid of as this fic progresses!

**Cyberguy:** Yep, mysterious and dark it most certainly is. And I don't intend to let up! Thanks for the compliment!

**Maverick87:** I do like dogs, especially ones with attitude, which is why Barks is my favourite character in 'Breach of Faith'! And Amendes is guaranteed to be one mean mutt! Thanks again!

**Titan:** Thanks! And the suspense is gonna be cranked up another notch, which I hope you'll enjoy! Ooh, the suspense!

Okay! Now that I'm done with that...lets light this candle!

* * *

**The Legion**

**The Juggernaut**

Mobius's eyes glistened from the shadows as he looked down at the assembled personnel. Eggman lifted his head up to get a better view, and almost tripped over as he lost his balance, holding his arms in front of him to steady himself.

After a few seconds pause, Amendes stepped forwards and jabbed at the screen.

"Look pal, you've got some major explaining to do about this whole settup!" the albino dog scowled, the initial shock of Mobius's appearance fading from his mind.

_"Ask away my canine friend"_ Mobius replied, his breathing coming out in hoarse gasps.

"What the hell is this place, for starters?" Amendes glanced round the huge complex, his fur ruffling slightly in the sterile air conditioned breeze.

"_This is 'The Vault', and its a place I have come to know as home_" Mobius let out a brief chuckle, which unnerved everyone watching.

Amendes leered at the screen "That doesn't answer my question, pal" his voice came out low and threatening.

"Nor mine!" Rouge cut in. "Why was I brought here?" she demanded.

"Hey! My question first, sweetheart" Amendes scowled at Rouge, who didn't back down an inch.

"Who's the annoying mutt?" Rouge muttered, a smile dancing on her face as Amendes' lips curled into a snarl.

"_Max Amendes,_" Mobius answered. "_And I'm afraid my dear, his reputation is more notorious than yours_"

"And I didn't have to get it by lying on my back" Amendes smirked in Rouge's direction.

"And what reputation is that?" Rouge asked, rolling her eyes. "Improper use of fire hydrants?"

Amendes took a step towards the bat threateningly "Look, I don't take that kind of talk from no dame! I'm a professional, and my reputation speaks for itself! Hell, I've probably killed more people than you've known in your entire life!"

"Ooh," Rouge raised her arms sarcastically. "Is the little doggie angry?"

If looks could kill, Rouge would have died an agonising death, as Amendes took a step towards her, his eyes ablaze.

"_Gentlemen, ladies! Let us not fight amongst ourselves!_" Mobius addressed them again. "_Not when we have far more important things to address_"

Amendes let out a growl, and then inhaled deeply. Rouge simply folded her arms.

"_Now, as I was saying. I brought you all here for a single purpose. This meeting has been planned in advance, so that we all may put our resources together_" Mobius raised a black gloved hand towards the screen. "_A truce, if you will_"

"Huh?" Eggman cut in.

"A truce?" Amendes stared at Mobius as if he had gone insane. "First of all, Max Amendes doesn't work with others. And second of all, I don't know you or anyone else standing round here!"

The albino dog glared sideways at Rouge "And I don't work with dames"

"And I don't work with guys who have got more fleas than brains!" Rouge retaliated.

"_Which is exactly where we come to the root of all your problems_" Mobius's eyes glared from the screen.

Eggman frowned "What do you mean?"

"_Think about it, my dear Doctor_" Mobius replied. "_You have all in your criminal roles shown your own special talents that have allowed you to stay above the law_"

He pointed a finger at Rouge "_Like you for example, Rouge. Your love of diamonds and jewels, and your ability to avoid capture and your talents of manipulation have made you a highly successful individual_"

Rouge smiled smugly "I try my best"

Mobius turned to Amendes "_And you, Max. Your name is both feared and admired by criminals and law enforcers alike, and rightly so_"

Amendes nodded, forcing back a smirk "Glad to know I haven't lost my touch"

Mobius finally turned to Eggman "_And finally you, Doctor Eggman. You are, for want of a better word, a genius. Your mechanical expertise is second to none_"

Eggman grinned drunkenly "You've heard of my work then?"

Mobius ignored the question and turned to face everyone present "_But despite this, you have all failed in your ultimate goals. And why is that?_"

Eggman snarled and balled his fists "Sonic" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"_I will tell you_" Mobius folded his hands in front of the desk he was sat behind "_You have failed because you have allowed individuals such as Sonic the hedgehog to get the better of you. All of you have suffered needlessly because of him!_"

Rouge pursed her lips "And how would you know that?"

Mobius chuckled "_I have my ways. Which is why you are all present here today. Through my various contacts, I was able to locate each and every one of you and bring you here_"

Amendes huffed "What'd you do, bug the plane?"

"_Precisely. I knew a dog of your talent would not allow himself to be imprisoned against his will, so I had my associates 'bug' your plane, and track your landing location_"

Amendes raised his eyebrows "Impressive"

"_Am I not correct in my assumption?_" Mobius addressed them. "_Have you all not been humiliated at some point by Sonic, and hampered in your goals?_"

Eggman ground his fist into his palm, fuming wordlessly his drunken ramblings. Amendes glanced down at the floor, whilst Rouge glared at the screen.

"_Well, I am here to help you with this problem_" Mobius unfolded his hands. "_If, you will agree to join me_"

Rouge unfolded her arms and shook her head "Look, I have more important things to do than attend your...freaks anonymous meeting"

Amendes snorted "Your manicure will have to wait, darling"

"_If you back out now, you will be throwing away a golden opportunity to remove the things that have hampered you from achieving your goals!_" Mobius clicked his fingers "_Think about it_"

Rouge turned away from the screen, and pursed her lips in thought. After a brief think, she turned back to face Mobius.

"And if I do agree to this 'truce'...what do I get out of it?"

"_Money. And lots of it_" Mobius answered. "_I can make you a very rich woman_"

A smile appeared on the bats face "That sounds good to me"

"_Oh, it will be my dear_" Mobius sniggered. "_With my assistance, you will all achieve power and wealth beyond your wildest imaginations! Will you join me?_"

Sadistic grins slowly creeping onto their faces, Eggman and Amendes stepped upto the screen.

"You betcha, pal" Amendes nodded, his emerald eyes twinkling with sadistic glee.

"All the way!" Eggman laughed aloud.

Rouge lay a hand on the shoulders of the grinning men "I think this is the beginning, of a very _prosperous_ relationship"

"_Then I welcome you all to...The Legion_" Mobius announced, and his eyes burned brightly through the shadows.

* * *

"Cheer up lil bro, its not the worst thing that could have happened!" 

Tails glared at Sonic from the other side of the table "Not the worst thing! Sonic, they totalled my plane! Don't you remember how long it took me to build it?"

Sonic shrugged "Hey, look on the bright side. At least now you can start a new building project"

The two were sat in the corner of a small cafe in downtown. Tails waited until the waitress had finished clearing their plates before replying to Sonic's comment.

"Thats not the point! I put a lot of effort into building that plane, and a lot of my own money! I can't just start again!"

"Why not?" Sonic shrugged "It wasn't even the X-Tornado"

"Thank goodness" Tails muttered. "Besides, we're still at a dead end on who those guys were"

"Don't remind me" Sonic replied bitterly. The whole operation had been a disaster, not least due to the fact that all the suspects had gotten clean away. But what stung Sonic the most was the fact that he had allowed Mobius or whoever he really was to get the upperhand on him. That didn't happen to him, and it hurt his pride if nothing else.

"At least we know one thing. Whoever this Mobius was, from what he said to me I doubt it'll be long before he shows up again"

"What I don't get," Tails replied. "Is why with all that fire power they had, why rob a metal factory? Why not a bank, or something like that?"

Sonic didn't reply, and fumbled under the table for a newspaper. He placed it on the table top and skimmed through it.

"Anything of interest?" Tails asked casually, looking out the window at the bussling crowd passing by.

"Not much...some guy had his car torched in his garage...something about a beauty pageant...And a...hold on a minute"

Tails turned back to Sonic curiously, as the hedgehog became engrossed ona headline splashed across the page.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic frowned in puzzlement "Police have found the remains of a guard booth on the outskirts of town, and the body of the booth operator still inside. It says...the booth was crushed completely along the road, solid steel and everything! No leads as yet, though its being considered as murder"

"What kind of machine could have done that?"

"I don't know...but I doubt I wanna find out in a hurry!" Sonic shut the paper and tossed it aside. The two of them made their way out of the cafe and down the street. Behind them, someone sitting close to the two mobians quickly paid his bill and stood up to follow them out.

"So Sonic, any plans for tonight?" Tails asked as they crossed the street.

"Not as yet, though I'm sure Amy will come up with something. She always does"

Keeping his distance, the pursuing figure crouched out of sight, keeping the hedgehog and fox in his eyeline. Making sure he remained unseen, the figure continued his pursuit.

After a short distance, Tails tapped Sonic on the shoulder.

"Sonic, that guy from the cafe has been following us since we left" he whispered out the corner of his mouth.

Sonic nodded slowly "I know. Keep walking, we'll see if he keeps it up"

Increasing their pace slightly, the two of them continued down the street, still under the watchful gaze of their pursuer. Sonic glanced sideways without turning his head, and caught a glimpse of a figure round about his size wearing a long brown trenchcoat. A knowing smirk tugging at his lips, Sonic gestured his head in Tails direction, signalling for him to turn into an alleyway. Tails nodded, and ducked into the alley, and out of sight. Sonic came to a stop, and he could tell his pursuer was sizing him up, waiting for him to make a move.

In a heartbeat, Sonic ducked into the alley, and quickly hid himself within the shadows. Holding his breath, he pricked his ears up at the sounds of approaching footsteps approaching. A second later, the trench-coated figure cautiously stepped into his eyeline, and Sonic got his first glimpse of his pursuer. He was a gray wolf, his collar pulled up around his neck, and his eyes darting from side to side anxiously. His foot stepped into a large puddle, a mere few feet away from Sonic's hidey-hole. Sonic held his breath, as the wolf stopped right in front of him.

In a flash of fur and quills, the wolf was thrown to the ground as Sonic elbowed him directly in the chest. Staggering backwards, the wolf was unprepared as a foot impacted in the small of his back, and sent him sprawling on the floor at Sonic's feet. Tails stepped out from behind a stack of crates, and grinned at Sonic as the hedgehog picked up the wolf by the scruff.

"All right pal, start talking" Sonic tightened his grip.

The wolf winced in Sonic's grip "Hey, hey easy! That hurts!"

"It'll hurt a heck more unless you tell me why you were following us back there!" Sonic released his grip, and the wolf cautiously got to his feet. He was slightly taller than Sonic, and his trench-coat appeared to be a size too big.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to talk" the wolf held his paws up to signify he didn't pose a threat, and Sonic relaxed slightly.

"You've got a funny way of talking" Tails remarked as he stood in front of the wolf next to Sonic.

The wolf smiled in embarassement "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry"

Sonic cracked a smile "No problem, seeing as how you don't seem to be trying to attack us"

"Fat chance. I'm not much of a fighter, mores the pity"

"So, why were you following us?" Tails asked.

"I overheard what you were talking about back in the cafe. Mobius?"

Sonic furrowed his brow slightly "Yeah. What about it?"

"Let me guess, he gave you the slip too, huh?" the wolf smiled.

"Wait, you know about Mobius?" Tails asked. The stranger nodded.

"Know about him, heard about him, spent the last couple of months investigating him. And I can tell by what you were talking about that you didn't have much luck taking him down"

Sonic frowned. Whoever this guy was, he appeared to know a lot more about Mobius than they did.

"So what are you, some kind of detective?" Tails asked.

The wolf nodded "Kind of. The names Brett, I'm a private investigator. Pleased to meet you guys"

Brett extended his paw and shook them both by the hand.

"Private investigator, huh?" Sonic said.

Brett nodded "Yep. I've been on this case for months, and it sounds to me that neither of you appear to have any sort of clue about who your dealing with"

"Who are we dealing with?" Tails asked.

"Your dealing with Mobius, and that means trouble. Big trouble" Brett replied, reaching into his pocket and removing a wallet.

"I'd be really grateful for any information you have concerning what happened at the machinery complex. I'd pay you a good sum" he thumbed a couple of bills out, fifty dollars in total, and held them out.

Sonic shook his head "No thanks" he pushed the extended money away.

"You sure?" Brett pressed, turning to Tails. The fox shook his head politely. Brett shrugged, and returned the bills to his pocket.

"Fair enough, but I'd still like to know everything you could tell me that could help me with my case"

"You got somewhere we could go to talk?" Tails enquired. Brett smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we could go to my place. I've got a car nearby, and it wouldn't be much out of your way. Interested?"

"Sure. Lead the way, Brett" Sonic replied with a smile.

With Brett in the lead, the small party walke dout of the alley and across the street until they came to a carpark. Brett walked up to a black T-Top and unlocked it.

"Sorry if its a bit of a squeeze" he said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

Once everyone was buckled in, Brett put the keys in the ignition and pulled out onto the main road.

* * *

The huge, black goliath sat motionless in the centre of the massive hanger. The bright overhead lights glinted off it's tinted metallic shell, and it seemed to radiate with barely controlled power. 

Eggman and Amendes could only stare in amazement at the metal demon in front of them. Amendes, now dressed in a black leather jacket and trousers, along with finger-less gloves, whistled.

"Woah. That's one fine hunk of metal!"

"_It is more than that, my dear Max_" Mobius's voice buzzed from a small monitor screen in Nyder's palm. "_What you see before you is 'The Juggernaut', my creation, my child, and it is the means in which all our goals will be fullfilled_"

Walking up to 'The Juggernaut', Eggman lay a hand on the goliath's smooth shell "What material is it made of?"

"_A very special material which I have perfected. It has proven resiliant to bullets, missiles, and even anti-tank rockets_"

Rouge held back as Amendes and Eggman continued to examine 'The Juggernaut' "Boys with their toys" she muttered under her breath.

Amendes pointed at the turret, where a round hole was cut into the shell "What's this thing at the front? Some kind of weapon?"

"_Perhaps you would care for a demonstration, Mr Amendes?_" Mobius asked. "_Nyder?_"

Walking over to a nearby console, Nyder keyed in a code sequence "If you could please step back everyone" he said as he flipped a switch.

Backing away, not taking their eyes off of the metal goliath, the three allies watched as 'The Juggernaut' began to hum, which quickly became a growl. Suddenly, the sixteen-foot battering-ram exploded from the turret, sending shockwaves across the floor as the hydraulically operated arm punched out to its full length.

"_As you can see my friends, 'The Juggernaut' is a formidable machine if you would care to agree_" Mobius's ventilator voice buzzed.

Eggman licked his lips, wringing his hands excitedly "Oh, what we couldn't achieve with that thing in our possession! We'd be unstoppable!"

"Yes, I have to admit its pretty impressive, Mobius" Rouge commented.

"_Thank you my dear, and I assure you that with 'The Juggernaut' at your disposal...nothing shall stand in your way. Not even Sonic_"

"_Especially_, not Sonic" Amendes smirked.

* * *

Brett's fingers were nothing but a blur as he typed as fast as he could on the keyboard. On the computer screen, information scrolled down in a continuous data pile. 

The three of them were crouched around the computer which was set in the corner of Brett's small apartment, furniture and clutter making it difficult to make space. Tails and Sonic watched as Brett narrated them threw the truckload of data.

"The first time we hear anything about this Mobius was six months ago, when an electronics firm was raised to the ground after a robbery. They got away with virtually every electrical component you could think of, chips, circuit boards, wiring, the lot. Only one witness came forwards, and she was able to give a vague description of one of the men involved before she...disappeared"

On the computer screen, a file photo flashed up of a tall, thin man with short, white-blonde spiked hair.

"From the description given, the police were able to come up with this guy. Howard Willis. Electronics expert, used to work for the government designing satellite components, until seven months ago when hemysteriously vanished from his flat. No trace"

The computer flashed up another image, this time of the police report of the robbery.

"From what the police were able to deduce, it was a professional job. The security alarms were cut, camera's and everything. So whoever was behind this wasn't your average thief"

Sonic nodded in agreement "The raid we were involved inwas really well planned out as well from what we could tell. No sign of forced entry at all"

"That's how Mobius works" Brett said as another image flashed up on the screen.

Sonic tensed up as the image came into full view. It showed a man with an intense muscular frame, and with biceps threatening to explode out of his skin.

Brett noticed Sonic's change in body language "Recognise him?"

"Unfortunately. He was at the complex, almost brained me with a rifle butt!"

"That guy is Nyder Vidall. Used to be a professional wrestler, worked part time as a bouncer at some pretty rough clubs. I know, I used to comb the circuit" Brett chuckled.

Sonic frowned "Looks like he hasn't lost his touch" he muttered bitterly.

Brett tapped the monitor screen "The police became aware of Nyder following a raid on one of the clubs he worked at. They had suspicions the place was being used as a front to buy stolen armaments. Nyder gave them the slip, and he ain't been seen since"

"Until now" Tails pointed out.

"Anyway, when they started investigating the place they found a list of contacts Nyder and his friends had been using. One of them was to a guy called Mobius. They checked it out, but it was a dead end. Seems Nyder had known beforehand that the cops were onto him. But since then, the name keeps cropping up"

The computer threw up a list of police reports, all of them industrial complexes and electrical facilities that had been raided in the past few months.

"In the last three months six places have been raided, all of them without forced entry. And all of them leading to Mobius. From this, we know that whoever he is, Mobius has contacts in all the right places. If that security alarm hadn't of been tripped and tipped you guys off, we would have been stuck at stage one again"

"So what happens now?" Sonic asked as Brett got to his feet.

"Now? Well, now that you've told me everything you know about what happened, I'll compile that with the rest of my data and see if it throws up anymore leads"

Bretts ears perked up as the phone began to ring in the back room.

"Ah, I'll be two seconds" he said as he walked into the room and the ringing ceased.

Tails sat down in front of the computer and scrolled down at the information in front of him.

"Wow Sonic, just look at all this! Machinery complexes, electrical firms, plastics factories. This guy Mobius has got his hands in everything!"

"Yep. This is bigger than we first thought lil bro" Sonic replied.

"WHAT?" Sonic and Tails jumped at Brett's sudden interjection, and carefully crept up to the back room door for a better listen.

"Missing? How could it have gone _missing_? What, the whole plane? You've gotta be kidding!"

The voice paused for a second, and then continued to speak.

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can dig up. All right, see you around pal"

The phone hung up, and Brett walked out at a brisk pace, his eyes alert and his body tense.

"Okay guys, thanks for helping. I've got a lot of work to be getting on with, so you know the way out, right?"

Before Sonic or Tails could reply, Brett was nudging them towards the door.

"Hey Brett, who was that on the phone?" Sonic asked as they entered the hallway.

"That? Oh, that...that was my bookie" Brett tried to smile, but it came out forced as he bustled them into the hall.

"Bookie? It didn't sound like that to me" Tails said, and winced as Brett squeezed his shoulder a bit too tightly.

"Look, its private okay? I don't pry into your personal affairs, do I?"

Sonic snorted "Then what have you been doing since we came here?"

Brett scowled "Hey, thats business. Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do" he grasped the door handle and opened it sharply.

"Maybe we can help" Tails offered as he was shunted out the door.

"Thanks, but I work alone" Brett replied as he nudged Sonic outside as well.

"Why the big change in attitude Brett? What's happened?" Sonic asked as Brett looked up at him, and sighed.

"Look, let me give you a bit of advice. Stay out of this. Mobius is bad news, and if you try to interfere you will get hurt, okay?"

Sonic straightened and looked at Brett long and hard "We want to help. Just tell us what's happened, Brett"

Brett looked at the hedgehog long and hard, and then slammed the door shut.

"Wow, something sure unnerved him" Tails said, as the two of them began to walk away from Brett's flat.

"Yeah Tails. And whatever it was, it has something to do with Mobius. But what?"

Unable to answer the question, Tails just shrugged as the two friends turned a corner and made their way home.

Unfortunately for them, things were about to take a turn for the worst. And neither of them were prepared for it...

* * *

End of Part 3

* * *

Tell me what you all tink, and R&R! Part 4 coming soon! 

Joe.


	4. Personal Vendetta

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, as its time for Part 4! Hope yall are ready for this one, but first I will once again respond to your reviews!

**Maverick87:** Cliffhangers are so much fun, and will ensure the readers will come back for more! And it pays to make them yearn for more, as you yourself know! Thanks for the comment.

**captain deoxys:** Nevermind, hopefully you'll still enjoy the fic with my version of 'The Juggernaut'. I guarantee the best is yet to come!

**Titan:** Don't worry, there's plenty of action to come. In this chapter, and the rest of the story! Thanks for the review!

All righty then, I'm done with that! Keep 'em coming guys and gals!

And now, its time to crank this puppy up!

* * *

**The Legion**

**Personal Vendetta**

The next day...

"Ready Mobius" Nyder signalled from his post behind a bank of monitors. On several of the miniature screens, 'The Juggernaut' gleamed in the heavy industrial lighting, parked over the lift that served as the only entrance into 'The Vault'.

"Max, can you hear me?" the muscleman spoke into a microphone in front of him. There was a brief pause, before the mike kicked into life.

"Reading you, Nyder. Ready to start this bad boy up!" Amendes' voice spoke from a speaker next to the mike.

On Nyder's screens, 'The Juggernaut' growled into life, the roar from its engines so loud it echoed through the room Nyder was sat in.

"_Now for the test_" Mobius' voice grated, and the camera's zoomed in on 'The Juggernaut' as the lift started up, raising the metal goliath into the air and up to the surface. The monitors continued to focus on the machine as it rose out of 'The Vault' and into the sunlight, its metal shell gleaming brilliantly in the harsh rays.

"Max, hows everything at your end?" Nyder spoke into the mike.

"All systems working at maximum. Power readings normal"

A thin smile tugged against Mobius' lips as 'The Juggernaut' continued to sit on the lift, its hydraulic arm for the moment retracted into the machine.

Inside the vehicle, his gloved hands gripping the two levers in front of him and wearing black goggles, Amendes smirked as he drove 'The Juggernaut' slowly off of the lift surface, his entire body vibrating slightly from the vehicles immensely powerful engines. He could feel the power of the machine at his fingertips, as he brought the vehicle to a stop a short distance away from the lift.

In front of 'The Juggernaut', a large black Mack truck was parked, a tractor trailer attatched to the rear. The armoured vehicle had stopped with its battering ram aimed squarely at the trucks cab. On Nyder's monitor screen, the camera zoomed to a closeup of the Mack.

"Ready Max?" Nyder asked, his excitement rising with every passing second at what was about to happen.

"Ready" Amendes replied.

"_Very well_" Mobius leant down to the mike. "_Destroy that truck!_"

Hearing Mobius' command, Amendes smirked and jammed his foot hard on the accelerator. Like an animal about to pounce on its prey, 'The Juggernaut' roared into life and thundered towards the Mack. Within inches of impacting the truck, Amendes flicked a switch in front of him, activating the battering ram. The hydraulic arm punched out from the turret, impacting the trucks cab and crumpling it. Glass and metal flew into the air, as 'The Juggernaut' continued to plow into the damaged truck, pushing it sideways and causing the trailer to jack-knife, almost tipping the truck over. Inside the armoured vehicle, Amendes was jolted by the impact as he continued to press down on the accelerator and push 'The Juggernaut' on, its huge tires crunching over the shower of glass and torn metal underneath. Pumping his fist, Amendes jammed his foot on the brake and brought 'The Juggernaut' toa halt.

"How'd you like that!" the albino dog grinned, his eyes growing big with the adrenaline rush.

Inside 'The Vault', Nyder smiled a sadistic grin as the camera flashed up an image of the smoking wreckage of the Mack truck, its cab crumpled beyond belief. It looked as if a bomb had exploded from within it, such was the extent of the damage inflicted on it.

"Well sir?" Nyder asked over his shoulder.

Mobius inhaled deeply "_A highly satisfying result Nyder, not that I expected any less_"

He lay a gloved hand on the desk as he grasped the mike.

"_Max, I'd like to congratulate you on a superb test run. The vehicle meets with your satisfaction?_"

Amendes laughed inside the machine "And how! This thing is intense!" he stroked his hand over the control display, feeling the slight vibration coarsing through it.

"All scans show no sign of damage to 'The Juggernaut', Mobius." Nyder read off a read-out scrolling down the monitor. "The shell came out completely unscathed"

"_As I expected_" Mobius replied. "_The formula is my own creation, after all_"

"I gotta hand it to you Mobius, this is one mighty bit of kit!" Amendes admired the machine he was sat in, bathed in the red light of the interior.

Mobius laughed " _Let me assure you my dear Max, nothing shall stand in our way. Nothing_"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Mobius" Amendes' eyes lit up with sadistic malice.

* * *

Later that night... 

Tails looked up from the top of his newspaper as Sonic let out a sigh, the fourth in a matter of a few minutes.

"What wrong, Sonic? the fox asked, putting down the paper and looking at his companion with concern.

"I don't know Tails, I just can't get this whole thing off my ind. First Mobius, then Brett. And I can't stop thinking about why he turned weird so suddenly"

Tails shrugged "As he said, its not our problem Sonic. We gave him all the info we knew, now its up to him to sort it all out"

"But its not Tails," Sonic replied with a frown. "Something big is happening right under our noses, and I don't like it"

Tails sighed, and threw aside his paper "Your bored, thats your problem. You've got nothing to do, so you keep thinking about this 'problem'"

"So what do you suggest, Tails?"

Tails smiled "How about we go out for some grub, hmm?"

Sonic shook his head "Nah, I'm not hungry"

"Even so, it'll help clear your head. Come on, I'm buying"

Sonic smiled "Fine. You've talked me into it"

Tails rolled his eyes "I wonder how"

Sonic jumped to his feet and patted his friend on the shoulder "I think it was the part where you said you'd pay"

The two of them set off out into Station Square. Instead of running, Sonic and Tails walked since they weren't in a hurry. Sonic looked at Tails, and smiled as he thought how much the fox had changed and matured in the last year. Since their last encounter with Shadow Fox, Tails had gone from being an exciteable but intelligent kid, to a mature adolescent. Contributing to that was the months of physio Tails had gone through whilst his gun shot wound from Shadow Fox had healed. As a result, Tails no longer ran as often as he used to, preferring to use his plane in any mission he got involved in. To compensate this, Tails had bcoming more athletic and practised toning up his fighting skills. Although hardly upto Knuckles standard, Tails could now hold his own in a one on one contest.

"So, how much are you going to spend?" Sonic asked, half jokingly, but also trying to figure out how much he could stretch Tails.

Tails looked at Sonic with an annoyed glint in his eye "I think that's not in my control when your around Sonic" he smiled.

Sonic laughed "Ah don't worry, lil bro! I'll be careful"

Tails snorted "I'll believe that when pigs fly"

"Who says they don't?"

The two of them turned into a busy high street, crowds of late night shoppers and diners bustling round them in a continuous throng of humanity. Eventually, they came to a small club called 'The Blue Pearl', and walked in.

After getting a table, Sonic immediately grabbed the menu. Tails sighed defeatedly.

"Why did I open my big mouth?" he muttered, as Sonics eyes stared hungrily at the menu.

Tails looked up as a the doors opened, since their table was close to the entrance. A single man with short, spiked white-blonde haired entered the club and immediately made his way to the bar. Tails eyes widened in recognition.

"Sonic" he nudged the hedgehog to get his attention.

Sonic looked up unwillingly from the menu "What?"

Tails gestured his head towards the bar "Take a look over there"

Sonic looked towards where Tails was gesturing. He gripped the table hard as his eyes fell on the man, who was now sitting at the door ordering a drink.

"That's him! That Howard guy, from Bretts computer!"

"But I thought Brett said he disappeared seven months ago?" Tails said.

"Looks like he just un-disappeared" Sonic frowned, his eyes not wavering from Howard as he was handed a drink.

"Why do you think he's here? Do you think he's meeting someone?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded "He's connected to Mobius, and that means he's either waiting for him or that other guy. Nyder"

As they watched, Howard put down his drink and reached into his coat pocket and removed a cellular. Sonic squinted his eyes as Howard pressed a single number, and then held the phone upto his ear.

"Speed dial" Sonic muttered.

With the phone still clamped to his ear, Howard turned round in his seat, blocking Sonics view of his face. After a brief conversation, Howard repocketed the phone, downed his drink in one, and stood up to leave. Sonic stiffened.

"What are you gonna do?" Tails asked.

Sonic gestured for him to stand up "Come on, lets follow him. See where he goes"

Making sure Howard didn't notice them, Sonic and Tails crept after their target as he left the club and turned a corner leading to the car park. As Sonic watched, Howard climbed into a silver car and pulled out of the car park. After a brief wait, Sonic and Tails gave chase as Howards car pulled out onto the main road and picked up speed.

"Sonic, we can't chase him. He'll see us" Tails said.

Sonic thought for a moment "All right. Then we'll follow him from the air!" he turned to Tails with a knowing smile.

Tails sighed "Thank God you didn't eat anything"

Holding onto Tails' legs, Sonic was lifted into the air as Tails spun up his twin tails adn took to the air. Sonic looked down, and managed to catch a glimpse of Howards car as it merged with heavy traffic.

"I see him. We can follow him until he stops. Then we'll find out how he fits into all of this" Sonic said, as Tails continued to keep pace with the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later... 

"Next time Sonic, try not to grip so tightly" Tails muttered as he rubbed his ankles, which had turned red whilst in Sonics grip.

"Shh" Sonic warned. "They'll hear you"

They had followed Howards car for over twenty minutes through Station Square, before he had eventually stopped in an apparently deserted industrial facility. But when Tails had landed, both had quickly come to realise that the complex was far from deserted.

Even as they watched on, at least half a dozen men in black combats were loading up a semi with what appeared to be fuel drums, rolling them up the rear ramp and into the trailer. So far, fifteen had been loaded.

As Sonic looked on through thefoliage that surrounded the complex thathe and Tails were hiding behind, he spotted Howard approach a man wearing a brown jacket next to the semi's cab. The two of them exchanged briefly, before the man in the jacket climbed into the cab and started up the engine. Behind the truck, one last barrel was loaded up before the men closed the trailer doors and the truck began to pull out of the complex.

Suddenly, Sonic caught a glimpse of something nearby in the foliage, as a bright light momentarily flashed. As Sonic watched, another flash lit up the foliage, followed by a rustling sound.

"Tails. There's someone else in the bushes" Sonic whispered.

Trying to stay as quiet as possible, Sonic began to approach the source of the two flashes, as Tails stayed back and continued to watch the operation taking place. As the Semi pulled away, the combat dressed men started walking towards a familiar red van, whilst Howard stayed back.

Gritting his teeth for fear of making a sound, Sonic slowly tiptoed through the foliage. His ears perked up, he heard another rustling sound, followed by a faint clicking noise. Lifting his arms in front of him, Sonic braced himself to jump.

In a flash of blue fur and quills, Sonic lunged through the foliage and impacted with something solid. A shout of surprise rang in his ears as he pinned down the stranger. He was met by a pair of familiar brown eyes staring furiously at him.

"What the hell are you doing, Sonic!" Brett yelled out angrily, and clasped his paw over his mouth as he realised his mistake.

Hearing the noise, Howard span round towards Tails hidey-hole.

"What the hell...?" Howard exclaimed, as Sonic and Brett tumbled out of the foliage in plain sight.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this, Brett" Sonic smirked, but it faded as he realised they were both out in the open.

"Oops" Sonic said, as Howard pulled out a glock pistol and aimed at him.

"Your on your own, hedgehog!" Brett said, before jumping back into the hedge as Howard opened fire.

Sonic dove for cover as a hail of bullets ripped up the tarmac around him. Scrambling to his feet, Sonic began to run as Howard unleashed a volley of shots, each one missing Sonic by mere inches. Alerted by the noise, the armed men trained their guns at the blue hedgehog and opened fire. The complex was lit up with gunfire as Sonic dove for cover amid the hail of bullets. In the bushes, Tails span up his Tails and took to the air, managing to stay unseen by the gunmen as he watched Sonic run in a zigzag formation. To his horror, he saw Sonic dive for cover behind the van, completely vulnerable and with no way of escaping.

His ears perked up suddenly at the sound of a car engine, and seconds later a black T-Top roared into the complex, startling the gunmen as it screeched to a halt next to the van.

Sonic looked up with a snap as the door flew open.

"Get in, quick!" Brett shouted from the drivers seat, and Sonic dove into the car, not needing to be told twice.

Brett gunned the engine, and the T-Top hurtled past the gunmen, who opened fire as it shot past them. Two shotgun blasts struck the car on the hood, and as Brett swerved towards the foliage Howard pumped three more shots from his pistol into it, puncturing holes in the side.

Tails jumped back as the car stopped inches away from hitting him, only to be pulled in sharply by Sonic. Brett put the car in gear and sent it hurtling towards Howard, who dodged out of the way, barely. He swung his glock pistol around, and fired. His first shot blew out the back window, the second tore off the rear licence plate. Brett swung the car round as another bullet shot past it, and floored the car through the open gates and out of the complex. Turning sharply to the left, the black T-Top shot onto the road and tore away.

Once they were clear, Sonic let out a rushed breath.

"Woah! That was close!" he chuckled, but was silence immediatley as Brett glared at him. The wolf looked as if he was about to explode.

"I swear to God, your paying for this repair bill!" Brett growled, sweat glistening on his fur.

Tails gulped in the back seat. It seemed as if it wouldnt take much to set Brett off, so he decided to remain quiet.

"What the hel lwere you two doing there in the first place? I told you to stay out of this!" Brett snarled.

"Yeah well, you weren't exactly completely honest with us, Brett" Sonic frowned. "We said we wanted to help, but you wouldn't say anything!"

"Because I don't want or need your help!" Brett shouted. "This is _my_ case, and if you two hadn't of just blown my cover, I could have been getting the evidence that would lead me to Mobius!"

"Well Brett, like it or not we're a part of this too now!" Sonic snapped. "Those guys know about us now, so we can't just do nothing! We want to help you, and things would go a heck of a lot smoother if we worked together"

Brett let out a long breath, and kept his eyes on the road. Sonic wasn't about to give up.

"And if we are going to help you, you can start by telling us what it was on the phone that spooked you out so much"

Brett wiped the sweat from his face, and then looked at Sonic long and hard.

"If, and I mean _if_, I agree to let you help me...will you please not wreck my car anymore?" the wolf's face broke into a grin, but still looked a little aggravated.

Sonic started to laugh "Its a promise, Brett"

Brett sighed "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Who was on the phone back at your place?" Tails asked.

"My friend, Charlie. He had some...important news for me" Brett replied.

"Which was?" Sonic asked.

Brett paused before answering "Okay, this is going to get...complicated. Two years ago, we became aware of a new terrorist advertising himself for hire to the highest bidder. His name was Max Amendes. You heard of him?"

Sonic shook his head "Doesn't ring a bell"

Brett nodded "Believe me, it will. Anyway, we became aware of this Amendes after he blew up a trading summit in China. Killed a lot of people, most of them innocent civilians. So, after that Amendes started advertising himself, claiming to be the best in the business. You name it- extortion, blackmail, murder for hire, drug running, he did it. We tried to find out where he was located, but we could never get a fix on him cos he kept moving around. State to state, country to country"

"Sounds like a busy guy" Tails muttered.

Brett continued "But then, about a year ago Amendes arrived in Washington on a new contract. We thought he was planning to blow up one of the monuments, but he gave us the slip again. Turns out he had been hired by a jealous husband who wanted his family wiped out to claim the life insurance. He hit a tower block filled with people. Whole families. He disguised himself as a maintinance worked checking the ventilator system, and planted a bomb in the ducts. You can guess the rest..."

There was a pause as the impact of Brett's words sunk in.

"Then what happened?" Tails asked.

Brett sighed "I completely collapsed. One of my best pals lived in that tower block, him and his wife. He was called Terry. They didn't stand a chance" he gripped the wheel tightly, and a single tear trailed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry" Sonic said.

Brett nodded "Me too. Anyway, we caught Amendes a little while later. And that's where you come in, Sonic" Brett pointed at him.

Sonic frowned in puzzlement "Me?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember? That bank job you stopped nearly a year ago?"

"Barely" Sonic replied.

Brett smiled "Exactly. One of the guys involved happened to be one of Amendes' clients, and we were able to get an address he was using. He got arrested soon after that, and sentenced to life. But..." he shook his head.

"But what?" Tails asked.

Brett sighed "Yesterday, Charlie phoned me up. Amendes was being flown to another maximum facility in Arizona. But the plane vanished. No trace, nothing"

"Did it crash?" Sonic asked.

"I only hope to God it did, cos the only other alternative is much worse. If Amendes is free, this whole case takes a completely different turn"

"So you think Amendes and Mobius are working together?" Tails asked.

Brett nodded "I know Mobius, and he's got contacts with everyone and everything involved in crime. Plus, he's got money. And that's something Amendes can't get enough of"

"So," Sonic said. "What happens now?"

Brett smiled faintly "Now...we're going to meet my best pal Charlie. See what he can dig up about this whole mess"

"And then?"

Brett smirked "Lets wait and see"

* * *

Later that night... 

"You have got to be joking..." Tails remarked as they arrived to meet Charlie.

Brett had stopped at a huge amusement park, and the sounds of screaming and the flashing of bright lights was enough to send the senses haywire.

"Nope" Brett answered Tails remark. "This is the place. Since its a public area, no one would be stupid enough to try anything"

Slapping them on the shoulders, Brett led then way through the melee of people crowded inside the park, queing for rides or food, and the heavy smell of fried chicken and cotton candy filled the air as they followed Brett to his meeting place. Eventually, they came through the crowd and into a much quieter area of the park where a drinks shop was situated. A pair of automatic glass doors provided entry inside, and Sonic and Tails followed Brett into the shop and upto the serving bar. A maintenance worker brushed past Sonic towards the exit as they sat down next to the bar. Nearby, a German Shepherd was sat, and his face broke into a grin as Brett tapped him on the shoulder.

"Brett! 'Bout time you showed up, what kept ya?" the dog, Charlie, asked.

"I had to stop off to pick up some new friends" Brett replied with a smirk, and pointed at Sonic and Tails "Guys, this is my best buddy, Charlie"

Sonic shook Charlie's paw "Hi, I'm Sonic and this is my good pal Tails"

"Ah, I don't need telling who you two are. I'd have to be blind and deaf for all the mentions you get in the news!" Charlie laughed.

Brett took a seat next to Charlie "So, what do you know?"

Charlie's smile faded "About the...you know what?" he looked at Sonic and Tails suspiciously.

Brett noticed "Don't worry, they know"

Charlie nodded "Okay. First of all, the plane has been found. It didn't crash, it landed"

"Landed?" Brett frowned. "So, Amendes landed it himself?"

"Sure looks that way" Charlie replied. "Broke out of his stasis tube, killed the guard and pilots, and landed on the outskirts. And there's been no sign of him"

Brett closed his eyes "What else?"

"We found a...tracker on the plane. Someone knew Amendes was going to land. Care to hazard a guess who?"

"Mobius" Brett muttered. Tails and Sonic continued to listen in on the conversation.

Outside the cafe, the maintenance worker who brushed past Sonic was huddled next to the mechanism for the automatic doors. Rejoing the wires together, the worker stood up and closed the hatch. Adjusting his walkman, the overall clad worker stood up and walked off, leaving his tool box behind.

Brett bit his lip in puzzlement "How does Mobius fit into all this?"

Charlie leant forward "A new client perhaps? He springs Amendes, so Amendes does a job in return"

"Yeah, maybe" Brett replied. "But there's more to all this, I know there is"

Charlie looked at his watch and got to his feet "Right, I'm off. I'm gonna go check back, see if they've found out anything else of value"

Brett shook Charlie by the hand "Bye pal. Be careful, yeah? I'll call you"

Charlie winked at Sonic and Tails "Nice meeting you guys"

The German Shepherd shook their hands, and then walked towards the exit doors. They opened automatically to let him out...

A short distance away from the cafe, but with a clear sight of the doors, the maintenance worker blew upwards, causing the tuft of fur on his head to flick up. Picking up a remote device from his pocket, the worker adjusted his walkman and smirked as he saw Charlie approaching the doors. The German Shepherd walked through the open doors, and the worker flicked a switch on the remote...

Witha sudden snap, the glass doors snapped shut with a tremendous smash. Brett looked up in horror as a scream punctured the air, and he saw Charlie slump to the floor covered in blood.

"Oh dear God, no!" Brett shouted, pushing past the crowd of onlookers gathered around. The glass the doors were made of had shattered, leaving only the steel frame they were attached to. Blood was trickling onto the floor, as Charlie lay in heap, caught between the razor sharp steel frame.

Sonic and Tails pushed past the crowd, and Tails gasped at the horrific scene in front of him. Brett slumped against Charlie's body, tears brimming in his eyes. He looked up slowly as he saw the discarded tool box next to the door mechanism, which a white card was attached to. Walking over, Brett picked up the card as more people began to crowd around.

"A little reminder. Max" the card read.

Brett's eyes, still brimming with tears, flashed with a rage so intense it threatened to erupt from his entire body. His vision tinted red as he crunched the card in his paw, and looked round the surrounding area for any sign of Charlie's killer. Finally, he succumbed to his emotions, and slumped to the floor as intense sobs escaped his throat. Sonic and Tails walked over to comfort him.

From his viewpoint, Amendes smirked at a job well done. Adjusting his cap, and switching on his walkman, he disappeared back into the crowd.

* * *

End of Part 4.

* * *

Tell me what yall thought! Hope you guys liked it, and stay tuned for more exciting chapters! Ooh, the suspense!

Joe.


	5. The Sinister Four

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, and that can mean only one thing! Its time for Part 5! As always, I'll reply to your reviews-

**captain deoxys:** Shadow Fox is a sneaky little guy, so there's always room for him to return in the future. And in answer to your question, 'The Juggernaut' is in this chapter coming up. Nice joke as well, hehe!

**Maverick87:** Yes, this fic is in the same universe as my other two Sonic stories. It just felt right to continue on with the same setting, and show how the characters have matured and grown as a result of their experiences. The idea for Amendes actually came about after I read 'Breach of Faith' and was introduced to a certain bad-ass dalmatian...Thanks for reviewing!

**Titan:** Its a sequel of sorts in that it continues on from that story. Glad your enjoying it, and hopefully I can continue with the excellence!

Thanks again for your reviews, they really help me push on writing this fic knowing there are people enjoying it. But now, enough talk! Enough hype! Lets do this thing!

* * *

**The Legion**

**The Sinister Four**

Sonic and Tails coud still here the sirens as they made their way back to Brett's flat, holding the wolf inbetween them in an effort to keep him on his feet. To let go now would mean instant contact with the concrete underfoot. Brett was completely broken.

Still olding him tightly, Sonic reached into Brett's coat pocket and pullet out the door key. Making sure Tails had a firm grip of him, Sonic inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door. Then, being extra careful not to trip on the stairs, the three of them walked inside the apartment.

Sonic let out a breath as he lay Brett out on the sofa, rubbing his shoulders to try to restart the circulation. Brett was heavy, the trenchcoat alone weighed a tonne, and they had had to walk the best part of the journey since Brett was in no condition to drive.

"Is he awake?" Tails called out from inside the kitchen.

"Barely" Sonic replied, looking down grimly as Brett muttered something inaudible and turned onto his stomach.

Tails poked his head around the wall "Think he'll be okay, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed "I don't know Tails. I mean, he just saw his best buddy get killed right in front of him, no wonder he's like this"

Tails grimaced "Don't remind me. It was gross"

Sonic nodded "Yep. It certainly was that lil bro"

Sonic and Tails had hung around as the police and ambulance crews had arrived at the scene, but there had been nothing they could do. Charlie had sustained horrific injuries and had died within minutes, and Brett had broken down right in front of them. From his coat pocket he had retreived a metal hip flask and had spent the aftermath drinking whatever it was it was filled with. Whatever it was, it was strong, and Brett was going to have the mother of all hangovers the next day.

Sonic walked over to the desk which Brett's computer was set on, and picked up a framed photograph he hadn't noticed the last time he and Tails had been in the flat. It showed a younger Brett and Charlie clearly enjoying themselves outside a bar, both of them clearly plastered. Sonic smiled and put the photo back on the desk, and looked up as Tails walked back into the room with a steaming cup.

"Here. I don't think he'll mind" the fox handed him the mug. Sonic took it and took a long gulp, leaning against the desk, before letting out another sigh.

"This is serious Tails. Whatever this thing is, its bigger than anything we've been involved in before"

Tails nodded "I know what you mean. Crime bosses, international terrorists, its mad! Maybe we should get out of this whole thing while we've still got a chance, Sonic"

Sonic shook his head "We can't, Tails. We said we'd help Brett, and now after what we've seen tonight we've gotta stick to it"

Tails sighed, but nodded anyway "I know your right, Sonic. I'm just...nervous thats all. Charlie got killed right in front of us. Whats to say it won't happen to us next time?"

Sonic smiled reassuringly and lay a hand on Tails shoulder "We'll just have to keep our eyes open, yeah? And if we stick together, nothing can hurt us!"

Tails smiled and rolled his eyes "Gotta be dramatic haven't you?"

Sonic laughed "Of course!"

The two of them jumped as Brett let out a moan and sat up on the couch rubbing his head.

"Urgh, what the hell did I drink? Thats...thats the last time I hit the sauce, and this time I mean it!" he muttered, before turning his blurry eyes towards Sonic and Tails, and jumping back with alarm as a result.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he demanded, then paused as he let his mind focus. After a few seconds, his face crumpled and he slumped into the couch. "He's dead isn't he?"

Sonic looked at Tails with an unsure expression, and then nodded slowly "Yeah, he's dead"

Brett shook his head and rubbed his eyes "Damn. I knew this would happen, I knew he'd come back. Hell, he's the best in the business, of course he was gonna come back!" he snarled, jumping to his feet and staring at Sonic with eyes ablaze.

"I'm gonna kill him! That bastard's taken the two guys that mean't the most to me in my whole life, and now he's gonna pay! And that goes for anyone else who gets in my way!"

Sonic backed away slightly as Brett continued to rant drunkenly. He didn't want to upset the wolf anymore than he already was if he could help it.

"That sneaky bastard! He wasn't man enough to face me! But I'll get him, oh yeah!" Brett stumbled towards the desk and flung open a draw. Sonic backed up a bit more as Brett ruffled through the draws contents, the hedgehog casting a glance towards Tails who stood watching the wolf nervously.

"Brett?" Sonic cleared his throat. Brett appeared to ignore him, and continued to rifle through the draw, throwing papers and other assorted materials onto the floor.

"Where is it? I can't have lost it...well, not again anyways! I know I left it in here!" the wolf rambled, apparently forgetting Sonic and Tails presence in the room. Sonic took a step forwards.

"Brett, its Sonic. Look, just try to relax for a minute, yeah?"

Brett's head snapped up in Sonics direction, leering at him through bloodshot eyes.

"Relax? Relax! I'll relax when that bastard Amendes is dead, thats when I'll relax buddy!" Brett growled, then returned to his rummaging, more papers flying into the air and onto the floor.

Sonic bit his lip and moved closer to Brett, reaching out a hand inch by inch before placing it on his back "Brett, you need to calm down. The drinks going to your head and..."

Brett slammed the draw shut with a snap and punched his fist onto the desktop "Damn it!" he shouted, his eyes once more becoming wet with tears of grief as well as frustration.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief as Brett collapsed back onto the couch, head down in his paws. Walking over to him, Sonic sat beside the wolf as Tails walked back into the kitchen.

Brett looked up at the hedgehog, his fur matted and wet "Don't tell me, I know. I'm a wreck. A hopeless, pathetic wreck!"

Sonic smiled in an attempt to comfort Brett "Your not a wreck. Its normal to react like this. Heck, if you didn't react or show any sign of feeling, then I'd be worried!"

Brett cracked a smile and laughed at the comment "Yeah, yeah your right Sonic" he wiped a paw across his muzzle. "Sorry about just then. I'm just...tired. Tired of everything really"

Sonic nodded "I understand, and so does Tails"

"I mean, I've been on this case for months and haven't gotten anywhere. Every lead is a dead end, and it all leads to Mobius. I've tried everything, and I'm still no closer to him than I was when I first started"

Sonic felt nothing but pity for Brett. Sat there, completely drained emotionally, it was no wonder he was acting the way he was.

"And now, Max Amendes comes into the whole thing. He killed Terry, and now he's killed Charlie. Only a matter of time before he gets me too" Brett sighed, and Sonic couldn't think of a time he'd seen anyone look so defeated and lost.

"So, what happens now?" the hedgehog asked.

Brett looked at him and shrugged "Now...now I just sit here and wait for him to show up to finish the job. I've just proven I can't look out for my best pal, what chance have I got?"

Sonic shook his head "No, thats the one thing your notgonna do. And do you know why, Brett?"

"Why?"

"Because," Sonic smirked his trademark smirk. "I'm gonna help you get him"

Brett just looked at Sonic for what seemed like an age, then wiped his cheeks with his paw "You sure? I mean, this whole thing could blow over completely, and you might get killed"

"Listen, I don't leave a friend in need. And right now, you need all the help you can get"

Brett smiled "Wow, your really serious arent you?"

"Darn right I am"

Brett sighed, and then cracked a wide grin "Well then. Looks like we're on this together hedgehog!"

"You bet we are, Brett" Sonic winked.

Tails poked his head round the wall "Urm, Sonic?"

Sonic looked up and walked over to the fox "Yeah Tails?"

"A word of advice" Tails glanced at Brett and then at Sonic "Make sure he doesn't find this the next time he gets off his head"

Sonic looked down as Tails placed something cold and metallic into his hand. It was a pistol.

* * *

Meanwhile, in The Vault... 

"That bitch is really starting to get on my nerves" Amendes growled, his eyes narrowed and his gloved paw curling and unclurling into a fist.

Eggman didn't look up from his work "In what way Max?"

"If she calls me 'doggie' one last time...I won't hold back! Hell, I'm the best in this business, and I ain't gonna let some cocky bat show me up!"

"Well, maybe if you were...nicer to her perhaps?" Eggman replied, his focus entirely on the set of electrical blue prints rolled out in front of him.

Amendes let out a noise similar to a choke or a snort "Your joking, right? I don't do 'nice', okay?"

"Clearly" Eggman muttered.

"What we need to do is get through this plan, do with her what needs to be done, then broom her fast!" Amendes growled, sweeping his paw under his throat to highlight his intentions.

"But your not in charge are you, Max? So I doubt it'll happen unless Mobius wants it to" Eggman replied, squinting his eyes and moving his finger along the diagram.

Amendes snorted "We'll see. Once I've gone through this whole cherade and finished off one or two...personnal matters, I'll deal with little Miss Bat myself"

"Try not to leave a mess" Eggman replied, most of Max's remark going through one ear and out the other.

Amendes smirked "That's part of the fun"

Eggman didn't look up as the albino canine walked off, his footsteps becoming fainter and fainter until he was no longer within earshot.

"And they say _I'm_ mad!" he muttered, folding up the blueprint with grim relish.

What they had in mind was going to blow Sonic's mind.

* * *

Sonic slumped down in the chair and snuggled up tightly, his eyes heavy with sleep. Right there and then, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Preferably for a good number of hours. Ten at the lowest. 

"Sonic!"

The hedgehogs eyes snapped open at the girlish voice, and he let out a groan a split second before a familiar pink hedgehog jumped into his lap.

"Sonic, where have you been? I've been worried!" Amy said, ignoring Sonics attempts to struggle out from under her.

"I've been with Tails sorting out a ...personnal problem" Sonic replied, finally managing to squeeze himself from out underneath Amy.

Amy frowned "Well you could have at least called! I didn't know where you were, or if something had happened to you! I mean, really Sonic it only takes a minute to pick up the phone and..."

Sonic had closed his eyes a few seconds after Amy had started talking, only to be nudged awake by a sharp poke in the ribs.

"Are you listening to me, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded dumbly "Yeah, of course I am"

"The what did I just say?"

"You said...urm...err..."

"Just as I thought!" Amy got to her feet and frowned at the blue hedgehog. "Well, you can start making it up to me right now Sonic!"

Sonic blinked "Huh?"

Amy thrust a newspaper into his lap "There's a convention downtown today. There'll be music, food, and the Mayor will even be there. And your gonna take me"

"I am?"

Amy scowled at him "Its either that or you'll be nursing a headache for a good few weeks"

Sonic got the message instantly "Okay, okay Ames. I'll take you"

Amy's frown melted immediately, and Sonic was almost choked within a bear-grip hug from the female hedgehog.

"Thanks Sonic" she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go get ready. And try to make an effort"

Sonic watched as Amy traipsed up the stairs, and then slumped back into the chair and shut his eyes wearily.

"I hope Tails will agree to come too" he muttered. "Otherwise I'm in deep water"

* * *

Rouge looked up as Nyder walked up to her side. 

"You know what to do?"

Rouge tutted "You just make sure no one gets in my way, and I'll be fine" she said coolly.

Nyder nodded "Very well. Remember, you'll be on radio contact. Get into trouble, just give us a call"

"Sure, but don't worry. I don't get into trouble" Rouge regarded the muscle man with a superior air, and then took to the sky. Nyder waited until she was out of sight, and then removed a radio from his pocket.

"Ready to rock and roll"

* * *

Sonic couldn't help but smile as he saw Amy mingling with the crowd. 

"Amy does one thing best other than strangling me. She knows how to make herself known in a crowd" he chuckled.

He and Amy had arrived at the convention half an hour before, and already the downtown area was packed as people joined in the festivities. Buffet tables stretched round, where many were cramped round, while others were mingling in the centre, music and voices drumming through the air. Above, a huge television screen stared down, blank for the moment, but soon to show the collossal image of the Mayor of Station Square as he broadcast to the town.

Sonic looked up as a security guard walked past. Security was tight, the roads blocked off and unarmed as well as armed police officers mingling around, and Sonic had spotted at least two patrol cars as he and Amy had first arrived. The Mayor wanted security, and he had it in spades for the big street party.

Tails walked up to Sonic through the crowd, a glass in each hand as h past one to the blue hedgehog.

"Amy keeping busy?" the fox smirked, knowing full well the answer.

"Oh yeah" Sonic replied with a chuckle. "She knows how to get her face around a party"

Little did either of them know that something was about to grind the party to a terrifying halt.

* * *

Henry Richards let out a yawn as he looked at the dozen or so security monitors in front of him. Being head of security for the big event wasn't as exciting as he had first assumed, and he had spent the best part of an hour looking at other people having a good time. And he wasn't due off shift for another two hours. 

He cast an eye momentarily over a monitor to his left, which showed a large, black Mack truck coming to a halt in front of the first security bar. Rubbing his eyes, Henry leant back into his seat.

"This is why I joined the force. The excitement" he muttered sarcastically, and tipped his hat brim down over his eyes. Nothing was going to happen with all the security the Mayor had ordered, which gave him the opportunity to get a couple minutes sleep. Or so he thought.

Henry was jerked awake by the sound of a knock at the door. Re-adjusting his hat onto his head, he turned towards the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and a single figure walked inside the room. Henry took in the long white coat and cap, and then the covered metal trolley behind the figure with relish.

"Thought you could do with a snack, boss" the figure who Henry now knew was the snack attendant gestured to the trolley behind him.

Henry beamed and rubbed his hands "Ah, well done our kid! Just what I need, a lovely buttie! Just let me adjust the screen on Camera 3"

Turning round in his seat, Henry leant down and adjusted a dial in front of him. The monitor on Camera 3 switched from the first security barrier to a clearer view of the party.

"Now then, I quite fancy a..." Henry's words were cut off abruptly as a thin length of wire was placed round his throat, and tightened. He fought back and reached down to hit the alarm, his throat closing up and his face reddening with each passing second. A final jerk to the throat, and Henry Richards collapsed out of his seat, very dead.

Throwing off his cap, Max Amendes removed his walkman headphone wire from around Henry's throat, before walking back towards the snack trolley and throwing off the cover. Underneath was an assault rifle and several rounds of ammunition. Snapping a cartridge into place, Amendes lifted the rifle up and opened fire at the monitor bank. Glass and metal exploded outwards as the albino canine pumped it with lead, shattering the monitors and showering the floor with debris. Satisfied, Amendes put down the rifle and walked over to the destroyed monitors. Glacing over the displays, whiffs of smoke now pouring out from within, Amendes smirked and pulled out a radio from his pocket.

"Green-Four, this is White Knight. All clear at this end, some personnel overcome. Ready to start phase two"

The reply came over loud and clear "Roger, White Knight. Proceed to Alpha Section One in the next five minutes. Over and out"

Amendes smirked as he re-pocketed the radio, and glanced down at the limp form of Henry Richards at his feet.

"Time for a change of outfit I think" he sniggered, and took off his coat.

* * *

Two minutes earlier... 

At Alpha Section One, or security barrier one in simpler terms, the two officers in attendance looked up as a black Mack truck ground to a halt in front of them. Adjusting his uniform, Sergeant Arthur Millers walked up to the drivers side of the truck. The tinted window lowered, and Roland looked out and smiled at him.

"Afternoon officer, any chance of us getting through all this lot?"

Millers shook his head "Sorry sir, no entry this way. You'll have to back out"

Roland pursed his lips "Ah, sorry. Can't do that I'm afraid"

Millers features hardened slightly "You don't really have a choice sir. This entire area is blocked off, no vehicles other than patrol cars are permitted to enter. You'll have to back up"

Roland smirked "Well thats a shame. Cos I know someone who's gonna really be upset by that"

"And who would that be, sir?" Millers asked patiently, though his patience was starting to wear thin.

"Me" Roland replied, before his features hardened and the next second Sergeant Millers was staring down the face of a shot gun. He only had enough time to open his mouth, before a single shot blew him off his feet and onto the concrete in a bloody heap. Turning to face the other officer, Roland opened fire at the younger man, bringing him down inhail of bullets which hit him in the spine. Satisfied with the outcome, Roland picked up a radio from the dash as it crackled into life.

"Green-Four, this is White Knight. All clear at this end, some personnel overcome. Ready to start phase two" Amendes' voice came out loud and clear.

Roland smirked as he replied "Roger, White Knight. Proceed to Alpha Section One in the next five minutes. Over and out"

Placing the radio back on the dash, and gunning the engine, Roland span the steering wheel as the big Mack truck smashed through the security blockade, leaving behind the bleeding forms of Sergeant Arthur Millers and his partner.

* * *

Eggman licked his lips as he reconnected the last wire before closing the hatch he had been working on. Getting to his feet, the overweight scientist bent down and picked up the set of blueprints he had been working from, pocketing them with sadistic glee. Tapping the small microphone attached round his ear, Eggman crinked his neck. 

"This is Zed Victor One. Everythings finished down here. We're ready to broadcast"

Gathering up his tools, Eggman took one last look at the humming machinery before him, and then made his way towards the door. Opening it, he found himself face to face with a figure dressed in a security officers uniform. Eggman was about to panic, before the figure removed its hat.

"Max! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

Amendes smirked as Eggman wiped his brow "All finished down here are we?"

Eggman nodded "Just about. We'd better get going"

Walking out into the dimly lit corridor, Eggman looked at Amendes' new threads.

"Where'd you get the uniform?"

Amendes smirked sadistically "I got it cheap. Someone died in it"

* * *

On the pre-built stage underneath the huge monitor screen, an announcer walked up to a mike stand and tapped on it. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could please have your attention? The Mayor is about to make his speech. Thank you"

The downtown party erupted into applause as the Mayor took to the stage. Above him, the monitor screen crackled into life, and seconds later the Mayors face ballooned to gigantic proportions beamed out at the crowd.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you all to this splendid event, and I'd like to first say what a..."

The rest of the beaurocrats speech was cut off as the microphone cut out, and the screen above the crowd crackled with static. Not realising the mike was dead, the Mayor continued speaking.

"Urm, ladies and gentlement we appear to be experiencing some technical problems at the moment..."

Within the crowd, Sonic looked up at the screen, which continued to emit static, with slight amusement.

"Someone in electric is gonna get an earfull about this" he joked.

His smirk faded as the screen began to clear, and he found himself along with everyone else in the crowd staring at a pair of eyes which glistened through the darkness like two burning embers. As the screen cleared, it showed a lone figure in a seated position hidden almost completely within thick shadows. Only his eyes could be made out as the microphone restarted with a electronic shriek.

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My sincere apologies for interupting your festivities, but I believe business comes before pleasure_"

Sonic frowned as the voice boomed throughout the packed area "Its him. Mobius"

The ventilator voice continued to grate through the speakers "_I have taken this opportunity to introduce myself to those of you present who have perhaps not heard of me. I am known as Mobius, and I am inviting you the public to witness my newest business venture. I assure you, it'll leave you...breathless_"

On stage, the Mayor grabbed his personnal assistant "How is he doing this?" he demanded.

The assistant looked flustered "I...I...I don't know, sir. He must have hi-jacked the communications network"

"Then for Gods sake, pull it!"

The Mayor released his grip on the man as a loud noise caught his attention. As he listened, it grew louder and louder with each passing second. It sounded like a truck engine, going at speed...

Without warning, a large black Mack truck smashed through the metal barrier surrounding the stage and roared into the crowd. Terrified onlookers dove for cover as the Mack screeched to a halt, its headlights on at full glare despite the bright sunshine. Behind it, dozens of armed officers began to open fire on the cab and trailer, the bullets bouncing off the metal bodywork like pebbles.

Inside the tinted cab, Roland let out a chortle as he flicked a switch on the dash. Behind the truck, the trailer ramp began to lower as officers continued to shoot at the Mack. The ramp clanged down onto the floor, and the back doors flew open.

All around the packed arena, the defeaning sound of four diesel engines firing into life reverberated through the crowd, as something large and black reversed out of the Mack trailer.

"Oh my God" the Mayor stammered. "What the hell is that thing?"

On the monitor screen, Mobius let out a laugh which sounded more likea bark "_Ladies and gentlemen of Station Square, behold...the future!_"

Out of the Mack trailer, its metal bodywork gleaming and its four giant engines roaring with pent up horsepower, The Juggernaut rolled onto the tarmac and turned to face the crowd. Within seconds, the stunned officers began to open fire on the goliath, but once again the bullets bounced harmlessly off its casing.

Tails stared in disbelief at Sonic's side "What is that thing, Sonic?"

"I think that's the thing Mobius has been building with all those stolen parts, Tails" Sonic leered at The Juggernaut.

Unable to score a significant hit, one armed officer looked up in alarm as a panel underneath The Juggernauts turret opened up, and a long barrel shaped device emerged from within.

"Fall back, its a gu...!" was all he had time to yell, before he and the other officers close by were cut down by a wave of machine gun fire from The Juggernauts weapon. Within seconds, there was panic as people scrambled to get away from the metal monstrosity.

Caught in the middle of the frenzy, Amy found herself on the floor as The Juggernaut loomed over her.

"Who are you!" she yelled in anger and terror as the goliath turned to face her.

"_Who am I?_" a voice from the armoured vehicles interior grated. "_I'm The Juggernaut, bitch!_"

Inside The Juggernaut, goggles down over his eyes, Amendes looked down with smug satisfaction at the monitor screen in front of him, showing Amy's terrified features up-close.

"Bye-bye pinky!" he sniggered, and flicked the switch activating the machine gun.

In front of The Juggernaut, the tarmac was blown apart in a hail of machine gun fire, dust and debris shooting into the air. But Amy was nowhere to be seen.

"What...?" Amendes stared in disbelief. Amy had been right in front of him a split second ago, and had now completely vanished off his screen. It was impossible.

Suddenly, a smug blue face enveloped the monitor screen, and Amendes found himself staring at an all too familiar hedgehog.

"Hello in there! Anyone at home?" Sonic's features grinned on the monitor screen, Amy tightly held in his arms.

Amendes smirked "You've got guts hedgehog. No brains, but guts. Now if you'd hold still, this whole thing can end here and now"

Sonic wagged his finger "Ah ah ah! I don't think so. Lets see what you've got first"

Amendes' smirk vanished from his face "Oh I'll show you what I've got Sonic! You can count on it!"

Sonic watched as The Juggernaut backed up a few paces, and he took the opportunity to put Amy down onto the floor.

"When I say run, run like a rabbit"

Amy was about to argue, before The Juggernaut let out a warning growl.

"Run!" Sonic yelled as The Juggernaut tore towards him. Amy didn't need to be told twice as Sonic jumped into the air, The Juggernaut barelling undernath him before he touched back down on the floor. He only had seconds to relax though, as The Juggernaut did an impossible hundred and eighty turn and faced him again. Sonic frowned.

"_Aim for the turret, that's probably where the controls are_" he thought as the goliath revved up again.

Kicking up dust, The Juggernaut barelled towards the hedgehog again, but this time Sonic didn't jump out of the way. Bracing himself, Sonic tensed up his body for the impact. A split second before it hit, Soic leapt into the air and landed perfectly in front of the turret.

Smirking with glee, Amendes flicked a switch as the monitor screen focussed on Sonic as he prepared to punch at the turret.

"Have a good flight, Sonic" the albino canine laughed, and hit the power button.

Sonic felt the vibration a split second before the battering-ram punched out with explosive force right into his chest. The full impact of the ram hitting him, Sonic was thrown through the air, towards the large monitor still showing Mobius' partially shown face. The blue hedgehog smashed through the screen leaving a sizeable hole, as the glass cracked in a spider-web formation. Mobius' eyes twinkled through the cracks.

"_Hedgehog airlines. First class_"

The arena erupted in panic as armed men poured out of the Mack truck's trailer, firing into the air to drive off the crowd. In the centre of the melee. Tails attempted to keep hold of a struggling Amy.

"Amy, you'll get killed!" the fox grunted, trying to keep hold of Amy's hand.

"I've got to get to him! He might be hurt!" the pink hedgehog struggled.

"Amy..." Tails grunted, before someone slammed into him, causing him to lose his grip on Amy's hand. Like a shot, the pink hedgehog tore through the crowd towards the broken monitor screen.

"Amy!" Tails yelled, as the terrified crowd of people blocked him from reaching Amy.

Amy managed to push her way completley through the crowd, and right up to the now deserted stage. Scrambling onto it, Amy came to an immediate halt as she found herself facing down the barrel of a pistol held by a grinning man she was all too familiar with.

"Miss Rose!" Eggman beamed evilly. "It's been a long time!"

* * *

**Done and done! My longest chapter to date, and there's still plenty more to come! Enjoy for now!**

**Joe.**


	6. The Mobius Network

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, and that can mean only one thing! Its time for the next part of 'The Legion'! This one is a shorter chapter, and by short I mean three thousand words, until the major action in the next few parts. But first, as usual, I will respond to your reviews-

**Maverick87: **Talk as much and as long as you like my friend! Your review was great, and your fics are even greater! And yes, there'll be more Mobians with guns coming up in this fic, and the sequel, since I love them so much! Barks included!

**Titan: **I thought the title of the chapter was quite cheesy myself, but obviously it wasn't! Thanks for reviewing, and yes do get more popcorn, there's still more action to come!

Okay, now that I've done that, its time to light this candle! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Legion**

**The Mobius Network**

Sonic felt like his head was about ready to explode as he opened his eyes, before shutting them again as a surge of pain cracked through his head. Raising a hand up to his temple, Sonic shook his head to clear his blurred vision. As his focus cleared, he could make out an orange blob which slowly began to take form, until he found himself looking at the anxious face of a familiar fox.

"Thank God! Your awake!" Tails straightened up as Sonic took his hand and allowed the fox to help him to his feet out of the mound of rubble he had been lying in.

"What...what happened?" Sonic managed to get out, his head still ringing painfully.

"You got...brained, Sonic" Tails replied hesitantly, unsure quite what to say to the hedgehog in his present state.

"What...are you talking about, Tails?" Sonic grunted, shaking his head and looking at Tails's with anger and confusion etched across his face.

Tails sighed, and pointed upwards "Take a look for yourself"

Sonic looked up at where Tails was pointing, and stepped back in alarm. The giant monitor screen, or what was left of it, stared down at him with its now blank face, a sizeable hole in the middle and cracks that criss-crossed across the screen in a spiderweb pattern. Now he knew why his head hurt so much.

"Did I...I didn't...I went...?" Sonic was too stunned to get the rest of his sentence out.

Tails just nodded "Right through it, whilst Mobius was still on the screen"

Sonics jaw dropped "But that's...that's impossible! I was nowhere near it, how could it have shot me that far?"

Tails bit his lip "I don't know, but it did"

Sonic paused to allow it all to sink in "Well, if it could do that, there's no telling _what _its capable of"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sonic" Tails replied.

"What happened after I got knocked out?"

"Everyone started running in a panic. Then all these guys came out of that truck trailer and started shooting. I tried to hold onto her, but..." the fox faltered.

Sonic looked at Tails "Wait, what do you mean, _her_?"

Tails sighed "Sonic...they got Amy"

"WHAT?" Tails jumped back at Sonic's outburst. The blue hedgehog paused to catch his breath, then continued.

"Tails, how could you let that happen?"

Tails frowned "I couldn't stop her Sonic! She wanted to get to you cos she thought you were did, and she wouldn't listen to me when I tried to stop her! Everyone was running in a panic, and I couldn't hold onto her! When I ran back to get her, Eggman had already gotten to her"

"Wait, Eggman? Hows he involved in all this?"

Tails shrugged "I don't know. All I know is he was on the stage and had a gun to Amy's head. I wanted to help her, but there were so many of them it would have been suicide"

Sonic felt a pang of guilt at what Tails had undoubtedly gone through "Hey, I'm sorry Tails. I know you would have helped her if you could"

Tails nodded "Thanks Sonic"

"We're gonna do something about this, Tails! They won't get away with this!" Sonic's eyes were full of silent rage and determination.

Both climbed down from the ruined building that the monitor was attached to. All around them police cars and other emergency service vehicles crowded round, uniformed officers closing off the area and holding back the throng of journalists and television camera's attempting to get a better look at the destruction. Sonic looked up as he spotted a familiar black T-Top parked nearby, and the two of them walked up to it as Brett climbed out.

"Bloody hell, I'm surprised you can still walk!" the wolf remarked.

"Barely" Sonic muttered.

"I'm not surprised. Take a look at this" Brett gestured inside the car where a small portable television was sat on the side seat. Increasing the volume, Brett allowed Sonic and Tails to look at the screen. It showed images of massive destruction. Flattened squad cars and othervehicles littered the road, and broken glass was scattered everywhere. A female reporter stepped into view as the camera finished panning across the carnage.

"_This is the scene following what police are describing as something out of an actionfilm, where moments ago a convoy of vehicles involved in the attack in downtown Station Square rampaged through this street. Witnesses report seeing a vehicle similar to an armoured car or tank at the head of the convoy, which tore through everything in its path, including several squad cars. No one was killed, but police were unable to keep pace with the vehicles, and their whereabouts are unknown. Police are urging the public to come forward with any knowledge which will help in their investigation_"

Brett flicked off the set "This whole plan was executed perfectly. The security camera's were disabled, radio's were disconnected, and the whole broadcasting equipment was sabotaged! The only footage we've got is of that Mack truck pulling up at the security gate, and then it cuts out"

"Whoever was driving that thing sure knew how to work it" Sonic muttered, remembering how easily The Juggernaut had swerved back round to attack him, and how quickly it had taken out the police officers shooting at it. It made him shiver.

Brett growled, causing Sonic and Tails to look up at him. The wolf sighed.

"It was Max driving that thing" Brett's eyes simmered with rage.

"How do you know?" Tails asked nervously, not wanting to further anger Brett.

Brett fumbled in his oversized coat before removing a small tape recorder.

"They cut the visuals, but they missed the audio equipment. The whole thing got recorded"

Brett hit the play button, and held it up for the other two to listen.

"_Who are you?_" came Amy's shrill voice, causing the three of them to wince slightly.

"_Who am I?_" another voice, amplified as if from a loudspeaker. "_I'm The Juggernaut, bitch!_"

Brett stopped the tape "I'd recognise that voice anywhere. If it wasn't Max Amendes driving that tank, I'll eat my coat!"

"And they've got Amy" Sonic said quietly, mostly to himself.

"Who?" Brett asked.

"A friend" Tails replied. Brett nodded in understanding.

"Come on, get in. I've got something to show you back at the flat"

The three of them climbed into the battered car, and Brett started the engine and pulled out as more journalists continued to arrive on the scene.

"So, what happens now?" Tails asked from the back seat.

"Now...now I've gotta show you something no one else has seemed to notice" Brett answered. "And if it does have anything to do with all this, things get even more complicated"

"Is that possible?" Sonic asked, half jokingly.

"Oh yeah" Brett put his foot on the accelerator, and the T-Top took off down the tarmac.

* * *

In The Vault... 

"God, its like a freezer in here!" Amendes fumed, rubbing his gloved paws together to try to keep warm in the cold air conditioned breeze.

"Do you have to complain about everything, Max?" Eggman muttered, though he too was feeling the cold through his coat.

"In this case, seeing as how its colder than Siberia in here, the answer would be yes!" Amendes snarled, his breath coming out in small vapour clouds.

The two villains were stood inside the main hub of The Vault, but the temperature had decreased significantly and both were feeling it. Amendes' gloves cracked as he clenched his paw into a fist.

"She's taking too long"

"She'll be here. She wouldn't throw away a chance to acquire jewelry, believe me I know" Eggman replied.

Amendes growled "If she's doing this deliberately, I'll rip her wings off"

Eggman raised an eyebrow "You two really don't get along, do you?"

Amendes snorted "What was you first clue?" he shivered.

Both looked up suddenly at the familiar grate of the lift descending. Jogging over to the giant 30 x 15 platform, they arrived in time to see Rouge climbing out of a silver four door. In the drivers seat, Howard switched off the engine and climbed out to join Rouge at the rear of the car.

"Hello boys. Sorry to keep you waiting" Rouge smirked at the sight of the two shivering men, and wasn't put off in the slightest by the death glare from Amendes.

"Your late!" the albino dog growled, tightening his leather jacket round himself in an attempt to keep out the cold..

Rouge raised an eyebrow "I didn't know I was following a set schedule, Fido" she winked cockily.

Amendes took a threatening step forward, until Eggman stuck out his hand preventing the canine from getting to Rouge.

"Calm down" Eggman muttered into the dogs ear. Amendes let out a snarl, and then stepped back a pace, his emerald eyes still staring daggers at the bat.

"Looks like you've got him on a tight leash, Eggman" Rouge said sarcastically.

"Can we please get on?" Howard spoke up.

Rouge stepped back to allow Howard to insert a key in the boot of the car. Unlocking it, Howard opened the boot to reveal a large cylindrical object that glowed with a dim purple light. Eggman allowed a smirk to spread across his face.

"My, my, thats a fine piece of equipment"

"I only deliver the best" Rouge said coolly.

Howard carefully reached inside and lifted the device out of the boot "The cold temperature will keep it stable until its been properly installed"

"Now he tells us" Amendes muttered darkly.

"Did anyone see you?" Eggman addressed the question to Rouge.

"No one. When I do a job, I do it properly. No slip ups"

"Good, because now that every single law enforcement agent is after us, we've got to make sure we keep a low profile until we're ready to move"

"How long do you think until Sonic comes after his little girlfriend?" Rouge asked.

Amendes smirked "Not long. But since we've shown him and the entire town what that machine is capable of, we shouldn't have too much to worry about"

"I'm not worried. Are you?" Rouge asked the dog coolly.

"Nope"

"Where did you put her?" Rouge asked Eggman.

"We've got her settled nice and cosy in one of the store rooms" Eggman chuckled. "From the noise she made, anyone would think we were holding her against her will!"

"So, where is our benevolent employer? I thought he'd be here by now" Rouge asked.

Eggman shrugged "No idea"

"Why?" Amendes cut in. "Worried you won't get paid for your little errand?" he smirked sarcastically.

Rouge huffed "I wasn't even talking to you, flea brains!"

Amendes jabbed a finger at the bat "When all this is over, I'm gonna fold you four ways...and leave you for a cat toy!"

"I'd like to see you try" Rouge gave the canine a menacing look.

Eggman rubbed his forehead and grimaced "Children" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the interstate... 

Mobius's gloved hands curled and unclurled in his lap as his sleek limosine sped across the highway. Removing the earpiece he had been using to keep up with police reports and news items regarding the attack on Station Square, he couldn't help but smile at how easily the whole plan had worked out. The Juggeranut had proven itself capable of withstanding everything the Station Square law enforcement had thrown at it, as well as Sonic the hedgehog. But Mobius wasn't fooling himself. Sonic was strong and resilient, and if nothing else his devotion to Amy Rose would keep him as a lingering threat.

Now, as his car sped towards The Vault, he pressed a single switch on the arm-rest of his seat. The top of the arm-rest flipped open, revealing a cell phone. Taking hold of it, Mobius typed in a number. It was a number he hadn't used ina while, but one which he wasn't likely to forget. Breathing hoarsely, he listened as the phone rang once, twice, four times, then an answer.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"_Darius, its Mobius. I need a favour_"

There was a brief pause at the other end, before the voice, Darius, continued, more awake and eager than before.

"Mobius, this is a surprise! It's been a while"

"_Yes, it has. But as I said, I need a favour_"

"Do you want me to get Pieter? He's asleep at the moment, but I can wake him up"

"_No, no. I wouldn't want to impose on your...fun_"

"What do you want?"

"_I want the number_"

"What? _His_ number?"

"_Yes. I want his number, and I know you have it_"

"Your sure? Its a bit risky"

"_In my profession Darius, it pays to think ahead in the game. Its merely a fall back in case anything should go wrong_"

"Well, we are here to help. Thats our motto after all"

"_I know it is. The motto of 'The Forge'. So, do you have the number?_"

"Of course"

Memorising the number, Mobius ended the call. A smile tugging at his lips, he sat back in his seat as the limo sped towards its destination.

* * *

Brett's fingers typed away on the keyboard, hacking into various computer systems and firewalls. 

"Where did you learn how to do all this?" Tails asked, impressed at Brett's resiliance and confidence in hacking into private files.

Brett smirked "I took a course in hacking" he chuckled, as he typed ina final password and sat back in his chair.

"There we are. I've just patched into the computer system of the science and research facility of Station Square. This place specifies in secret government projects, most of them military, for the good of the country. Its a pretty tough nut to break into, but someone managed it"

On the computer screen flashed a recording of CCTV footage inside what appeared to be a vault. Crates and tarpaul covered machinery was stacked up against the walls. A few seconds later, an all too familiar figure appeared on the screen.

"Rouge!" Sonic and Tails uttered in unison, as on the screen Rouge flew down from the ceiling and picked up a small metallic case. Clutching it tightly, the bat disappeared offscreen. Brett stopped the recording.

"No alarms went off. None of the guards were alerted. It was as if nothing had happened. And besides, with everyone busy occupied by Mobius and Amendes' stunt, it would have been all too easy to slip inside and go for the pickings"

"What did she take anyway?" Sonic asked.

Brett shrugged "Don't know. But that place deals with advanced weaponry and other experimental equipment, so I think its fair to assume that whatever it was, it ain't pleasant"

"Why would Rouge steal something liek that? She's only interested in jewels"

Brett typed another password in on the keyboard, and another piece of security footage flashed up on the screen. It showed a silver four door parked up in an alleyway with its rear facing the camera screen. Seconds later, Rouge emerged onto the screen, to be met by Howard as he climbed out of the car and took hold of the metal case. Turning his back to the camera, Howard opened the boot and placed the case inside. Discarding the casing, Howard shut the boot and climbed into the drivers seat as Rouge climbed into the car and took off.

"I did a call in on that licence plate, and guess what? It belongs to our friend Howard Willis"

"So, Rouge is working for Mobius too" Sonic concluded.

"Eggman, Amendes, and Rouge. All working for him. Like a team-up" Tails remarked.

"A Legion of Doom, if you'd forgive the cliche?" Brett chuckled.

Sonic turned to Brett "Didn't you say you had that Howard guys address?"

Brett nodded "Yeah. Why, you think we'd find something?"

"Its worth a look. Maybe we'll find something to lead us to Mobius"

"Maybe" Brett got to his feet and rummaged in the draw before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Here it is. Come on, I'll drive. Tails?"

"Yeah Brett?" Tails asked.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on the flat? No offence, but I'd like someone at this end in case something comes up"

"Sure. I'll do that"

"Great" Brett quickly handed Tails a sheet of paper with a number scribbled on. "Here's my cell number in case anything comes up"

Tails watched as Brett and Sonicquickly left the room. Sonic poked his head round the corner.

"See you in a sec, lil bro!"

Tails heard the door slam shut, and then sat down in Brett's computer chair.

"So, looks like I'm lookout"

Little did Tails realise how dangerous being a lookout was going to be...

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted then, and there's still more to come! What exactly is it that The Legion now have in their possession? Who are Mobius's mysterious associates, and who's number does he now have in his possession? These answers, and a couple or so more, will be answered soon!**

**Joe.**


	7. Finger On The Trigger

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, and that can mean only one thing..._dramatic drumroll_...its time for the latest installment of 'The Legion'! But before that, I will once again respond to your reviews-

**Maverick87: **Tails is in for a nasty surprise in this chapter, but he's learnt a thing or two from his alter ego which'll bode well for him in this chapter, and the future. He's changed a lot since 'Return of Shadow Fox'. And yes, we are mean in messing around with the little guy in our fics...but it makes for great stories, Mmmmwwwwhahahahaha! And thanks for saying I'm underrated. Its really nice to know that my fics are being enjoyed and that I'm being seen as a good writer. Thanks!

**Raziel777: **New reviewer! Thanks for jumping on the bandwagon Raziel! And you won't have long to wait to find out whats going to happen to Tails. Thanks for reviewing!

**Titan: **Cliffhangers are evil sometimes, but its the best way to ensure people will keep coming back for more! And try not to fall out of your chair in excitement, or else I might have to pay for the medical bills! Hehe!

All righty then, those are now done! Now its time to rev this baby up! And Tails is in for a nasty surprise...

**

* * *

**

**The Legion**

**Finger On The Trigger**

Mobius's office was a large room with no carpet, no pictures on the walls, no ornamentation of any sort. The lighting came from halogen lamps built into the walls, which was dimmed low casting the office in shadow, and the only furniture in the room was a long glass table surrounded by leather chairs. There was a second door on the far side of the room, but it was locked. The main entrance to the office was via a metal lift which opened directly in front of the desk. A silver fan span lazily on the ceiling, a faint breeze circulating the room.

The man himself sat upon the largest chair behind one side of the table, the surface bare except for a black leather blotting pad and a tray with two silver fountain pens. Mobius liked efficiency, and his office was just that. He had no time for decorations or other such frivolities. To him, business always came before pleasure.

He looked up as the lift pinged, and a second later the doors opened revealing Nyder and Howard. Inbetween the two men was a very frightened Amy Rose. Her eyes widened as she saw Mobius, but she was unable to speak. Her hands were tied and there was a piece of ducktape across her mouth. Nyder and Howard forced her into a chair and stood over her. Her eyes avoided Mobius.

"_Remove the tape from her mouth_" Mobius ordered, and Amy yelped slightly as Nyder tore it off sharply.

"_Why did you tie her up?_"

"Because she wouldn't stop screaming" Nyder replied. "And she bit my hand when I was gagging her"

Mobius tutted and turned to Amy "_It appears you have behaved in a very unladylike way, Miss Rose_"

Amy glared at Mobius. She couldn't make him out fully in the dim light, but his eyes glowed at her like two hot embers.

"Why did you bring me here? Whats going on?" she demanded fiercely.

Nyder gripped her shoulder tightly, causing her to wince.

"Don't talk back, unless you want something unpleasant to happen to you" the muscleman warned, silencing any further outburst from Amy.

"_Thank you Nyder_" Mobius said. "_And to answer your question Miss Rose, you have been brought here as a precaution_"

"A precaution?" Amy spoke out, but was silenced again as Nyder glared at her, towering above the pink hedgehog.

"_Yes. Despite the success of The Juggernaut in its latest practise run, I have no doubt whatsoever that Sonic will continue to snoop into my affairs. Therefore, I have takenthe precaution of holding you here until the project has reached its conclusion. Should Sonic continue to interfere, we have you as a deterrent_"

Nyder flashed a grin and looked down at Amy "It'd be such a shame to have to harm you, but that is entirely up to your boyfriend"

Amy shivered under Nyder's stare. Next to her, Howard griamced slightly, clearly uncomfortable.

"_Once the project has been completed, you will be released unharmed_" Mobius continued. "_But please do not try to escape or cause difficulties, or Nyder will be forced to do unpleasant things to you_"

Nyder continued to grin. Amy gulped at the thought of what Mobius meant exactly by 'unpleasant things'.

Mobius looked up at Howard "_Has the component been fully installed, Howard?_"

Howard nodded slightly "Just about sir. It needs a it more adjusting and time to settle, but it should be fully operational within the next few hours"

Amy straightened up in her chair. She had had enough, it was time to get some answers.

"Just whats going on here anyway? What are you and Eggman planning?" she demanded.

Although she couldn't tell, Amy sensed that Mobius was smiling at her remark.

"_You are very inquisitve indeed Miss Rose. But I must warn you, curiosity killed the cat. It can also kill the hedgehog. But, I will humour you_"

Mobius clasped his hands in front of the desk. Amy saw that he was wearing thick black leather gloves, the material bulging slightly.

"_I am, as I have previously stated, a businessman. Whilst others in the criminal game waste their time and expenses on schemes of world conquest and other such nonsense, I am a realist. My goal is primarily business, and making money. That is the sole aim of The Juggernaut project_"

Amy looked confused "So, your not planning on taking over the city?"

Mobius wagged his index finger "_No. Why would I waste my time on such a ridiculous notion as that? I am not interested at all in conquest, and I have no intention of ever being. I am merely interested in financial gain wherever possible. The Juggernaut is my latest money making project, as you will soon come to realise_"

"Then why did you try to kill Sonic, and all those people at the party?" Amy leered at Mobius, no longer caring as Nyder's grip on her shoulder tightened.

Mobius waved the question off with his hand "_It was nothing personal against Sonic or indeed the people of Station Square. It was merely a test of my machines capabilities. Nothing personal, just business_"

Amy was stunned. How could someone be so cold, so ruthless in making money that it involved killing and injuring innocent people?

"_Now please Miss Rose, enough questions. I am a busy man, and I have schedules to keep. I'm sure you understand. Nyder. Take her back to her room_"

Amy found herself being lifted out of the chair by Nyder, and though she struggled she was carried by the muscleman out of the office and back into the lift, kicking and shouting the whole time. The lift door closed with a soft ping, leaving Howard and Mobius alone.

"_We have a few hours before we have to leave_" Mobius addressed to Howard. "_I want all personnel informed, and I want loading to begin_"

"Yes sir" Howard nodded once, and then turned and walked towards the lift. It opened with a soft ping, and he disappeared inside it as the doors slid shut. Now alone, Mobius sat back in his chair, carefully removing his gloves. The gleaming steel claws underneath the black leather flexed silently as Mobius laid them in his lap. He would rest for a few moments, knowing that his plan was folding out exactly as he had anticipated.

No one, not even Sonic, would stop him.

* * *

Amendes couldn't help but smirk, as all around him black clothed personnel began preliminary loading and packing. He knew Mobius was preparing to abandon The Vault, and he also knew that he and the other members of The Legion would be going with him. He himself would be driving The Juggernaut. After that, he would be paid handsomly for his services. Maybe he would continue to work for Mobius. Now that he was a free dog, he could plan ahead. 

But first, he had one last thing to take care of before they left.

He looked up as Nyder strided into the room, looking over the loading that was going on. Amendes walked up to him.

"Hey Nyder, I've got a favour to ask"

"What favour?" Nyder asked. Amendes couldn't help but look in slight amazement at how Nyder's body appeared to be on the brink of bursting out of his clothes.

"I need to borrow the car for a while"

Nyder raised an eyebrow "Why?"

Amendes smirked "I've got...one or two personal matters to take care of"

Nyder nodded. He knew exactly what Amendes had in mind, but he was never the less cautious.

"It'll have to be quick. We're moving out in the next couple of hours"

"I'll be quick" Amendes replied, his grin unwavering.

Nyder reached into his pocket and tossed the keys into the canines waiting paw. Amendes pocketed them into his jacket, and turned towards the garage, his black boots crunching underfoot. He caught sight of Rouge as she walked into the room, and brushed past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Amendes stopped, and turned round to face her with a sick grin "I have a death to arrange"

* * *

Tails's eyes opened as he found himself once more on the brink of falling asleep. Yawning, he straightened up in his chair, and blinked his eyes to clear his vision. Brett and Sonic had been gone for over an hour, meaning that wherever Howard's old address was, it was a good way away. Tails had found out very quickly how boring being lookout was. The phone hadn't rung once, and Brett's computer screen continued to stare at him with its blank monitor screen. 

Tails leaned back in the chair, causing it to adjust to his weight until he was staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know when Sonic and Brett were due back, or whether they'd phone ahead to make sure he was still in the flat. Once more, he felt his eyes become heavy, and he had to struggle to keep them open. Climbing out of the chair, he walked over to the kitchen.

"Maybe a coffee will keep me awake" he muttered to himself, glancing outside. The sky was already beginning to turn a dark blue, and the streetlights were beginning to flick on, casting the street a dim orange.

Pulling open the cutlery draw, Tails jumped back slightly at what caught his eye. The slender barrel of a Magnum pistol. He then remembered that he had first found it there when they had brought Brett home following the accident with Charlie, and had put it back exactly in the same place. Now, fascinated by the way the barrel caught the light, he picked it up and weighed it up in his hand.

Tails knew all about guns. Ever since the first incident with Shadow Fox over a year ago, Tails had been interested in guns. How they worked, how they felt to the touch, the power one had once their finger was wrapped round the trigger. It was primarily due to Shadow Fox that Tails knew so much about guns, and how to use them. He had learnt a few things from his alter ego that had helped him ever since. He wasn't a master shot, but when the need arose Tails knew how to handle a firearm.

Placing the pistol back into the draw, Tails flicked on the kettle and began to remove the needed essentials from the cupboard to make a cup of coffee.

Clutching the steaming mug in his hands a few minutes later, Tails sat back down in the chair in front of Brett's computer, and sipped. He felt his tiredness begin to disappear as he continued to drink the black liquid, which was just as well for what happened next.

Tails's ears perked up at the sound of a scream. Putting the half drunk mug onto the desk, Tails walked over to the window overlooking the street and looked out. He saw a black vespa scooter which two men dressed in black were riding. It was going at speed, and in front of it was a young woman running as fast as she could for fear of being mowed down by the scooter. Tails watched in alarm as the woman ran the full length of the street, the vespa scooter gaining on her with every pace. Tails's initial shock turned to anger, and before he realised what he was doing her had already opened the window to its full capacity, and lifted one foot onto the ledge ready to jump out to help the terrified woman.

Tails stopped himself as an idea formed in his head, and he quickly jumped down from the windowsill and ran into the kitchen. Flinging open the draw, he saw what he was looking for. Grasping the pistol tightly, Tails ran back towards the window, and without pausing threw himself out into the air.

The fox's twin tails span up immediatley, and Tails found himself hovering above the street. Turning his head, he just spotted the vespa as it disappeared round a bend still in pursuit of the woman. With a determined scowl, Tails span round and flew in pursuit, the pistol clasped in his hand.

The woman had run into an alleyway, and too late had realised it was a dead end. Trembling in fear, she heard the vespa draw to a halt behind her. Spinning round, she wathced in terror as the two men dismounted and slowly began to advance on her, sadistic smiles spread across their faces.

"Ready for a good time, cutey pie?" one of them said, licking his lips as he slowly advanced on the terrified girl.

"Please...please just...leave me alone!" the woman trembled, tears trickling down her cheeks as the men came within inches of her.

"Well leave you alone, once we've had our fun" the other man replied, reaching out and grabbing her round her wrist.

"Leave her alone!" a determined voice ordered from behind them.

"And who the hell the hell are you to..." the first man began, but stopped as his eyes rested on an orange twin tailed fox.

"Well, well! Look who we've got here then!" the second man remarked. "Its the little fox freak!"

Tails eyes narrowed as the men released their grip on the woman, and began to advance on him.

"Looks like we'll still have some fun" the first man sniggered as he came within a few feet of Tails, drawing his hands into fists.

Tails smiled, though his eyes remained narrowed, and raised the pistol he had taken from Brett's flat. The two men came to an immediate halt, regarding the pistol in the fox's hand with a mixture of uncertainty and fear.

"It's not loaded" the second man remarked, though his voice betrayed his certainty.

Tails smirk grew wider "You sure?" he asked, before raising the pistol and firing it. The blast echoed throughout the alley, and there was a splinter of glass as the bullet impacted with a nearby window. Tails lowered the pistol back at the two men.

"Want another demonstration?" his voice came out low and dangerous, intending to scare the men. It worked.

"Jeez man! Lets get the hell out of here!" the first man quickly ran past the fox, ignoring the vespa and disappearing round the corner. The second man faltered as Tails kept him covered with the pistol, before he too took off around the corner.

Tails smiled and lowered the pistol. He walked over to the woman who regarded him with a mixture of fear and gratefullness.

"Your safe now" he said.

The woman smiled "Thank you" she wrapped him in a hug and squeezed him. Tails grimaced slightly in embarassment, but allowed her to hold him for a few seconds before she straightened up.

"Well, I'd better get going. Thank you again" she blew him a kiss, and then walked out of the alley.

Tails smiled to himself. He had done that without help from anyone, not even Sonic. He wasn't just a sidekick anymore. He could handle things himself as well.

Jumping over the abandoned vespa, Tails made his way on foot back to Brett's flat. He thought nothing could spoil the warm feeling he had after his solo rescue mission.

But he was wrong.

* * *

The first sign of trouble was when he was a few metres away from the flat. A black car was parked directly in front of the building. It hadn't been there when Tails had left. 

The fox felt a shiver run up his spine. He didn't knwo why, but he knew there was something seriously wrong with the whole picture.

Clutching the pistol tightly in his hand, Tails made his way quietly towards the front door. Opening it a crack, and trying to be as quiet as possible, Tails closed the door behind him and listened. His ears perked up at the sounds of movement from the living room, and making sure he didn't make a sound, Tails approached and poked his head round the corner.

The room was in dim lighting, the only source of light coming from a lamp ona small nearby table. The sounds of movement were louder from this distance, and Tails saw a hunched figure kneeling down on the floor, muttering quietly. A large couch had been moved away from the wall where the figure was knelt. As Tails moved slightly closer, he saw that the figure was quickly screwing something into the wall.

Tails moved even further into the room, and that was when he made his mistake. His foot impacted with a metal bin placed against the wall, which let out a dull glang upon impact. The hunched figure looked up sharply, and Tails found himself staring at a pair of cold emerald eyes. The figure stood up fully, and in the light of the lamp Tails saw that it was a white dog wearing a black leather jacket and trousers, a gun in its gloved hand which was pointing at him. Tails saw that it was a Smith and Wesson .40, small and powerful with a three and a half inch barrel.

The dog smirked at Tails "Aren't you the nasty tattle-tale! Ratting me out before I've had my fun"

Tails scowled as he recognised the voice from the tape recorder Brett had played "Max Amendes?"

Amendes sniggered and nodded "The one and only. And you must be Tails. I was wondering when I'd get the chance to meet you"

Tails didn't dare raise the pistol in his hand, Amendes gun still aimed directly at his chest. Any sudden movement might send the canine off, and it would only take one shot to bring Tails down. Luckily, in the dim light within the room, Amendes hadn't seen the firearm Tails had in his possession. So at least he had an advantage over his opponent.

"What are you doing here, Amendes?" Tails demanded, his eyes narrowed and sizing up his opponent. Amendes was slightly taller than the fox, but looked more powerfully built. In a hand to hand combat, Tails would definitely struggle.

"Taking care of a few loose ends" the albino canine replied, nudging his head in the direction of the wall he had been working on "It would have been so simple. Hide the bomb behind the sofa, and wait until Bretty boy came back. A flick of a button, and he'd be wall pizza" he sniggered.

Tails felt himself shudder with rage. Amendes was sick, and Tails wondered how many people the canine had snuffed out in similar methods over the years.

A small growl released from Tails mouth "I'm gonna stop you" his voice once more came out low and threatening, but Amendes didn't so much as flinch.

"You're welcome to try but, heh-heh, I'm not taking bets on that happening anytime soon" the canine raised his gun, and cocked it.

Taisl dove out of the way a split second before the bullet fired, embedding itself into the wall where he had just been standing. Diving for cover under the desk, Tails raised his own weapon and fired. The bullet shot across the room and hit the lamp, shattering it and plunging the room into darkness.

Amendes looked round in surprise. He hadn't expected Tails to be armed, and now the fox had gotten an upper-hand. Amendes lifted his gun close to his ear, and carefully made his way towards the couch he had moved.

"You really think you can beat me Tails? You might as well come out now and make things easier for yourself" Amendes growled, his eyes darting round for any sign of the fox.

From under the desk, Tails raised his gun and fired in Amendes's direction. The bullet blasted into the arm of the couch, sending a cloud of feathers into the air. Amendes swore under his breath and crouched down behind the couch, close to the wall.

Tails felt his heart racing in his chest as he waited for the dog to make his move. He knew that Amendes didn't know where he was hiding, so that gave him an advantage. On the downside, Tails had used up three bullets already, and that only left him three to protect himself. As well as that, Amendes was well covered, which would make it difficult for Tails to get a clear shot.

Tails' thought pattern was interupted as the floor a few inches in front of him exploded in a shower of carpet debris, and he instinctively dove for cover. He was wrong, Amendes did know where he was hiding, and if Tails had been a few inches closer he would already be dead.

He didn't have long to contemplate this, as another bullet embedded itself in the wooden leg of the desk, splinters flying in all directions. Tails knew he wasn't safe in this position. Realising the danger of what he was about to do, Tails jumped back from out under the desk and jumped into the air, raising his gun and firing at Amende's hiding spot, two bullets punching holes in the wall close by and causing the dog to duck for cover. Raising his own gun, Amendes fired two shots in Tails direction, one bullet cracking a mirror on the wall, the other punching through the wall and leaving a sizeable hole. Tails dodged both bullets, and impacted with the floor and rolled against the wall, hidden under a thick wooden shelf.

Amendes growled under his breath. He only had one bullet left, and to his knowledge the fox had fired four shots, meaning that he had two bullets left. In fact, Tails only had one shot left, and even now the fox was contemplating on his next move. He had to somehow make the dog shoot and miss, which would leave him with a single bullet left and would put him at an advantage over Amendes. If he made a mistake, that one bullet would mean certain death for the fox.

"Give it up Tails!" Amendes yelled, sweat beginning to trickle down his neck. "Come out now and I'll make it quick!"

"Not likely, doggie!" Tails shouted back.

Amendes's eye began to twitch, and a growl escaped from his throat "No one..calls me...doggie!"

Eyes burning, Amendes jumped up and fired in the direction of Tails voice. The bullet slammed into the shelves hinge, bring the entire heavy wooden object crashing down onto Tails, books and papers cascading onto the floor. Disorientated, Tails raised his gun and fired at Amendes. The shot went wide, and with a loud bang embedded itself in the half-built bomb Amendes had screwed onto the wall. The device sparked and fizzled out, dead.

Tails groaned, several books covering his body and papers strewn all around him, his empty pistol lying away from him, useless. Amendes pocketed his now empty gun and walked over and examined the destroyed explosive.

"Oh good!" he muttered sarcastically. "You've wrecked my little gadget. Now I'll have to start all over again!"

Tails tried to untangle himself from the floor, as Amendes strode towards the door.

"Thanks for wrecking everything kid. See you around!"

The canine was surprised as a hand grabbed him round the arm and pulled him back into the room.

"Hold it!" Tails growled, pulling the dog close.

"Oh wise up junior! Games over!" Amendes growled, his arm still in Tails grip.

"I'm taking you in!" Tails said fiercely.

Amendes smirked "Right..."

Before Tails could react, a punch to the jaw followed by another in the stomach knocked the fox off the dog. Amendes grabbed Tails round the arm, and swung him round before releasing him. The fox flew directly into the wall, impacting with a bone jarring crunch before collapsing onto the floor. Amendes walked up to the fallen fox.

"You're outta your league, fox-boy. You've gotta be tough to survive in this game, and I'm the best in the business" the dog leant down closer to Tails.

"Maybe" Tails managed to get out. "But you've never fought me before"

"You!" Amendes laughed "What's to know, your a punk! A rank amateur! A petty sidekick running after that blue rodent Sonic!"

The albino canine cracked his knuckles and smirked down at Tails,

"Still, if its a woopin' your wanting..."

Using adrenaline only, Tails jumped up off the floor, his fist connecting with the dogs muzzle hard. Amendes staggered back, blood beginning to trickle out of his nose and turning his white fur crimson. Amendes leered at Tails with rage burning in his emerald eyes. Tails matched his stare.

Tails was on the dog in an instant, a sharp jab from his left fist connecting with the canine's stomach and sending both of them rolling onto the floor. Tails gripped his other hand round the dogs neck, as Amendes landed a blow on the side of the fox's head. Tails vision span, and he felt Amendes shift his weight under him. Before he could retaliate, Amendes pinned him up against the wall with tremendous strength, and he felt the wind knocked out of him as the dog viciously thrust a fist directly into his gut. Tails sagged, and Amendes flung him across the floor. Tails rolled before he came to a halt, his breath ragged and his lungs burning.

He looked up as Amendes stood over him, his fist balled. Tails took grim satisfaction as he saw the stream of blood continuing to trickle out of the dogs nose and down his chest.

Amendes raised his fist, and smirked down at the fallen fox.

"Times up, fox brat!"

The blow hit Tails in the side of the head, the impact causing his head to strike the hard floor and knocking him out. Amendes raised his booted foot and prepared to stamp on Tails head.

"Wait!"

Amendes looked up in alarm at the source of the voice, only to see Nyder stride into the room. The muscleman's eyes took in the scene of destruction in front of him, and then at the unconscious body of Tails under Amendes.

"Don't kill him. He'll be useful to us"

Amendes growled, and wiped the blood from under his nose. Lowering his boot, he allowed Nyder to walk over to the fox and kneel beside him.

"We'll take him to The Vault. Mobius will have some use for him" Nyder said as he hoisted Tails onto his shoulder.

Amendes nodded, his eyes narrowed with anger at being put out "If he tries anything, I'll kill him"

Nyder nodded, and walked past the dog and out of the room. Amendes heard the front door open, and walked after them.

* * *

A few minutes later, the phone in Brett's flat began to ring. It was Brett callling to inform Tails that they were about to return. 

But there was no one there to answer it.

* * *

**Done and done! The longest chapter so far, and perhaps the most violent scene I've ever written! What will happen to Tails? What is Mobius's big business plan? And will Sonic be able to save everyone in time? **

**If you want answers, you'll have to tune in for the next part! Until then, enjoy!**

**Joe.**


	8. Business Deals

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, which means once again its time for another chapter of 'The Legion'! I shall now respond to your reviews-

**Maverick87: **Tails can indeed still use a gun! He's still retained afew things of usefulness from Shadow Fox, and this won't be the last time he'll put them to good effect. But once again things will become unpleasant for our favourite little fox, mmwwwhahahahahaha!...ahem...sorry. Thanks for reviewing!

**captain deoxys: **Yes that would be funny...and strange, hehe!

**Raziel777: **Tails will go for round two against Mobius's goons, and its going to be so much fun! You'll see it when it happens!

**Titan: **Tails isn't as much of a pushover as he once was, thanks in part to what happened to him over Shadow Fox. And his interest in guns may as yet still help him and others out of tricky situations coming up...You'll find out soon enough!

Okey dokey! Now that that's taken care of...lets light the fuse!

* * *

**The Legion**

**Business Deals**

"Wake him up"

Tails heard the voice as if it was from a distance, though in reality the speaker was only a few feet away from him. A second later, a sharp blow to the face snapped him awake with a jerk. As his vision cleared, Tails found himself looking at the smug faces of Amendes and a man who's rippling frame was barely concealed by a white muscle shirt.

"Bout time you woke up" Amendes sneered, and Tails felt a faint glimmer of satisfaction when he noticed the dog had a tissue to his nose, which was apparently still bleeding from the fox's fist.

Tails was in a small room that was acting as a cell. Black cement covered the floor and ceiling, and the walls were smooth, almost glass-like, to the touch. The air smelt metallic and harsh.

He tried moving, but immediately realised that his hands were bound, as were his legs. Thick metal shackles bound his wrists and ankles to the wall, his tails pressed against his back. With a snarl, Tails leered at his two jailers.

"Struggle all you want. Those restraints are industrial strength" the muscle man smirked in satisfaction. "If they can restrain an elephant, they shouldn't have any trouble holding you back"

Tails winced as a shock of pain went up his leg. He didn't know how long he had been locked up, wherever he was, but judging by the pins and needles sensations that were running up his legs and tails, he must have been out for a long amount of time. His chest hurt and he could tell from the swelling pain on the side of his head that he had a nasty bruise where Amendes had punched him.

The muscle man cracked his knuckles "We've been asked by our employer to escort you to his office. But we have to ensure you'll remain...complient"

Amendes smirked evilly, causing Tails to flinch. He didn't want to think upon what exactly the two of them had in mind for him, but it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Lets start with his legs and move up from there" Amendes muttered, his voice muffled and bunged up.

Tails gulped as the muscle man advanced on him...

* * *

Earlier... 

Sonic and Brett arrived at the address formely owned by Howard Willis. The building was located over an hour away from Brett's flat, in a street that ended in a dead end. The buildings round it were unoccupied as far as Sonic could tell, some of them with windows and doors boarded up, which made it clear that no one had occupied the street in the last year. And it had been over seven months since Howard had gone missing.

Brett and Sonic climbed out of the car, and the wolf gestured at one of the doors "Thats the one" he said.

The two of them walked up to the door, and after a quick look to make sure no one was watching, Brett led Sonic inside.

The first thing Sonic noticed about the house was the amount of dust that appeared to have covered every square inch of furniture. They walked into a high-ceilinged living room, their footsteps echoing off the floorboards and a thin layer of dust attaching itself to the bottom of their shoes. It was obvious that Howard had left ina hurry. The room was in disaray, furniture overturned and cluttered awkwardly around the room. One one wall hung a mirror caked in a thin layer of grime, a wooden desk underneath it.

Sonic looked up as Brett sneezed loudly. The wolf looked at him in embarassment.

"Sorry. Allergies"

Sonic didn't blame him. If he hadn't been allergic to dust when he had first walked into Howard's house, he was sure going to be by the time they left.

Brett wrinkled his nose to muffle another sneeze, and then walked further into the room.

"Right. Lets get to work then"

As Sonic started looking under and around the furniture, Brett walked into a small side kitchen area which was cluttered with assorted filthy pots and plates. Sonic didn't know exactly what he was looking for, and he wasn't entirely sure Brett did either. But there had to be something that would lead them to Mobius, however small. That was what Sonic was hoping, anyway.

Everything was silent. No sounds from outside. No life at all. Sonic found it eery, like the house was trying to warn him of some oncoming threat. He dismissed it from his mind.

"_Come on hedgehog. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing_"

Nearby, Sonic heard Brett as he searched the kitchens cupboards and drawers. Another loud sneeze from the wolf confirmed that the kitchen was just as dusty as the living room.

Finding nothing of interest, Sonic went over to the desk. The surface was bare, so Sonic turned his attention to the drawers. To his surprise, they were unlocked. The first draw yielded nothing of value apart from a single paperclip, but the second drawer peaked Sonics interest. Several small scraps of paper with writing on them, which Sonic could tell had been torn up in a hurry. Picking them up in his hand, Sonic lay them on the table top.

"Hey Brett! I think I've found something"

Brett peeked his head round the corner and waked over to Sonic, the hedgehog already attempting to piece together the scraps on the desk. Whoever had torn it up in the first place had been sloppy, and after only a few seconds Sonic had managed to piece all the scraps together. Though it appeared that the note had been scribbled as roughly and as quickly as possible, neither of them had trouble reading what had been written.

"ROUTE 49. SECOND DIRT ACCESS ROAD ON LEFT. 'RIDGEWOOD'"

Brett furrowed his brow as he read over the message a second time, and then straightened up.

"I know Route 49. It's a highway several miles out of town. But what the heck is 'Ridgewood'?"

"I don't know" Sonic replied. "But whatever it is, its got something to do with Mobius. Why else would Howard have torn it up?"

Brett nodded "Do you think it'll lead to where they're hiding out?"

Sonic smirked "There's only one way to find out"

Scooping up the pieces of paper, Brett pocketed them before pulling out his cellphone.

"I'd better ring Tails, tell him we're on our way" he said as he dialed in the number and held it up to his ear. Sonic waited, eager to get going. If the scraps were directions to Mobius's base, that was where they would be holding Amy.

The hedgehogs eagerness slipped as he saw Brett's brow furrow as the cell continued to ring without answer. A whole minute past, and still Tails didn't pick up. Brett looked at Sonic, puzzled.

"Funny. He's not picking up. I wonder why?"

An unpleasant feeling ran through Sonic. Why didn't Tails pick up? Had something happened to him?

"Come on" Sonic said fiercely. "We'd better go check for ourselves"

* * *

At that moment... 

Mobius was sat in his office, sitting in his chair with a glass of water close by on the desk. He was holding a cellphone against his ear, listening to the person on the other end.

Sonic thought he was so clever, but Mobius had eyes and ears everywhere. Nothing happened in Station Square's under-world that he didn't hear of, and although not even Howard knew, Mobius had had his house under surveillance for months. And with good reason.

"_Well if they find anything, kill them_" he spoke into the cell, reaching over and picking up the water glass. He took a sip as he listened to the reply.

"_It's late, and besides that whole area has been deserted for months. No one will see you, and if they do just take care of it_"

Mobius hated having to persuade his henchmen into doing the job at hand. He paid them to do his bidding, and it irked him when he was questioned. Something that didn't happen often.

"_Call me when you've finished. And remember...I want them dead_" Mobius hung up the cell, and took another drink of water.

He didn't have anything against Sonic the hedgehog really, nor indeed the detective who had been snapping at his heels for the past few months, but they had gotten too deep into his personal matters. They had to be removed.

At any cost.

* * *

Sonic and Brett walked out of Howard's house and back into the cold night air. The temperature had dropped a further few degree's, and the sky had turned an even deeper shade of blue. But despite this, none of the streetlights came on. Sonic came to the conclusion that they hadn't worked for months. 

Brett cleared his throat "Okay, so what are we going to do?"

Sonic looked up at him "How do you mean?"

"Are we going back to my place to check on Tails, or are we going to check up on this address?"

Sonic paused, and thought. If they went back to check on Tails, it might give Mobius the opportunity to do a Hoodini on them and disappear without a trace. If that happened, Sonic doubted they would get a second chance against The Legion.

On the other hand, Tails might have been hurt. Or worse. And Sonic would enver forgive himself if something had happened to his little bro when he wasn't there to help.

"Sonic?" Brett spoke up, cutting Sonics thought train. The hedgehog sighed deeply, and then looked at the wolf with determination burning in his eyes.

"We'd better check on this address. Tails is tough, he can look after himself. And we might not get another chance to stop them"

Brett nodded, and reached into his pocket for his car keys.

And everything went downhill from there.

A car's headlights blinked on, throwing a beam of light straight at them. A second later another car did exactly the same.

Both cars were identical: two-seater black cars, sleek and low to the ground. A third pair of headlights flicked on. There were three vehicles parked in a half-circle at the end of the street, blocking off any chance of escape.

The doors of the first car swung open, and the two occupants stepped out. Both were dressed in black overcoats and shades. Neither of them moved, and Sonic knew why.

There was nowhere to run.

Sonic's eyes narrowed, and he turned to Brett. The wolf smirked and nodded slowly.

In a flash of blue, Sonic disappeared from sight before appearing a split second later behind the three cars. Realising, the two men reached inside their coats and removed their firearms. Sonic tensed up, waiting for them to make the first move. From the corner of his eye, Sonic saw the doors of the other two cars begin to open.

A sudden roaring sound caught the mens attention, and they had a second to react before Brett's T-Top slammed into the front of the first Smart car, reversing out of the street at speed. The men jumped aside as their car spun sideways in a shower of broken glass and metal. There was a terrible metallic scream, and Sonic knew that the car had been taken out of the fight. Permanently.

Before the two assassins could counter-attack, Sonic jumped into the air as Brett's car reversed out of the street, landing smoothly on the T-Tops roof. Brett pressed down ont he accelerator, and the T-Top shot off with a screech of rubber.

Sonic exhaled, the wind blowing against his fur as the T-Top roared down the tarmac. For a moment he thought they had given Mobius's goons the slip. But then he heard the screech of tyres, as the two remaining cars skidded into view and shot forward in pursuit.

Brett saw the cars reflections in the rear view mirror, and pressed further down on the accelerator, hoping that Sonic would be able to hold on as the T-Top gained speed.

Sonic was temporarily blinded as the wind hit him full in the face, and when he glanced back he saw the pursuit cars had gained on the T-Top, the noise from their engines defeaning. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before they boxed Brett's car in, and he could guess the rest from there. Mobius wanted them dead, and he was pulling out all the stops.

It was definitely the wrong time to even be contemplating what he was about to do, but never the less Sonic straightened up on the T-Tops roof, standing up to full height. He saw the driver of one of the Smart cars stare at him, wondering what he was playing at. He wouldn't have long to wait to find out.

With a quick bend of the knee's, Sonic threw himself into the air, and onto the road. Immediatley on contact with the tarmac, Sonic raced up to the drivers side window of the T-Top. Brett stared at him as if he was insane, but Sonic just winked and sped off ahead of the T-Top. Brett wondered what the hell the hedgehog was playing at, until he heard the sund of an engine, and turned to the side in time to see one of the Smart cars turn onto the nearest lane and speed off in pursuit of the blue blue.

Brett chuckled. Sonic had pulled the stunt in order to get at least one of the cars off of Brett's tail, leaving him with only one pursuer to deal with. He looked into the rear view mirror, and smirked.

"Okay pal. You want a race? Okay...lets race!"

Flooring the gas pedal, Brett span the car into a sharp right turn. Behind him, the Smart car followed suit.

* * *

Sonic found himself running through a series of narrow streets, thankfully with no one else other than him in sight. Behind him, the Smart car continued to keep pace, scraping against the sides of the narrow lanes with its engine roaring. 

Keeping pace, Sonic turned into one road, cut down another, across a corner and out onto a main road. The Smart car managed to stay on him, its headlights shattered from the impact of the sharp turns. Sonic realised that the driver was going to stay on him no matter what he did, and on the main road there were no buildings in easy jumping reach, leaving him a sitting target. Starting to get desperate, Sonic could hear the Smart car as it gained on him from behind.

And thats when he made his move.

Hoping to time it just right, Sonic crouched down whilst still running. He waited until the right moment, and then jumped into the air. His aim was perfect as he landed on top of the Smart car after a mid-air somersault. Crouching down immediately, Sonic gripped and held on for what was about to come.

The driver of the Smart car hit the brakes, but the car was going too fast, and it immediately span into a fish-tail swerve. Sonic gripped as hard as he could as the black car swerved across the road, the driver frantically trying to regain control. His partner, who had had his seatbelt unfastened, hastily clipped it on as the car swerved sharply to the left. Sonic held on until his knuckles were white as the car tilted onto two wheels, threatening to tip over. Tensing his body, Sonic climbed up and without thinking fully jumped off of the roof. Now airborne, Sonic somersaulted before impacting with the road. He felt his chest burn as the sudden stop reverberated through his legs and up his body. A terrible metallic scream ripped through his head as the Smart cars fate was sealed.

Unable to level back onto its four wheels, the car turned turtle and rolled end over end across the tarmac, metal parts and glass shards blown into the air. After nine complete flips, the car came to a halt upended in a smoking heap. The less said of its two occupants, the better.

Sonic got to his feet and surveyed the damage. Debris littered the road, and the smell of burning rubber and smoke filled the night air. His ears perked up at the sound of an engine, and he immediately tensed up, expecting the second Smart car to come tearing towards him.

Instead, Sonic was met by the sight of the battered, and now even more banged up, T-Top as it skidded to a halt. The drivers door opened, and Brett stepped out, surveying the destroyed Smart car with raised eyebrows.

"Woah! Looks like you showed them whats for!" the wolf smirked as Sonic approached.

"What happened to the one after you?"

Brett smirked "Lets just say it won't be passing anymore MOT inspections"

Sonic chuckled as he climbed into the T-Top. Brett followed suit, and started the engine back up.

"Next stop...Ridgewood!" the wolf grinned, as the car took off towards its destination.

* * *

Tails felt as if red hot knives had been stabbed into every inch of his body, as he was dragged down a brightly lit corridor towards a set of metal lift doors. Blood was slowly trickling from his mouth, his lip busted, courtesy of Amendes. He had been worked on by the dog and his muscle bound partner, who Tails now knew as Nyder, so that he would pose no immediate threat when they brought him to face Mobius. Although Tails was sure Amendes had done it purely to get back at him for busting his nose. 

The lift doors opened with a soft ping, and Tails and his two guards stepped inside. The doors closed despite the fact no one had pressed a button, and Tails felt the familiar shudder as the lift descended. Although he was no longer shackled, Tails found it difficult to remain on his feet after the beating he had received. No way was he in any fit state to pose a threat, for the moment.

The lift came to a halt a few seconds later, and the doors reopened. Amendes and Nyder quickly grabbed the fox by the arms and half marched, half dragged him into a sparse dimly lit office. Tails was forced into a waiting chair, and he found himself staring face to face with Mobius for the first time.

"_Mr Prower. What a delightful pleasure this truly is_" Mobius remarked, his voice as always obscurred in shadow.

Tails looked up slowly, eying the leader of The Legion through pain filled eyes. He didn't want Mobius to have the satisfaction of seeing him so weak, but he couldn't help but wince as a flash of pain went up his arm.

"My name... is Tails" he managed to get out, and leered at his shadow clad enemy.

"_Of course it is,_" Mobius said. "_And I will most certainly value your request to be referred to as that from now on_"

Tails blinked. Was Mobius being...polite to him? Or was it a ruse to lead him into a false sense of security? Right then he was in too much pain to come up with an answer.

Mobius looked up at Nyder and Amendes, his eyes burning "_Why exactly did you find it neccessary to beat him before bringing him to me?_"

Both henchmen blinked in confusion at the question.

"We...we figured that he'd pose a threat unless he was subdued, sir" Nyder replied.

"This guy knows how to fight, believe me" Amendes added, his voice still coming out as if he had a bad cold. Tails wondered if it was permanent.

Mobius waved the remarks off with his hand "_Maybe, but in future only...tenderise people when I give the order_"

Nyder nodded once in reply. Amendes just folded his arms and began picking at the fur on one of his paws absently.

Mobius turned back to Tails "_Now Mr Prower, Tails, we have business to discuss_"

Tails grunted and winced slightly "What business? What are you on about?"

Mobius let out a chuckle, although his voice was distorted so it came out more like a cough "_I know a lot about you, Tails. Nothing goes on in this city without my knowledge. Not even...personal secrets_"

Tails eyes widened in fear at the remark "What? What are you...how...?"

Mobius smirked "_Oh yes, Tails. I know all about you. Miles Tails Prower. Or should I say...Shadow Fox?_"

Tails heart hammered in his chest. Next to him, Nyder stared at his boss in shock, and Amendes jaw dropped.

"What? You mean he's...?" Amendes stammered, and pointed down at Tails.

Mobius nodded "_At one stage, although I'm told it was only a temporary arrangement_"

"But sir, Shadow Fox is dead. He's been dead for over a year" Nyder remarked, his eyebrows still raised up to full length.

"_Perhaps,_" Mobius continued. "_But never the less, Tails here, whatever his guise, demonstrated a remarkable business intellect. I wonder if he can still offer that intellect to us_"

Tails gulped. Mobius knew about his former split personality, his alter ego. Whats more, it looked as if he was going to try to get Tails on-side for whatever Mobius had in mind. And he was positive that if he refused, which he would, Mobius might try to get him on-side by force.

"_Tell me, Tails, one businessman to another. Is it really necessary for us to be working against one another? Wouldn't it be easier, and more profitable, to agree to a partnership? With your intellect and mine at the helm, we could make millions_"

Amendes forced back a snarl. After what the fox had done to him back at the flat, no way would he be forced to work under the two tailed freak. His fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Tails, despite the pain, let out a laugh "Forget it! I'd never work for you! You must be out of your mind, Mobius!"

Nyder grabbed the fox's shoulder and squeezed it in an ron grip. Tails yelped in pain.

"Talk back again, and I will break it. You understand?" the muscle man sneered.

"_Thank you Nyder_" Mobius said. "_Mr Prower, I will now stick to formalities, you have made a very unwise decision. You could have been a live rich fox, instead of a dead one_"

"Better that than work for a psycho like you!" Tails growled.

Mobius looked up at Nyder "_Nyder, please hurt Mr Prower_"

Tails howled in pain as Nyder clamped on his shoulder and wrenched it, feeling the bones jar and the muscle spasm. The muscle man was obviously trained to inflict pain. After several seconds, Nyder released his grip and Tails slumped in his chair, white hot pain still coarsing through his side.

"_Let me explain something to you, Mr Prower_" Mobius buzzed. "_It is most unwise to turn down a business proposition with me. I'm afraid that will now cost you your life. It is nothing personal, but I cannot allow loose ends to interfere with my business dealings_"

"And what business dealing is that anyway?" Tails grunted. "Whats so big that so many people had to die?"

Mobius let out a short laugh, a noise devoid of all emotion "_My finest business plan. A project that will make me and my associates richer than can be imagined_"

Nyder and Amendes smirked at this comment.

Still concealed in the shadows, Mobius began to remove his gloves.

"_Allow me to show you, Mr Prower, the means in which this operation will guarantee my fortune. Nyder, hit the lights_"

Nodding his head, Nyder walked over to the wall and flicked a switch.

Bright industrial lights lit up the room, and Tails looked upon Mobius's face for the very first time.

* * *

**Done and done! Another chapter down, one more to go! Yes we are approaching the end of this fic, but fear not! The finale will be explosive and action packed, and plus...there's a sequel! Stay tuned!**

**Joe.**


	9. Expired Contracts

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, and for the penultimate time its the next chapter of 'The Legion'! We are nearing the end, but fear not! I promise you thrills, drama, and perhaps a bit of heartbreak too, but all thats still to come. But, before we get down to the penultimate chapter, its time for me to reply to your reviews-

**captain deoxys: **Yes, beware the fox that is Shadow Fox! Haha! And I'm not sure about Fred, the plots fairly packed as it is! Thanks for reviewing!

**Maverick87: **You're very welcome my friend, I'm here to please! Tails's alter ego isn't as big a secret as he first thought, and this isn't the last time it'll be mentioned. And thanks for the comment about Brett, I like him too. But, seeing as how he's my OC, that shouldn't be such a big surprise!

**Raziel777: **Mobius is going down! Or...is he? You'll find out in time. Thanks for reviewing 'The Forge' as well. Nice to know you'll be sticking with the franchise!

**Titan: **Tails does have a strong will-power, but is it enough to help him? And I do try to make the cliff-hangers as nifty as possible, to excite and annoy in equal measure, hehe!

So to all those who reviewed, read and enjoyed this fic so far, thanks a bunch!

And now, lets do this!

* * *

**The Legion**

**Expired Contracts**

As the lights came on, Tails found himself staring face to face with Mobius clearly for the first time. And only one word came to Tails mind to describe him...grotesque.

Mobius wasn't human, he was an anthro. A dingo to be exact, black fur streaked with gray, wearing a black pinstriped suit. His eyes were amber, no longer glowing now that the lights were on. And Tails now knew why he liked to remain in the shadows. His limbs were incredibly thin so that he appeared emaciated. Twin respirator hoses disappeared into a transparent breathing mask strapped to his muzzle, and now that he was no longer wearing his gloves, Tails saw to his horror that instead of paws, two metallic claws were attached to Mobius's wrists, disappearing into his sleeves.

"_You disappoint me, Mr Prower_" Mobius said, his lips unmoving, his voice electronically produced by a box speaker that was hooked onto his suit collar. "_But in this business, you can't expect everything to go your way. No matter, things are too far gone for you or anyone else to interfere_"

Extending a claw under the table, Mobius flicked a switch. To Tails surprise, a large panel on one wall slid aside, revealing a wide screen television. The screen flashed to static, before clearing to show an image of the control room of The Vault. As Tails watched, black suited men were moving and loading various pieces of equipment. The screen flashed up another image, this time showing one of the huge garages where a large semi truck was being loaded up.

"_This project is being put under wraps. No one knows we're here. Once we leave, it'll be as if we had just disappeared off the planet_"

Tails's eyes widened as the screen flashed up an image of The Juggernaut, parked in one of the other garages. It's black shell glowed with an almost unworldly shine, and even without moving the machine radiated with immense power. As they watched, a technician walked up to the machine and hit a switch on a control pad. An opening appeared on the top of the cab, and a silver cannon-like device rose out of the goliaths innards. Purple energy conduits began to pulse along its length.

"_It seems the particle cannon is working efficiently_" Mobius muttered.

"Particle cannon?" Tails asked, as Mobius turned back round to face him.

"_Yes, Mr Prower, a Class-G particle seperator cannon, as developed by the US military and retrieved by Miss Rouge the bat_" he swivled his chair round to face the screen. "_It was designed as a means of breaking through all known materials once engaged in the field. It is America's greatest wepon, and now it is in my possession_"

"And what are you planning to do with it?" Tails leered at Mobius. The dingo had already told him he had no intentions of destroying Station Square, so what else was he planning to do with a weapon of such immense power?

Mobius smirked "_What else? Sell it_"

"Sell it?"

"_Yes, Mr Prower. You would be surprised how many governments are prepared to pay vast amounts of money for technology capable of fighting the US. I developed The Juggernaut to work as the all-purpose assault vehicle, and as its practise run in Station Square has proven, it is capable of withstanding all forms of attack. With the particle cannon installed, it is invincible_"

Mobius stood up from his seat. Tails thought briefly about attacking him, even in his weakened state. But that was extinguished immediately when Nyder and Amendes grabbed his shoulders in a vice grip, and kept him in a seated position.

"_I have had various clients,_" Mobius continued, "_who are_ _interested in purchasing the plans for their very own Juggernaut. The one you have witnessed personally is merely a proto-type. Now that I know what it is capable of, I will sell the plans to the highest bidder, for a reasonable price_"

"You can't!" Tails shouted, struggling in the henchmen's grip. "If you sell those plans, who knows what they'll be used for, or who'll use them?"

Mobius shrugged "_Not my problem. I am merely the middle man, I sell to whoever asks and comes up with the money. It is of no concern of mine what they use the machine for, it is out of my hands after that_"

"Is it really worth that? Is money so important you're prepared to put that machine into the hands of terrorists?"

"_If they have the money, why should I be biased? One mans terrorist is another mans freedom fighter, Mr Prower. Who am I to judge?_"

Tails let out a growl, and paid for it instantly when Nyder squeezed his shoulder even tighter, pain streaking down the whole side of his body.

"_You and your associate Sonic the hedgehog have caused me unneccessary problems, Mr Prower. I was willing to let that go if you had agreed to assist me. Do you still refuse to join me?_"

"You bet I do!" Tails snarled.

"_In that case, we have nothing further to discuss_" Mobius nodded his head, and Tails found himself wrenched into the air by Nyder and Amendes, and dragged struggling towards the lift.

"Quit struggling!" Amendes growled into the foxes ear. "You'll need it for what we've got planned for you" he smirked evilly.

Dragged back into the lift, Tails got one last look at Mobius's smirking face before the doors slid shut.

Now that he was alone, Mobius sat back down in his chair and shut off the monitor, the panel sliding back across it. Reaching into his pocket, he unfolded a scrap of paper and looked at it thoughtfully.

Tails had disappointed him. He had hoped that the fox would come on side. From what he had found out, Mobius knew Tails would make a great asset to any future projects. But, since he had refused, Mobius had no choice but to take the fox out of the equation. It was nothing personal, but he couldn't allow loose ends to become a problem. Also, Mobius knew that despite all the precautions he had taken, Sonic had proven himself to be resiliant if nothing else. He could still pose a problem.

Which was exactly the reason for the phone number written on the piece of paper. The number he had received from 'The Forge'. He didn't like to have to think about potential failings in his business projects, but he wasn't blind to the fact that they could and would occur if he got over-confident or careless. Which was why he took precautionary measures.

Just in case.

* * *

"Something tells me I might have taken a wrong turn" 

Sonic and Brett had been driving for over an hour, following the instructions from Howard's house. They had taken the highway as far as it had gone, until they had come across a turning that led onto a dirt road. Following it, they had been searching for any sign of the word 'Ridgewood', which would mean they were on the right track to finding Mobius's hideout.

But so far, and despite their best efforts, there was no sign of 'Ridgewood'. No sign, no name, nothing.

Sonic shook his head "There has to be something. We followed the directions exactly"

"Which is why maybe we've been looking at this the wrong way" Brett replied. "Maybe those directions were put there to throw us off their trail"

"No. They're real. Why else would he send three cars after us to try to keep us from following them?"

"Hmm, good point" Brett picked up a pair of binoculars from around his neck and looked around once again for any clue or sign he might have missed.

Sonic sighed frustratedly. He knew they were on the right track, but so far they had found nothing that could lead them to Mobius or Amy. As well as that, he was worried about Tails. Maybe something had happened to him after all, and instead of looking for something that probably didn't exist, Ridgewood, he could be looking out for Tails. He didn't know what to do.

Brett lowered his binoculars and shook his head "Nothing. If he_ is_ here, he's doing a bloody good job of hiding"

When they had first arrived, they had left the car parked on the curb and had walked up onto a steep embarkment over looking the dirt road and surrounding woodland. And after nearly half an hours searching, all they had found were tree's and dirt. Nature at his finest.

In frustration, Sonic kicked out at a clump of soil at his feet, and was more than a little surprised when it hit something solid. Placing his foot back on it, and brushing some of the loose soil off, revealed a large piece of wood that was the same size as a road sign.

"Brett, come have a look at this"

Brett walked over as Sonic reached down and lifted the sign up off the ground, leaning on its edge. Although it was weathered, they could make out faint writing that had been scrawled on the wood. Brett squinted as he tried to read it.

"'Ridge-'..." he read out loud, before straightening up. "Well, we know one thing. Whatever Ridgewood is, its around here somewhere"

Sonic placed the sign back onto the floor and patted his hands to remove the soil and dirt from his gloves.

"We've gotta be close. That sign proves it"

Brett nodded in agreement "But where could he be hiding? There's nothin' round here but tree's. Unless he's underground" to test his latest theory, Brett tapped his foot on the ground, which revealed nothing.

Sonic shook his head "Come on, lets go back to the car. Maybe we're not close enough"

The two of them made their way back towards the car, not realising that a solitary security camera hidden in the tree's was watching they're every move.

* * *

In The Vault... 

Tails was led down a metal floored corridor, Amendes on one side and Nyder on the other, which past by a large perspex screen which looked down at the main hub of The Vault. Tails cast an eye over it, and saw black clad men busily packing and moving various pieces of equipment towards the three garages. Mobius was leaving in a hurry, and Tails doubted that he would be going along with them.

A nudge in the small of his back pushed him down a set of steps that led down to another cell, similar to the one he had been put in before. The door was open, and Tails just had time to make out the faces of a pink hedgehog and an obese moustached man before he was kicked down onto the floor. A grunt of pain escaped from his throat as Amendes walked over and booted him in the stomach, sending him rolling onto the floor and further into the room.

Amy felt helpless as Tails was pulled harshly to his feet by Amendes, blood trickling from the side of his mouth and his face contorted in pain. Eggman's hand on her shoulder tightened as she made to move towards Tails, as Amendes pushed him up against the wall.

Nyder waited until Tails had been restrained against the wall by Amendes, and with a passing smirk towards Eggman walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why, Tails! Isn't this a pleasure after all this time!" Eggman beamed at the fox, taking his hand off of Amy's shoulder that had been keeping her from getting to Tails. Amy didn't move from her spot as Eggman approached Tails, not knowing whether he or Amendes were armed or not. She cast a pleading look at Tails as Eggman walked up to him.

"How long has it been since I last saw you, Tails? Far too long! I think its time we caught up on old times!" Eggman laughed, and delved into his pocket.

Amendes leered at the fox as he kept him pinned to the wall "Mobius wants us to kill you, but he didn't say _how_" the albino canine smirked viciously.

Eggman looked at Amendes questioningly "What's wrong with your voice?"

Amendes growled "It doesn't matter. Stick to the job at hand"

Eggman nodded, and retrieved a syringe from his pocket. It was filled with a bright orange liquid, the needle point sharpened to a vicious point.

"Since Mobius hasn't told us exactly how we should kill you, we've decided to be creative" Eggman chuckled, tapping the syringe with his finger.

Amendes tightened his grip on the foxes shoulder "Its more fun that way"

"And Miss Amy Rose will be our witness, so at least you'll have an audience before you die, Tails" Eggman cast a look back at Amy, who was stood trembling on the other side of the room.

Tails glared at Eggman "You must be really pathetic Eggman, working under someone else. I thought _you_ were supposed to be the big shot around here"

Eggman chuckled "Oooo, someones got a mouth on them haven't they?" Eggman raised the syringe towards Tails viewpoint. "This will make you nice and docile, just so you don't cause us problems. Actually, this little concoction will have you as limp as a vegetable for hours, just in case your wondering"

Tails pulled back from the syringe, as Amendes tightened his grip on his shoulders. He could smell the dogs breath as Eggman grabbed his arm.

"Any last words before you become as intellectual as a cabbage, Tails?" Eggman smirked.

Tails looked round desperately, and something caught his eye behind Amendes. He tried to force back a smirk, but Amendes noticed.

"What are you smirking at?" the dog demanded.

Tails looked at him eye to eye "You'll find out" he smirked, and looked over the dogs shoulder.

Amendes just had time to turn his head before a solid yellow hammer swung towards him, smacking him across the face and sending his sprawling onto the floor. Eggman span round, as Amy lowered her hammer to the floor, its handle broken from the sheer force of the hit.

Tails took advantage, and kicked Eggman squarely in the gut. Caught off guard, the obese scientist couldn't stop himself from tripping backwards, the syringe still in his grip. There was a loud thud as he lost his balance and hit the floor, hard. He didn't get back up.

Amy ran to Tails and pulled him into a hug "Oh Tails, I was so worried"

Tails let her hug him, but looked up in alarm as something behind Amy moved.

"Amy, look out!"

Tails threw Amy aside as Amendes removed a gun from his jacket, and without thinking for his own safety the fox threw himself at the dog, knocking the gun off its aim, and sending them both sprawling onto the floor. Tails held the hand holding the gun down, as Amendes tried to get out from under the fox. Unable to counter the dogs strength, Tails was thrown off of Amendes and took a kick to the chest as the dog got to his feet.

Amendes aimed the gun at Tails head, his features set into a look of pure hatred. Tails shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable shot.

The foxes eyes opened at the sound of a yelp, and he felt Amendes fall on top of him. Looking up, Tails saw Amy as she rolled Amendes off him and helped him to his feet.

"Amy...?" Tails started.

Amy smiled "I kicked him in the head. I've been taking lessons on self defence"

Tails looked down at Amendes unconscious form "Worth the money" he smirked, and then walked over to Eggman, who was still lying on his back.

Tails saw the syringe poking out from Eggmans side, which had punctured through his skin when he had fallen. The orange liquid was no longer inside the needle, and Tails now knew exactly what Eggman meant by 'intellectual as a cabbage'. The moustached man was grinning widely, his tongue lolling out and small burbling sounds escaping from his throat. He looked like an oversized baby, which was exactly how Tails had always pictured him.

Tails grabbed Amy's hand and walked over to the door. He was surprised when he found that Nyder hadn't locked it, but then why should he have? Amendes and Eggman were more than capable of handling him and Amy, or so he had thought. And that reasoning was going to cost him, as Tails and Amy made their way up the stairs and down the corridor, leaving an unconscious dog and a babbling Eggman behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Sonic and Brett were making they're way back to the car. Brett was continually looking around, just in case they had missed anything, or worse in case anything was about to attack them.

They were only a few yards from the dirt road when soemthing caught the wolfs eye. He held a hand in front of Sonic to stop him, and then gestured towards a tree branch above them. Sonic looked up, and was greeted by the dight of a security camera, almost hidden by the leaves of the branch it was hanging from.

Sonic frowned "They must know we're here"

Brett nodded "So why haven't they tried to stop us?"

"Maybe he isn't expecting anyone"

Brett shook his head "He's not one for over-confidence. He knows we're here, he's just not worried"

Sonic frowned "Then he should be"

Brett watched on as Sonic ran over to the tree and began to climb up it towards the camera.

* * *

In his office, Mobius watched in amusement as Sonic and Brett continued to walk unawares through the foliage, still hoping to find the elusive 'Ridgewood'. 

In actual fact, it was right under they're feet. The original name for the base which Mobius and his associates had taken over was 'Ridgewood', and it had been used as a nuclear bunker base during the Cold War. It had been abandoned in the late 80's, but Mobius had found it. As its location was so top secret, it had been easy for him to set up his base there four years ago, buying most of the original equipment through underground auctions, and recruiting men like Howard to run it. It was a fortress, with security camera's everywhere capturing any sign of unwanted intruders.

Mobius wasn't a fool, he knew Sonic and Brett were close to finding out the bases entrance, but he had amused himself watching they're struggle, and had only become slightly nervous when they had started heading back to the dirt road. Though they didn't know it, they were almost on top of him.

Mobius picked up his cell phone and dialed in a number. After a single ring, Roland picked up.

"Yessir?"

"_Have my car ready in the next few minutes, Roland. Be ready to go at my signal_"

"Okay, very good sir" Roland replied, and then hung up.

Mobius clasped his claws together as he watched Sonic reach towards the security camera, and wrench it off its mounting. The screen fizzled into static.

Mobius stood up, picked up a briefcase from under the desk, and began to pack.

* * *

Brett smirked as Sonic jumped down from the tree, the disabled camera in his hand. 

"Funny looking leaf, don't you think?" he chuckled as Sonic tossed it aside.

"Maybe it'll speed things along, make him nervous"

"Lets hope"

They didn't have long to wait, as suddenly out of the foliage three armed men emerged, each of them holding a gun that was trained at the wolf and hedgehog. They formed a circle around them, and waited.

Sonic reacted instantly, disappearing in a blur of movement, leaving Brett alone in the circle. The gunmen looked round frantically.

"Where is he?" one demanded, his gun trained at Brett.

Brett shrugged "Maybe he's closer than you think"

This comment was met by a sharp blow to the back of the gunmans head, knocking him out cold and sprawled face first on the ground.In the confusion, Brett barelled into the second gunman, knocking him off balance and into a tree, his head smacking the trunk with a dull thud. Brett grabbed his gun, and turned round just as the third and final gunman was tripped over by the blue hedgehog, landing on his back. Before he could get up, Brett was standing over him, his gun aimed at the mans head.

"Okay pal, no more playin' around. Show us the way inside" Brett gestured with the gun for the man to stand up, his arm gripped by Sonic from behind.

"You're both dead, you know that?" the thug snarled, which quickly became a gulp as Brett shoved the gun in his face.

"Don't get mouthy" the wolf warned, then gestured for the man to lead them on.

The man led them towards a clump of moss and leaves further into the foliage. Scraping this aside revealed a trap door. Brett grasped it, and pulled it open. A set of metal steps led down into the ground.

Brett smiled at the man "Thanks pal, really appreciate you're help"

The would-be assassin was taken aback by a sharp blow to the back of his neck, which knocked him out cold. Sonic dropped him to the floor.

"What a helpful chap" Brett chuckled.

Sonic looked down the stairs towards the darkness below "Looks inviting, doesn't it?"

"Well, you're the one who's gonna find out" Brett replied.

Sonic looked up at the wolf "You're not coming?"

Brett shook his head "I'm gonna call the cops, tell them what we've found. If I'm right, that base is gonna be pretty well guarded"

"So, you're gonna be staying here whilst I go down there, alone? With hundreds of gun carrying nut-jobs that are out to kill me?"

Brett smiled "I have total faith in you, hedgehog"

"I wish I felt the same" Sonic muttered, and with a final look back at Brett, began to climb down the stairs leading to The Vault.

* * *

Tails and Amy made they're way carefully down the narrow corridor that led them towards the lift. Tails had only gone down, but he hoped the lift would go up as well. Failing that, they could always go down to Mobius's office. Tails had noticed the other door in the room that maybe led to a staircase. There was only one way to find out. 

They were almost there, when someone suddenly stepped in front of them. Tails tensed up, expecting Nyder. Instead, he found himself staring at Rouge the bat, and she had a gun aimed at his head.

"Stay where you are Tails" Rouge warned. "Don't make me have to shoot you"

Tails leered at her "Why Rouge? Why are you working for him? You used to be on our side"

Rouge huffed "This side pays better. No offfense Tails, I really like you and Sonic, but a girls gotta look out for herself"

Rouge cocked the gun, and Tails stepped back defensely, keeping Amy behind him out of the way.

"Just stay there Tails," Rouge removed a cell phone from her pocket. "I'll just make a call to Nyder, and he'll sort this mess out"

Amy felt Tails tense with anger, and she herself was barely able to control the red hot anger that was pumping through her veins. Rouge was going to sell them out, and she wouldn't care if either of them wound up dead.

Rouge smiled as she held the phone to her ear "By the way, how did you get past Amendes?"

"Why do you care?" Tails voice came out low and dangerous.

"Me and him don't get along. If you've killed him it saves me the job of doing it myself"

Tails snorted "I'm not a killer, unlike you and your friends"

"I'm not a killer either Tails, but I'll gladly shoot you if you don't stay still" Rouge levelled the gun at his head.

"You're pretty sad Rouge. All this for a load of jewels? You must be desperate" Tails growled in disgust.

Rouge pursed her lips "Just because you can live off hanging round Sonic all the time, doesn't mean I can. Frankly Tails, you're the pathetic one. The little sidekick who follows Sonic like a dog on a leash. You can talk threats all you want, but you haven't got it in you anymore"

The bat smirked cruelly at the fox "Remember, all you're good points died with Shadow Fox. You're just the sad left-overs"

Tails had had enough. He took a step forwards, goading the bat, waiting for her to make the first move. Rouge cocked the gun.

"Don't be stupid. I'll kill you if I have to"

"Then you'll have to" Tails snarled, then leapt at the bat.

The gun went off as Tails barelled into Rouge, the bullet coming so close it brushed his fur. Tails grabbed her arms and held her down, as Amy ran over to try to grab the gun from Rouge's grip. Rouge struggled, knocking Amy off her and using only adrenaline to get out from under Tails. Before she could level the gun, Amy barged into her, sending the gun skidding away and knocking her against the wall. Her legs gave out, and Rouge fell to the floor. Before she could get up, Amy belted her round the face.

"That's for being so smug, bitch!" Amy said through gritted teeth as Rouge fell in an unconscious heap.

Tails got to his feet and picked up Rouge's gun from the floor. He walked over to Rouge's limp form.

"Three down. Now there's just Mobius, and then we'll have beaten The Legion"

Amy nodded "I just want to get out of here, Tails"

"And we will. But we have to stop them Amy. More people could get hurt, or killed"

Amy nodded in agreement, and together they made their way towards the lift. Behind them, Rouge's cell phone was still switched on, and someone was still on the line.

"Rouge? Rouge, are you there?" Nyder's voice asked, but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

In his office, Mobius had finished packing. Inside the briefcase were several documents, plans for The Juggernaut and manuals on how to work it. Snapping the case shut, Mobius pulled on his coat, patting the pocket that contained a handgun. Grabbing the handle of the case, Mobius turned round towards the lift. 

He hadn't heard the lift descending, nor the soft ping as its doors opened. But he did see Tails walk out with a look of rage, Amy at his side. Mobius raised his eyebrows in surprise, and leant casually against the table.

"_You're very persistant, Mr Prower_" he turned his eyes towards Amy, who flinched back having glimpsed his emaciated form for the first time.

"I won't let you win Mobius" Tails glared at the dingo. "I'm here to stop you"

Mobius cocked his head "_Fascinating. You appear merely as a sidekick, but up close you are a fox of surprising ingenuity. I take it my associates are dead?_"

Tails shook his head "No, unconscious. Well, apart from Eggman. He's just...a cabbage"

"_Do you plan to kill me, Mr Prower?_"

"If I have to" Tails replied grimly.

"_Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted trip. Because I have no plans of dying, nor surrendering. I have a client to meet in Montenegro_"

"You're not going anywhere" Tails growled, and took a step towards the dingo.

"_And how are you going to stop me, Mr Prower?_"

Tails raised the gun he had taken from Rouge "Even you aren't so insane you'd risk getting shot"

Mobius raised an eyebrow "_I never said I was insane_"

"You were going to sell that machine to terrorists who would use it to kill hundreds of innocent people. That makes you insane"

"_Then you're views of insanity are incredibly inept, Mr Prower. I am merely the banker, the supplier. I am not the one holding a gun to someones head, as you are doing to me_" Mobius sat fully on the table, his tail wagging uncertainly.

Tails stepped closer to the dingo "You're still willing to sell to criminals, and I can't allow that. So, do you give up?"

Mobius sighed, his breathing mask fogging up for a few seconds "_What choice do I have?_"

Tails kept the gun trained as Mobius got off the table "Put you're hands up" he ordered.

Mobius raised his hands up, smirking at the fox "_You are a very merciful person, Mr Prower_"

"It's what seperates me from people like you" Tails lowered the gun slightly at Mobius's surrender.

The dingo's smirk widened "_And its what will cost you your life!_"

Amy let out a shriek from behind him, and Tails span round to be met by the sight of a gunman aiming for him from the open door on the other side of the office. Without thinking, Tails raised his gun and fired, the bullets hitting the gunman and knocking him to the floor in a bloody heap. Tails span back round, but it was too late. In the time it had taken for Tails to disable the henchman, Mobius had pulled out his own handgun and now had it trained right at Tails, between the eyes.

"_You shouldn't have come back. Mr Prower. If you were trying to prove something, I'm afraid you've failed_" the dingo cocked the pistol in his loved hand. "_Now drop it!_"

Tails dropped his gun to the floor. Mobius kicked it away with his foot. Tails sized him up, noting his skinny arms and legs. If he was quick, he might be able to disarm the dingo. But it would be risky. Behind him, Amy looked on in horror.

"_You're ability to interfere in my affairs is making me consider killing you more and more, Mr Prower_" Mobius said, his lips unmoving and his voice crackling from the voice box on his collar. "_I find it a waste of time myself when I can get others to do it for me. But for you, I will make an exception_"

Tails tensed up as Mobius pressed the pistol against his forehead. He would only have one chance, and if he failed...

Tails punched forward with every ounce of strength he could muster, one fist hitting Mobius in the stomach, the other hitting the pistol and tossing it out of the dingo's hand. Tails felt a wave of pain shoot through his arm as his fist connected with the dingo's stomach, and hit something solid. Mobius grabbed him round the arm, and squeezed. The pain was incredible, like being inside a vice, as Mobius crushed the foxes arm. No normal person could have such a powerful grip.

"_You're probably wondering how it is possible for someone in my condition to have such a...strong handshake?_" Mobius smirked. "_I once had an unfortunate illness that deprived me of my natural limbs. I had some business associates of mine build me some new ones_"

Tails squeezed his eyes shut in agony. The pain in his arm was beyond anything he had felt before. He could feel his bones cracking under the pressure, ready to break at any second.

Amy attempted to run over, but was stopped as the gunman got to his feet, and she realised he wasn't dead after all. Tails had shot him three times, two bullets hitting a bullet proof vest the man was wearing. The third had hit him in the neck, which was why he was bleeding so much. Despite this, he was stil lable to hold his gun at Amy, preventing her from helping Tails.

As Tails felt that his entire arm was about to snap, Mobius released his grip. Tails collapsed to the floor, nursing his arm that continued to send white hot streaks of pain throughout his body. Mobius picked up his briefcase and made for the lift, scooping up his gun in the process.

"_Perhaps you see now what you are dealing with, Mr Prower_" Mobius said as the lift doors pinged open. "_I trust you won't be attempting any further foolishness_"

The dingo gestured towards the henchman, who lowered his gun from Amy and walked over to Mobius's side. Mobius kept his eyes fixed on Tails as the henchman walked into the lift. With a final smirk, Mobius stepped into the lift...

And was jerked back sharply just as the doors slid shut. The metal doors closed shut around his arm, which was holding the briefcase. Struggling to get lose, Mobius saw through the crack in the doors that it was Amy who was holding onto him, preventing him from leaving.

Amy held on as Mobius thrashed his arm around, the briefcase slicing through the air inches from her head. In desperation, she grabbed hold of his coat sleeve, and wrenched it towards her. After several seconds of pulling, the entire coat gave way in her grip, and she collapsed to the floor along with the dingo's coat and briefcase. The lift ascended as she got to her feet.

Tails got to his feet, wincing with every pain-filled move, and limped towards Amy. The pink hedgehog snapped open the briefcase, revealing several documents and manuals. Inside the coat, Amy removed the handgun and a cell phone.

"Tails, are you okay?" she asked nervously.

Tails winced "I'm fine. Just...a bit...sore" he gritted his teeth.

Both of them span round in alarm as the door on the other side of the office snapped open, and a familiar blue hedgehog stepped inside the room.

"Did you start this party without me, lil bro?"

* * *

Mobius was livid. In the struggle, he had not only lost his gun and phone, he had also lost his briefcase containing all the files and documents he needed to complete the sale. Luckily, Nyder had a spare set as a precaution, but Mobius was seeing red. 

Grabbing the henchmans radio, Mobius waited for Nyder to pick up.

"_Nyder, I want every man posted at all the exits. I want them armed. That fox does not leave this place alive!_"

* * *

**Done and dusted, and the next chapter will be the grand finale! I hope you all enjoyed this part, and are all eagerly awaiting the final chapter. Because if you're not, I'm not doing my job properly. Hehe!**

**Rock on everybody!**

**Joe.**


	10. Termination Part I

**Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here after an extended break from writing, bringing you the latest part of 'The Legion'! Despite my previous claims that this would indeed be the final chapter, I've decided due to the mass of idea's and the amount of writing I'm going to put into this finale to split it into two parts, with this being Part I. The bad news is that the 'true' ending won't be just yet, but the good news is that you get an extra chapter to enjoy!**

**So now, enough talk! Enough hype! Lets light this puppy up!**

* * *

**The Legion**

**Termination (Part I)**

Tails watched as Sonic pawed through the set of reports that had fallen out of Mobius' briefcase, all of them with diagrams illustrating every working part of The Juggernaut and its functions. The perfect terrorist catalogue.

"So your telling me he's gone to all this trouble, just to sell this thing?" Sonic remarked in clear bewildement, his eyes scanning over every page of the report in his hands.

"Think about it Sonic," Tails answered. "Whoever buys this thing will be able to reproduce it on a mass production scale, or at the very least have a weapon capable of levelling an entire city! This things got a particle cannon, for God's sake!"

Sonic looked up "And what can that do?"

Tails grimaced "You don't want to know"

Sonic bit his lip and closed the file. Standing up, he threw it back inside the briefcase and snapped it shut. Picking it up along with Mobius's discarded pistol, Sonic through the gun at Tails, who caught it with his good arm.

"You okay?" Sonic asked, looking at the fox in concern as Tails painfully drew his injured arm up to his chest, and allowed Amy to tie it with a piece of material she had torn from Mobius's coat, creating a makeshift sling that took the weight off of the damaged limb.

"Yeah. Nothing that won't mend in time" Tails forced a smirk, which the hedgehog returned.

"Right, lets go then" Sonic indicated the open doorway he had come through. "Brett's called the cops, they'll be down on this place like a tonne of bricks, and shut this guy down once and for all!"

Sonic grabbed Amy by the arm as he ran towards the stairway, Tails behind just in case anyone chose at that moment to appear through the lift in pursuit. Cocking the pistol, Tails shut the door behind him, and with a grimace snapped off the handle. Throwing it aside, he took off after the two hedgehogs, their footsteps echoing off the metal stairs.

* * *

Amendes' vision was tinted red as he staggered out of the cell, one paw massaging the back of his head and no doubt the large purple bruise where Amy had kicked him. His other paw was tightly wrapped around his Glock, squeezing the gun handle so tightly that his knuckles were white. His eyes were completely black. Dogs have big pupils to begin with, but his pupils were so wide you couldn't see the iris. Just pure blackness, to match his mood. 

His head wasn't the only thing that was bruised. He was disgusted with himself, allowing himself to be knocked out by a girl which wasn't something a professional terrorist was used to, especially when he had been the only one armed at the time. He would kill that fox when he found him, but he would do far worse things to the pink hedgehog.

Killing wasn't the only thing he was a pro at.

Climbing up the stairs leading down to the cell, Amendes perked his ears up as something caught his attention from the cell.

"No Mummy! Not the sailor suit!"

The albino dog rolled his eyes. Whatever Eggman had filled that syringe with, it was powerful stuff. The fat idiot was sprawled out on the floor, babbling incoherently and drooling. It wasn't something you came to expect in this line of work. Hopefully, the doctor had created an antidote. Hopefully.

Shaking off the sharp pain searing through his head, Amendes snapped off the walkie talkie from his belt and held it up to his muzzle.

"Nyder. It's Max. The little fox bitch got out. If you find him...leave him to me"

Letting out a snarl as he clipped the walkie back into place, Amendes raised his muzzle and inhaled deeply. He caught the scent of fox easily, and with a flash of fang took off in the direction Tails and Amy had taken, gun poised at the ready and tail wagging in anticipation.

* * *

Brett couldn't keep the smirk off his face as the first sound of sirens in the distance caught his ear. 

"Not a hitch" he said with a proud smirk, walking over to his car and opening the door to retrieve his identification as well as his bullet proof vest. He wasn't in any doubt that there would be a gunfight once the cops arrived in force. Mobius wasn't going to give up without a fight, and neither would Amendes. And Brett was going to make sure that he put a bullet between the albino dogs eyes, whatever the cost.

He hoped Sonic and Tails were okay, but he had very little doubt of the hedgehogs capability for looking after himself. Hell, it was more likely he himself would be the one needing help by the end of the night, not Sonic.

Clipping the vest into place across his chest under his ill-fitting trenchcoat, the wolf watched as the first squad cars came to a halt in front of him. His smirk unwavering and with his fur lit up by the flashing lights of the cars that were almost blinding in the darkening air, Brett walked over to them.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" he flashed his most sarcastic grin.

* * *

Howard's head snapped up as the first sirens began to blare throughout the base. His eyes jumping up to the security monitors on the giant screen above him, Howard watched as the area surrounding The Vault was surrounded by squad cars and SWAT vehicles. The emergency lights in the base flashed on at the same moment his jaw dropped, the red glare reflecting off of his bleach white hair. 

"Oh...crap" he choked. Already a thin trail of sweat had appeared on his forehead, and he unwittingly grasped the machine pistol in his pocket until his fingers cracked.

As the black clad security men, humans and furs alike, descended into the main complex of the base, Howard took the opportunity to duck out of sight, snapping up a card key as he past by one of the monitors and down towards the lower levels of the base. He had his own agenda to take care of.

There was the sound of several dozen firearms clicking into place as The Vault went to red alert, and the scene was set for what was surely going to be a bloody showdown.

* * *

Mobius clenched his claws at his sides for the dozenth time as the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. The gunman at his side, a black wolf named Reiner, wearing a black bomber jacket with his shotgun slung over his shoulder, watched nervously as Mobius exited the cramped cubicle and out into the corridor, his expensive shoes sinking into the carpet underfoot. Waiting a few seconds, Reiner walked after him, and the lift doors shut behind him as if sensing his departure. In the background, he could just hear the sirens blaring from above. He kept pace behind Mobius as the dingo broke into a jog, his own booted feet leaving imprints in the shag carpet. 

Mobius stopped in his tracks and turned to face Reiner, his hand outstretched.

"_Give me your phone_"

The wolf obliged in a blink, reaching into his jacket and removing the sleek device which he placed in the dingo's gloved hand. Mobius span round on his heels and punched in a number. On the tiny call-screen, up flashed an image of Nyder, looking just as grim and confident as he always did. This cool expression faltered in an instant at the expression on Mobius's face, usually so calm and dignified, now laced with malice and venom.

"_Nyder, they got the files. You've got the only set left. Whatever happens, do not lose them!_"

Nyder's image saluted "Yes sir. I've got them on me. I'll make sure no one else has the _pleasure_ of owning them"

"_See that you do. Hold them off as long as you can. Under no circumstances will I accept failure Nyder, do you understand me?_" the dingo's voice came out low and dangerous, and Reiner found himself flinching despite himself. Unpleasant wasn't the word to describe the look in those dingo eyes. The irises were so light they might has well have been white.

"Yes sir" Nyder replied meekly, his confident gait long gone, and his image faded from the screen.

Mobius turned to face the wolf, noting the neck wound that continued to drip blood down his jacket, and gestured at the shotgun around his shoulders.

"_Is that thing loaded?_"

Reiner quickly checked the chamber of the gun and snapped it shut just as quickly "Yes sir"

"_Good. We might need it. Come on_"

Following at a steady pace, the two of them walked through a door the dingo pushed open and up a flight of stairs that led to God knows where. Reiner made sure not to speak, just in case it set the dingo off. In his present mood, not even a metal wall was safe from punishment, as had been demonstrated back in the lift when the dingo had buckled an entire wall panel without so much as breaking a sweat. It was best just to remain quiet, for his sake if no one elses.

With the black wolf in escort, Mobius jogged up the stairs two at a time, a feat considering the skinniness of his legs. Casting a cursory glance down the stairwell, the dingo stiffened suddenly and his ears perked up at a sound coming from several flights down. His gloved hands gripped the metal bar so tightly it buckled.

Reiner found out why as a blue streak of light shot past him up the stairs, the force so strong it ruffled his fur out of place. Mobius let out a snarl as the blue blur came to a sudden stop, amazing considering how impossibly fast it had been going, and a thoroughly pissed off hedgehog stood in front of the dingo a few stairs up, a look of immense fury burning in his eyes.

"Give it up Mobius. You've got nowhere to go"

Mobius quickly scanned the hedgehog for any sign of a firearm, and was more than a little surprised when he realised Sonic was unarmed. Either he was confident he had Mobius beat, or he was incredibly stupid.

"_You think so Sonic?_" Mobius sneered, feeling behind him the weight of the shotgun Reiner was carrying now leaning on his shoulder, aimed directly at the hedgehogs chest.

Sonic tensed. He realised the immense risk he was taking. In the narrow stairwell he was all but boxed in, making another speed attack extremely difficult. And Mobius knew this. What he needed was space, and right now that was one of the things sorely lacking.

Mobius's ears perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps on the lower stairs, casting a glance down the stairwell and coming eye to eye with Tails, Amy's hand held tightly in one paw, and a gun trained at Mobius in the other. The dingo looked back up at Sonic.

"_You truly are impressive, Sonic. Tell me, now that you have made your move, what do you plan to do next? My wolfish friend here has a direct aim at your heart, and you don't have the space to attempt to dodge it. I could just shoot you now_"

Tails felt himself shivering, his grip on Amy's hand tightening. Sonic was right in harms way and he could do nothing about it. If he shot Mobius the wolf behind him would take out Sonic and just as quickly spin round and hit him. And he couldn't shoot the wolf in the chest due to the bullet proof vest he was wearing, and he wasn't confident enough to try a head shot. He could only hope Sonic had something up his sleeve.

"_I'd be interested to know what you have in mind, Sonic_" Mobius continued in his flat, calculating voice. "_You want to demand something in return for my freedom?_"

"No" Sonic replied simply. "I just want to see you rot for everything you've done"

Mobius scoffed "_A foolish retort. You are outgunned and out of luck, and right now the only thing you are doing is wasteing my time_" the dingo's voice was completely emotionless, in stark contrast to the twisted anger stretched across his face. He took a step forwards and Sonic instinctively stepped back.

Tails felt sweat streaking down his face, his grip on his gun painfully tight. His heart was beating so hard he was surprised it hadn't already burst out his chest. He stared up at Sonic with a pleading look, which the hedgehog returned with a sharp glare.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sonic growled, balling his fists despite the fact he was backed up almost completely against the wall leading to the next flight of stairs. He weighed up his options in his head, all the time continuing to stare down the dingo and at the cold black eye of the shotgun still trained at him over Mobius's shoulder.

Mobius shook his head with such scary calm "_I have a plane to catch Sonic, and I'm already late. Step aside now, make it easier for yourself_"

Tails froze as he saw the wolfs grip on the shotguns trigger tighten. He wasn't going to give Sonic a chance to back down even if he was considering it, and without even thinking he raised his own weapon and felt his finger tighten.

"_Goodbye Sonic_" Mobius grated, his muzzle breaking into a smirk as he felt the shotgun tense up on his shoulder. Any second now...

A shot rang out.

* * *

Amendes hissed as his walkie crackled into life. Snapping it off his belt, he held it up to his ear quickly to get the first word in. 

"What?" he growled.

"Max, we've got a problem" Nyder's deep voice replied on the other line. Amendes imagined him standing there, coordinating the loading boys down in the bay, as cool as they come. Or maybe he was imagining that because very little seemed to faze the muscleman, which he himself envied.

"Really?" Amendes sneered back. "Well in case you've forgotten I've got my own problem to deal with, so whatever it is it can wait!"

"No it can't!" Nyder's voice carried down the line, so loud it caused the walkie to screech painfully in the dogs ear. "Every cop in Station Square are standing above our heads, and that hedgehog has shown them the way in! So get your lousy canine ass down here, or I'm gonna...!"

Amendes didn't hear the rest of Nyder's rant, holding the walkie well away from his ear, but he got the gist of it.

"I'll be down there as quick as I can. Can you wait that long?" he smirked at the thought of Nyder's expression on the other line, usually so hard and immovable and now in a complete panic. That thought made him chuckle.

"Just get down here" came Nyder's gruff reply, and the walkie cut out.

Amendes snapped it back on his belt as well as his gun, and looked down at himself. Leather pants, tight against his legs, and a matching jacket and boots. All black against his white fur. Imposing yes, but hardly inconspicuous. If he was going to sneak out of the base with his fur intact, he would need to change into something less noticeable.

A thought came to mind, causing a grin to spread across his muzzle, and spinning round on his heels started jogging towards the lift. He'd take care of Tails eventually, but right now he had his own skin to care about.

* * *

There was a noise like a thunderclap and Sonic saw the black wolf behind Mobius fly sideways and backwards, trailing blood through the air before he hit the wall and slumped against it. Mobius span round in alarm, but Sonic was so disorientated he didn't press the advantage when the shotgun still in the wolfs grip went off, and in the smoke and haze failed to stop the dingo ramming past him up the stairs. Sonic was so taken aback and disorientated he tripped and tumbled down several stairs, ending up flat out against the dead wolfs leg. Despite his dizzied vision, Sonic could see the wolf had taken a shot to the side of the head, which was still trickling crimson blood down the side of the wall. 

Sonic felt someone pull him up roughly, before he realised it was Tails. The foxes eyes were wide and he was shivering, the still smoking gun gripped tightly in his hand.

"Sonic, you okay?" Tails asked urgently, and Sonic could only nod in utter shock and bewildement. If what had happened was what he thought had happened...

"Where'd he go?" the fox demanded. Slightly alarmed, Sonic shakily pointed up the stairs where Mobius had ran past him, and in a flash Tails was racing up the stairs in hot pursuit.

The hedgehogs legs gave out at the same instant Amy ran to his side, her face a mask of shock and terror. The blue hedgehog felt the little air in his chest knocked out of him as she pulled him into a bear hug.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Sonic managed to get out as he staggered to his feet, Amy still clinging to him. He cast a long look back up the stairs, and sighed.

"Be careful Tails"

* * *

Tails couldn't think straight, his mind continuing to replay the last few seconds. His finger tightening on the trigger, his eyes narrowing as he took aim, the tingle as the bullet fired from the barrel, and the slickly red liquid that poured out of the wolfs head on impact. 

He had killed someone, and it hadn't been an accident. He had never imagined he was capable of doing it, but he had. And it made him sick to his stomach.

"_I didn't have a choice_" he thought, his feet echoing off the stairs as he continued to climb. "_I had no choice_"

Tails felt like he was in a daze, like his mind was completely seperate from his body and he was watching himself running up the stairs in pursuit of Mobius. This wasn't like him, or was it? He knew he had changed ever since the events with Shadow Fox, but had it changed him _that_ much? To the extent that he could shoot someone in cold blood? Or to continue running after a terrorist dingo and have every intention of gunning him down once he caught him?

His head hurt from all this thinking.

So preoccupied was he that he almost missed the door Mobius had taken, the hinges still swinging where the dingo had ran through. Spinning round, Tails barged through and found himself in a corridor that almost hemmed him in. Thick pipes gurgled on the walls and on the ceiling, and his feet echoed off the cold cement underfoot. Tails perked his ears up at the sound of distant running, and ran in the direction they were coming from.

Tails saw the dingo as he rounded a corner, and immediately drew his gun. Mobius was too quick for him though, and ducked into an elevator cubicle right in front of the fox. Tails came to a screeching halt just as the front glass panel came down to the floor, and he leveled the gun at point blank range.

Mobius smirked through the glass "_Go ahead Mr Prower, if you think you've got it in you_"

"I do" Tails snarled. He could do this. He had to do this.

He held the gun steady.

He let the anger and hatred take him.

And fired.

The glass in front of him seemed to explode into fragments. Mobius had tricked him. He had been tricked all along. The glass panel was bullet proof. But of course it was.

Mobius's face continued to smirk at him through the frosted glass, a thousand cracks criss-crossing outwards from the indent left by the bullet.

"_No hard feelings, Mr Prower. I'm sure we'll meet again_"

Tails watched helplessly as the lift began to ascend, taking Mobius with it. In a blind fury, he began kicking at the glass with all the strength he could muster, the impacts booming throughout the corridor. Finally, he collapsed against the cool glass, exhausted and spent. He waited until his breathing returned to normal and then, ears down and defeated, walked back down the length of the corridor towards the stairs.

* * *

Dozens of squad cars and SWAT vans had converged on The Vault, virtually the entire S.S.P.D. Armed officers, humans and furs alike, jumped out of their vehicles and came to attention, their guns trained for any sign of a threat. 

Brett watched all this going on in amusement, and looked up as a human middle aged officer walked up to him.

"And you are?" the cop demanded, clear contempt in his voice. Brett didn't know whether it was because the guy had issues with furs, or because he didn't like not having all the answers. He prefered the latter.

"Brett McWolf, private investigator. Nice to meet you" Brett took the officers hand and shook it roughly.

"Were you the one who phoned in?" the cop asked suspiciously, clearly not impressed by the slim wolf in a trenchcoat several sizes too big for him.

Brett raised an eyebrow cooly "Yep. That was me"

"Would you be able to show us a way into this...base?"

Brett smirked and gestured a hand towards the foliage nearby "Sure can. There's a trap door leading down into the base. You might want to go quickly though, they've got camera's everywhere"

The cop just nodded, and turned to face the rest of the officers. He lifted a microphone up to his lips.

"Allright me, we've got a situation here and I want you all to be on your guard. We have apparently several dozen armed suspects down below us, and we can expect them to exchange fire. Now I want you all to spread out and to remain in radio contact at all times. I don't want anyone taking unnecessary risks"

Brett watched this little exchange with a smile, patting his coat pocket containing his gun. He also still had the machien gun he had taken from the Mobius henchman a while ago, in a holster strapped under his coat. He could take care of himself.

The cop turned back to face the wolf "Lead on, Mr McWolf"

"Sure thing" Brett flashed a grin, and walked into the foliage with the cops behind him. As he reached the trapdoor, he jumped back with a yelp as it swung open, and a single disorientated figure stumbled out.

"Freeze!" the officers yelled at the figure, training their guns. "Okay lady, hold it right there!"

Rouge the bat looked up into numerous gun barrels, and with the sultriest smile she could muster held her hands up.

"Any chance of a ride, officers?"

Brett couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

As the first officers began entering through the trapdoor, down in the loading bay Mobius's henchmen were busy constructing makeshift defense walls, using anything ranging from tables and chairs to crates to use as protection from the police weapons. 

Nyder looked down at this from a top gantry, removing his jacket to reveal his rippling chest and abs. Strapping his riot shotgun over his shoulders, the hulking muscleman looked more than a match for anyone who he caught off-guard.

At the same time, Nyder kept his glance towards the open garages, one of them containing a semi truck as well as The Juggernaut. If the need arose, Nyder had to keep that pathway clear for a quick getaway. The garages were all constructed on giant lift platforms that took them up to the surface, away from the main entrance. Nyder didn't like to run away from things, but it was an opening if he needed it.

A scrawny young dog dressed head to toe in black walked over to him, his eyes hidden through red-rimmed goggles.

"Ready and waiting, Nyder" the dog saluted.

Nyder suppressed a smirk. This dog was barely past his teens, there was no way he was going to be much of a threat when the entire Station Square defense team came tearing through the base. Still, if he was scared he was doing a dang good job of hiding it.

"Good. Wait for my single" he replied gruffly.

The dog scuffled back down the gantry, and Nyder set his jaw and removed the shotgun from round his shoulders. Stepping back into the shadows of the gantry, he lowered the barrel down and lined up a shot.

He was ready.

* * *

Away from the loading bay, Howard was huddled in one of the rooms, hunched over a desk and jiggling a crowbar inbetween one of the draws. 

Fight against the entire police force of Station Square? To hell with that! When he signed on for this job, getting himself killed in a fire fight wasn't one of the clauses in the contract. And he'd be damned if he allowed that to happen. Not when he had his own plan in mind.

Mobius thought he was so clever, but Howard knew _he_ had the real brains. Whilst everyone was distracted, their attention would be away from him, giving him enough time to clear out with one or two things that rightly belong to him. Meaning money. Lots of money.

Howard barked in triumph as the draw snapped open, and he found himself looking at piles and piles of money, all wrapped neatly in crisp hundred dollar bindings. At least $50,000. More than enough for his troubles.

Clicking open the briefcase lying on the desk, Howard began stuffing the bundles inside, all the time casting glances at the doorway in case he was spotted. And if he was, he was prepared for it. This fact he confirmed to himself by gently squeezing the pistol in his holster.

When he was finished stuffing the case full of money, Howard snapped it shut and threw off his white coat. Reaching down to a discarded gym bag lying on the floor, he unzipped it and removed a long black rain coat and goggles, which he threw on. Feeling inside the pocket, he smirked as his fingers jangled against a set of keys.

Kicking the bag aside, and picking up the briefcase, Howard swept out of the office and down the winding corridor. He had an escape to hatch.

* * *

The young officer forced back another gulp of tension as he slowly sidled along the grim winding corridor, his fingers gripping the handle of his pistol tightly despite the sweat seeping through his skin. He hadn't expected something like this to happen in the short time he had signed up for the police force. Heck, since he was the only raccoon on the squad that was more than enough to settle him. But not something like this. Not something he could get killed in. 

His shoes echoed faintly off the floor as he slowly continued onwards, the shiny black leather squeaking ever so slightly. They were new and still needed to be broken in. He raised a hand to knock the peak of his cap back from over his eyes, and then replaced it back over his gun. He wasn't taking any chances.

His radio remained silent, though it was still on. The chief had ordered radio contact at all times, and it was something the young coon wasn't about to disobey. He wished it would crackle, to have someone on the other line call him back or tell him they were sending more guys to help him. But they were all busy. The base was like an ants nest, with dozens of different corridors that needed to be checked. It was his misfortune he had chosen this one.

He didn't hear the person sneaking up behind him, nor did he sense him until it was too late. The coon came to a choaking stop as his nose caught the scent of something at the same time he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head. Dog.

He felt a quick punch to the small of his back which knocked him to the floor, and before he could flip round to react he heard the terrible sound of a bullet as it ripped through his stomach, knocking him to his back with a yip of pain.

Max Amendes smiled down at the wounded raccoon. It was a soft, cruel smile that suited him perfectly. He stepped forwards and the coon lay still, his eyes wide with panic and pain as blood slowly seeped through his shirt.

"What's your name?" Amendes asked him casually, looking past him and down the length of the corridor.

"M-my..." the coon looked up at the leather-clad dog, head tilted and his face scrunching in pain. "Alan. Alan Cal-"

"Al it is" Amendes said simply, and lifted up his foot and planted it on the coons belly, just above the gunshot wound. Blood squished underfoot, soaking into his fur. "And what do you do, Al?"

Alan was a quivering wreck under Amendes's booted foot, pain streaking up his body as the dog continued to push down on his belly.

"Security" he managed to blurt out. "I'm in security...sir" he added hopefully at the end, his eyes scrunched shut as the pain intensified.

"Good. That suits me just fine" Amendes smirked that smile again, tapping his foot softly on the coons belly, blood coating the sole. "Just lie back and give me five minutes of peace without hearing you" he snapped, and with a quick stamp on the coons stomach straightened up and flung off his leather jacket.

Alan felt the dogs claws grab at his black shirt and begin to unbutton it, and he felt a sudden wave of nausea sweep through him. Whether it was from the wound or his own terror he wasn't sure. What he did know was that the dog had removed his shirt and was buttoning it up on himself, the material stained near the bottom from the blood still seeping from his stomach. The dogs eyes widened slightly as he reached inside the front pocket and removed a pair of expensive black shades. They were Alans, a gift from a friend on his first day on the job. The dog smirked widely and put them on, and Alan found himself looking into his own reflection through the tinted lenses.

That's when he passed out.

* * *

A policemans uniform, dark black, with matching shoes and cap. It was a little tight round the shoulders and waist, but it only made him look better. 

Amendes grinned at how well the image suited him. Maybe if his life had been different he would have worn a similar uniform on a daily basis, but he had more than enough money to choose whatever style of clothing he wanted. It paid well in his profession.

With the dark shades completing the image of a sharp, don't-mess-with-me police dog, Amendes snapped the walkie into place around his belt and did a twirl just for his own benefit. He tested himself one last time, daring his body to shiver as he thought about what he was about to do. But not a single finger twitched, not so much as a flick of an ear or a tightening of the stomach.

God he loved his job.

Casting a glimpse down at the unconscious and still bleeding Alan on the floor, Amendes strode off at a jog towards the loading bay, a thin smile spread across his face.

He had a few deaths to arrange.

* * *

**Done and done! That's Part I of our grand finale done and dusted, but we still have the nail-biting Part II to look forward to! So yall come back now, you here!**

**Joe.**


	11. Termination Part II

**Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here, after an extended leave of absence, bringign you the enxt part of 'The Legion'! Hope you all enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it!**

**So now, strap yourselves in, cos its gonna be a rough ride!**

* * *

**The Legion**

**Termination- Part II**

_Blood and destruction shall be so in use  
And dreadful objects so familiar  
That mothers shall but smile when they behold  
Their infants quarter'd with the hands of war;  
All pity choked with custom of fell deeds:  
And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge,  
With Ate by his side come hot from hell,  
Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice  
Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war..._

* * *

There were no lights shining in the loading bay as the first squadron of officers stealthily made their way inside, their fingers poised on the triggers of their automatics for the smallest sign of danger. The lead Captain motioned for his men to halt, his own firearm pressed closely to his head as his eyes swivelled in their sockets. Next to him, Brett inhaled slowly. 

"What's the matter?" he whispered hoarsely.

The police officer crouched down lower to the floor. "Something isn't right. We're being watched"

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel it"

Through the red tinted night vision goggles he was wearing, Nyder's muscular face cracked into a grin as he positioned his weapon, aiming for the first cop in his scope.

The cop shook his head, glancing to his left where Brett's eyes were barely illuminated in the gloom. "I don't like this. We'd better head for..."

Before he could finish, a singe shot almost blew his eardrums out, and he felt the sudden feeling of warm liquid on his face as the man on his right keeled over with a thud.

"Jesus, we've been hit!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth that the industrial lights overhead snapped on with a blinding glare, and the hangar erupted in machine gun fire. Bullets sprayed downwards, smashing into the metal floor and crates, bringing shrapnel and splinters raining down on the helpless cops. An alarm began to ring.

"Everybody down!" Brett hollered, raising his gun at the vicinity of the nearest shots, and firing. There was a sudden shout of pain from where he had fired his shot, which only caused the storm of bullets from elsewhere to rain down harder.

Twenty metrs away, a door opened and more black clad guards poured in, guns blazing. Brett opened fire at them, hitting one in the shoulder before he had to crouch down behind a crate as a rifle shot nearly took his head off.

"Down!" the lead officer shouted. He had produced a grenade. He tugge dthe pin out and launched it at the invading guards. There was a soft explosion, and the guards disappeared in a thick cloud of tear gas. They staggered, blinded and helpless. The officers took them out quickly.

From up on the gantry, Nyder released another round from his shotgun, smashing holes in the floor below as he aimed through the spreading cloud of tear gas. He heard machine gun fire from somewhere below, and fired another shot in its direction. His eyes began to run as the gas reached up and began to cling around his ankles.

More explosions. More gunfire. As the fight raged on, no one noticed a lone figure in a police uniform merge himself within the group barricaded behind the monitor table.

Max Amendes suppressed a grin as he cocked his gun, and aimed it at his nearest target.

* * *

Tails felt the anger still coursing through his veins as he jogged up the next flight of stairs, hearing the gunfire in the distance. Mobius might have gotten away, but Nyder and Max were still inside the base, and he was determined to take at least one of them down. His grip on his gun tightened as this thought streaked through his mind. 

So preoccupied was he by this thought, but he failed to notice the streak of black rush by him on the opposite corridor. If he had noticed, he would have seen three figures dressed all in black leather, biker helmets with visors down over their faces. And a heavy case of money gripped in the hand of the one in front.

If Tails had noticed, he would have seen Howard making his way towards his escape route.

* * *

Brett ducked to the floor as a blast of machine gun fire cut throug the air, taking out the officer behind him. He felt blood splatter onto his back, but he couldn't think about that at the moment. He raised his gun over the crate barricade and took out another guard, hitting him through the head. There was a bitter taste in the wolfs mouth as he crawled along the floor, making his way over towards the huddled form of the captain. 

"Any luck?" he shouted over the din of exploding magazines.

The captain snapped his radio back onto his belt. "Reinforcements are on the way. If we can hold them here for a while, we can have the whole place surrounded!"

"_If _we can hold them!" Brett retorted, as wood splinters blew into his lap.

Further away from Brett on the other side of the hangar, several officers were ducked down behind the glass monitor command area, broken glass and other debris littering the floor from the several blown out monitor screens above them. Whilst their attention was occupied, the albino dog behind them delved into his jacket, and removed a small metal box.

The young officer at the front pointed upwards at the overhead gantry. "Up there! I can take that guy out!" he raised his gun in the direction of a hulking bare chested individual holstering a shot gun.

Amendes grinned savagely as a series of LED's lit up crimson on the metal box in his paws. He thumbed a switch, and dropped it to the floor. The officer aiming at Nyder heard the sound of scuffling behind him, and turned round just as Amendes got his footing and took off away from the scene.

"What the hell...?"

The LED'S all lit up, and then every light and video screen in the Vault exploded. The flying glass and twisted metal cut the defenceless officers to shreds, their screams cut short as burning debris rained down onto the floor. The command centre was gutted, the giant viewscreen hanging from the ceiling now a blackened hole that burned with small electrical fires. In the confusion, no one saw the albino canine making a dash towards the giant garage.

Brett's ears rang as the explosion ripped through the complex. His eyes widened at the extent of the damage, and was barely just able to react as a single shot darted over his head.

"What the hell was that?"

There was no time to come up with an answer. Almost as suddenly as it had stopped, the gunfire resumed, forcing Brett and the remaining officers to duck for cover as thick black smoke began to curl around the hangar.

In the confusion, Nyder made his way down from the gantry, his rifle strapped to his back. His fight was over. He had orders to fulfill.

With this in mind, he made his way hurriedly towards the main garage, the heavy smoke covering his escape.

* * *

Sonic felt his lungs burning as he made his way down the corridor, Amy's hand held tightly in his grip. 

"We're almost there Amy. Stay close"

He didn't know where Brett or Tails were, nor whether the battle was still going on. All he was concerned with was getting Amy to safety, no matter what the cost. Too many people had died already, and he was damned sure that Amy wouldn't be joining them.

Suddenly a guard appeared, heading the other way towards them. He stopped as he was confronted by the two hedgehogs, and raised his weapon. At that moment, Sonic twisted round on his left foot, released his grip on Amy's hand, and drove the upper part of his right foot sideways into the guards head. The man crumpled to the floor, weapon clattering out of his grip.Sonic felt a little better after that.

"Come on Sonic, lets go. Please!" Amy begged.

His leg still ringing from the impact, Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and ran at full pelt down the final length of the corridor, almost letting out a relieved sob as the stiars leading up to the trap door apperared in front of them.

"You first Amy"

Amy didn't need telling twice as she ran up the stiars and out into the night air, Sonic just behind her. The chill wind came as a shock as they found themselves back in the wooded clearing, and were confrotned by several armed and surprised looking police officers.

Sonic forced a smile and gestured towards Amy. "Any of you guys willing to give a girl a ride home?"

* * *

In the darkened garage, Howard and his two partners threw off the covers of their escape vehicles, revealing three savage looking black dirt bikes, studded wheels sparkling viciously. 

Howard jumped into the saddle and started the bikes engine, the sudden roar almost defeaning in the confined space. The other two riders started up in quick succession, and Howard flicked a switch on his watch.

The door to the garage shut with a rattling jar, and the heavy sound of industrial machinery filled the air as the entire room began to rise into the air, towards the surface.

Howard revved his engine in anticipation.

* * *

Brett held his breath as another tear gas grenade went off, another round of machine gun fire cutting through the air. He scrunched his eyes up and peaked up above the crate acting as his shield. From where he was, he could see directly into the giant garage holding the Juggernaut and a giant semi truck. And what he saw made his blood run cold. 

Amendes had already opened the hatch on top of the Juggernaut and was proceeding to climb inside, firing round after round from his side arm in the process. The hatch shut with a clang as he climbed fully inside. Within seconds, the four huge diesel engines roared into life, still defeaning even above the gun fire and electrical discharges.

"Oh dear God no..." Brett inhaled, his bloodshot eyes wide with horror. He raised his gun in response, knwoing it would do no good against the goliaths shell, but still determined to do something.

Inside the behemoth, Amendes flashed his fangs in a demonic grin as he snapped on his goggles, the vehicles red interior shining off his uniform like fire. He grasped the controls in front of him, and revved the giant.

Amid the savage growling of the Juggernaut, Nyder had made his way towards the parked semi also in the garage, flinging open the cab and climbing inside. He grasped the radio and snapped it into life.

"Max, that you?"

From the other end, Amendes' distorted voice crackled in reply.

"You got it. Ready to blow this joint?"

Nyder sniggered. "You betcha" he tossed the radio aside, and started up the truck.

Revving the goliath a final time, Amendes threw a switch above his head, and felt the vibrations shake through him as the giant platform holding up the garage roared into life, up towards the surface.

"Time to fly!" the dogs eyes flashed with all the fires of Hell.

* * *

Sonic felt the vibrations underfoot. 

"What the hell?"

The two hedgehogs and the officers span round at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps coming from the entrance to the base, and were alarmed when Brett launched himself up the stairs, eyes wide in horror.

"Brett, whats the matter?" Sonic demanded as the wolf stopped at his side, one arm on his shoulder and breathing raggedly.

"I gotta stop him!" Brett gasped, the vibrations becoming heavier and shaking leaves and branches down from the trees.

"Who? Who have you gotta stop?" Amy asked in alarm, terrified as the shaking intensified with every passing second.

"Max! He's got the Juggernaut! If I don't stop him..." Brett coughed hoarsely, sweat appearing on his brow.

Sonic didn't know what to do, when suddenly a new sound caught his attention. Loud, and very close by.

Too close.

"Hit the deck!" one cop managed to yell out as the clearing exploded in noise, as three black dirt bikes roard into the clearing, engines gunning.

They were aiming straight for Sonic and Brett.

They weren't going to stop.

And the vibrations were intensifying.

* * *

**End of Part II of this titanic final chapter! But fear not dear friends, because Part III is just round the corner! Can Sonic and co stop the awesome power of the Juggernaut? Or will they become road kill? Find out next time! Peace!**

**Joe.**


	12. End Game

**The Legion**

**End Game  
**

**Greetings yall! Joe here, bringing you the very final part of his Sonic epic! Its been a long time coming, but finally the end is here...for this fic. But in the future? Who knows!? Enjoy everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Sonic nor any of Sonic Teams assets. Shame.

--

Sonics reaction was as swift as it was deadly. As the three bikes roared towards them, Sonic shoved Brett aside and jumped into the air, arms outspread. Shutting his eyes, he thrust his head forwards whilst lifting his lower body up towards his chest. In a move he'd acted out a thousand times in the past, he pulled himself into a ball and thrust out his spines as the first dirt-bike came within his reach.

Howard had no chance of missing Sonics attack as he was suddenly confronted by a spinning ball of razor sharp quills. The blue blur struck him directly in the chest, the bikes frontal velocity immediately halted as it was thrown back with tremendous force, its powerful engine screeching.

Sonic didn't let up as the bike gave way against him, flung backwards into the two other bikes behind it, neither able to escape as the heavy machine smashed into them. The impact sent both riders flying, one cartwheeling end over end into the dirt whilst the second crashed into a nearby tree, a sickening crunch of bone and wood reverberating through the air. The bikes had been reduced to smouldering scrap, the once deadly studded wheels bent and reduced to spinning air uselessly. Howard's bike suffered the worst, its engine exploding on impact with the ground, singeing its riders leather gear as he fell face-first into a bush, his helmet flying off in the process.

Sonic landed bent kneed, his head spinning from the effort. His trademark smirk returned to his face as he saw a wave of uniformed officers descend on the disorientated Howard, who was clutching a case of money that had burst open from the impact as if his life depended on it. The smile didn't last long however, when he once again became aware of the heavy vibrations underfoot.

"Oh no..."

A loud explosion lit up the night as a police car in the near distance burst into flames. Sonic squinted his eyes, and through the smoke and debris he could just make out the massive shape of The Juggernaut, its black shell glistening amber from the flames as the battering ram pulled back inside the turret. With a roar of its four diesel engines, it ran over the crushed wreck of the police car, the sound of tearing metal echoing through the clearing.

Brett and Amy ran over to the blue form.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad your alright!" Amy practically sobbed, throwing her arms around the speedster and all but throttling him.

"...Amy...take it easy...I can't breath!" Sonic gasped, desperate to untangle himself from the pink hedgehog and get after the escaping goliath.

"Sonic!" a sudden voice cut through the clearing. Sonic span his head round, only to see Tails emerge from the clearing, his orange fur lit up by the still burning wreckage. Sonic could see the anguished look on the fox's face, and knew instantly what had happened. Mobius had gotten away.

"Tails, you okay?" Sonic asked as he manhandled Amy's hands from around his neck, wanting to calm his little buddy down.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay" Tails replied, his face making it clear that this wasn't the case in the slightest. "Mobius got away, I'm so sorry Sonic. I tried but..."

Sonic pulled him into a hug. "Its okay Tails, we'll get him. But we've got other things to worry about first" the hedgehog looked hard into the fox's eyes, reassuring him whilst at the same time pressing the urgency of chasing down The Juggernaut.

Tails nodded firmly. "Okay Sonic"

Sonic smiled faintly, before turning to Brett.

"Brett, where would he be heading?"

The wolf thought for a second before answering. "The bridge leading out of town. They'll be trying to make it to the nearest airstrip"

Sonic snorted. "Well thats just too bad, 'cos I'm not gonna let them!" And before anyone could stop him, the blue hedgehog had disappeared in a flash.

Brett's eyes narrowed. "Oh no you don't Sonic. Max is mine"

Tails watched as Brett made for his battered T-top, knowing full well what he was intending. As the wolf flung open the drivers side door and climbed into his seat, Tails was already inside the car and buckling his seatbelt. Brett gave him a look.

"Tails, what are you...?"

The fox stopped him in mid-question, eyes narrowed in determination "I'm not letting you go on your own. I've got score to settle with him as well"

"Besides," he let a wry smile spread across his muzzle. "Sonic always has the fun"

Brett sighed in defeat, before starting up the engine and flooring the gas pedal.

"I've got a bad feeling about this"

Amy watched all this as the T-top revved up before roaring out of the clearing, tyres screeching. The pink hedgehog folded her arms, a look of total indignation on her face.

"Hrmph! Typical!" she fumed. "Who's going to give me a ride home?"

"Hop in honey," a sultry voice behind her caused Amy to jump. Spinning round, she was confronted by a handcuffed Rouge sitting in the back of a squad car. The bat pursed her lips as she nodded at the space next to her on the seat.

"There's plenty of room"

--

The Juggernaut sat motionless on the debris strewn tarmac, the wreckage of burning vehicles and sparking streetlights littering the road behind it. Moonlight glinted off its tinted shell, and the wisps of smoke the surrounded the goliath gave it the appearance of a demon unleashed out of Hell.

In front of it stood a line of heavily armed soldiers, machine guns and bazooka's aimed directly at the glistening turret. Behind them stood two tanks, engines purring in readiness should the metallic monstrosity make a move.

Max flashed his teeth in a demonic grin, hands clasped tightly on the controls as the heavy engine vibrations rumbled through his body. Lowering his goggles, he flexed his claws and revved the goliath, the machine remaining motionless in front of the line of defense. Suddenly, the albino canine slammed down on the accelerator, and The Juggernaut rolled forward. Quickly, it accelerated to maximum speed, barreling towards the soldiers on a collision course.

The soldiers reaction was instant. "Fire!"

A missile rocketed out of one of the tanks, and shot towards The Juggernaut. It hit directly on the turret, and the entire front of the vehicle was engulfed in a crimson ball of flame.

"Direct hit, sir!" one excited private shouted excitedly.

Then the goliath emerged from the flames, not slowed down one bit.

"We didn't even scratch it!" the tank commander yelled in astonishment, as the black powerhouse barreled towards them. The line of men evaporated and ran for safety as the roar of diesel engines reached fever pitch.

"Look out!"

The Juggernaut impacted with the nearest tank, blasting through it as if it was made of paper. It wiped out against a lamp post that smashed down on top of the crumpled turret, sparks flying off its ruined shell.

Max slammed on the brakes, spinning it into a sharp u-turn and bringing the goliath to a screeching stop. Small fires clung to the front of The Juggernaut as the albino dog surveyed the carnage before him. He laughed aloud as several soldiers took the apparent advantage and opened fire on the black turret, bullets ricocheting off the shell.

"Its almost too easy" he chuckled, his body glowing red from the interior lighting of the goliath. He flicked a switch in front of him, unlocking the hidden machine gun below the battering ram.

"No point in leaving a job half finished"

He closed his eyes and savored the moment, his fingers never leaving the trigger.

--

Tails body rocked as Brett pulled the steering wheel sharply to the right, avoiding another piece of burning wreckage in the wake of The Juggernauts rampage.

"At this rate we haven't got a chance of catching up" the wolf growled as the car bumped over a fallen streetlight, smacking his head on the roof.

"Sonic'll catch him" Tails said in a tone of conviction. "He always catches whoever he's chasing"

"_Unlike some people_" he thought miserably to himself.

"Yeah, and what then Tails?" Brett retorted. "Don't forget what happened last time he faced that thing"

"We know his tricks now, Brett. He won't be able to pull a surprise on us this time"

Brett sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. "I hope your right Tails" he muttered as he swerved another obstacle in his path.

"I hope your right"

--

Sonic felt the sweat on his brow as he shot across the tarmac, feeling the blood coursing through his limps and echoing through his head. He knew he was on the right track, the smoldering wreckage giving him a clear trail of where The Juggernaut had passed through.

He knew whatever it took he had to stop the goliath from making it out of the city. Whilst he was on familiar territory he hoped he had the slight advantage, and he was already trying to formulate a plan of action once he caught up with Max. He was adamant that the dog would not pull another surprise on him, and likewise he was intending not to be on the receiving end of that battering ram again.

His thoughts were interrupted as he came to a screeching halt on the edge of the bridge leading out of Station Square. In front of him was a double laned highway spreading out into the distance, perched over the swirling water below lit up by the moonlight.

Sonic's heart almost skipped a beat as an all too familar sound reached his ears, and a second later The Juggernaut appeared in the distance, a small speck of black lit up by its own headlights. Max hadn't taken the opportunity to escape at all.

He had been waiting for Sonic.

--

Brett braked the T-top hard, flinging both he and Tails hard against their seat belts.

There in front of them was a large Mack truck, and Nyder was at the wheel. Its headlights blared like eyes, its bulky frame taking up the entire road.

"Oh great" Brett snarled. "This is just what we don't need!"

In the cab, the muscle-man smirked cruelly, his bulging pecs threatening to tear through the white vest containing them. His hand gripped the gear stick of the truck tightly, awaiting the T-tops next move.

"We're not getting through in a hurry" Brett announced ruefully, turning to Tails with a pleading look. "Any suggestions?"

Tails narrowed his eyes in thought, before snapping his fingers.

"I've got it!"

"Great!" Brett smiled in relief. "What is it?"

"This!" the fox replied, before throwing of his seat belt and flinging himself out of the car. Brett's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You little..." the rest of his remark was cut short as the Mack truck revved its engine, and began to plow towards him.

Nyder had watched in amusement at Tails abandoning of Brett.

"Thats right, run away and save yourself. Its about your speed"

He had only taken his eyes off the T-top for a second, but now refocused his attention on it, flooring the pedal and sending the truck speeding towards the lone wolf.

Brett let instinct take over, slamming the car into reverse as the giant Mack approached, the glare of its headlights almost blinding him.

Nyder blared the trucks horn as he chased down his prey, the gap between them narrowing as the titan picked up speed, ready to mow down the fleeing car.

Suddenly, the muscle-man was showered in a hail of broken glass, and a split second later a red and white shoe impacted with his temple, smashing his head to the side. His grip fell from the steering wheel, as glass wedged itself under his eyes and blinding him.

Tails grabbed onto the steering wheel for dear life, bits of glass clinging to his fur and his leg burning all the way up to his shoulder and he swerved the Mack to the side, away from the T-top and barreling towards a concrete wall. The twin tailed fox untangled himself from the flailing muscleman and grabbed onto the broken window, gusts of wind blowing his fur out of shape. As the windscreen became filled by the approaching wall, Tails flung himself out into the night, spinning his tails up and launching himself skyward.

The resulting explosion of metal on concrete punctured through his ears as the Mack truck exploded in flames, the fox having to dodge razor sharp pieces of metal and glass that span away from the burning wreck. Jumping down onto solid tarmac, Tails shielded his eyes as thick black smoke enveloped him, tickling his lungs and sending him into a coughing fit.

He eeped in shock as something grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Never, ever do that again!" Brett smirked as he choked the struggling fox against his chest.

Tails couldn't help but smile as the wolf finally released him. "Like I said, Sonic gets all the fun. And I like you too much to see you get squashed, Brett"

"I'm touched" Brett returned the fox's smile.

Ignoring the inferno, the two heroes climbed back into the T-top and shot off back in pursuit.

Sonic still needed their help.

--

In the crimson glow of the goliaths interior, Max grinned at the image of the small blue hedgehog standing in front of him at the very end of the bridge. He was really going to enjoy this.

He flicked the switch activating The Juggernauts loudspeaker, and sat back in his chair.

"Your very brave hedgehog, I'll give you that much. But thats not gonna stop me from spreading you all across this road"

Sonic set his teeth in a growl, tensing his every muscle and pressing his feet hard against the ground. A spin dash would be useless against the machines shell, and he already knew how maneuverable it was in keeping up with his speed. All he could do was hope to take Max by surprise, and take the advantage from there.

He just didn't know how he was going to accomplish that.

"Any final words before you become roadkill, Sonic?" Max sneered, his fingers lacing around the controls once more.

"Yeah. Bite me" Sonic sneered, lowering himself into a ready position.

The Juggernaut shot off its mark without warning, already picking up speed as it shot towards the hedgehog, engines roaring.

Sonic powered himself forward with a yell, a blue flash against the black tarmac as hedgehog and machine launched themselves at each other.

With a bang, the entire length of The Juggernauts battering ram shot out of the turret. Max pressed the accelerator flat against the floor, as the pinprick of blue got closer and closer.

With a start, Max slammed on the brakes, the entire machine shaking at the rude interruption.

Sonic had disappeared completely.

Max quickly flashed the camera screen over every inch of the tarmac, trying to catch a glimpse of the missing hedgehog. Had he run him over? Was the hedgehog smeared under the goliaths giant tyres?

The albino canine jumped at a sudden knocking coming from on top of the machines cabin.

"Hell, anyone in there?" a muffled voice jeered, the knocking intensifying. Max snarled loudly.

Sonic was on the roof.

With a roar, Max floored The Juggernaut in reverse, intent on flinging the hedgehog right off the cabin. Slamming again on he brakes, Max perked his ears and listened for any sign that Sonic was still above him.

Nothing.

The canine flashed a toothy grin as he flicked his eyes over the camera screen, expecting to see a very flat hedgehog.

What he saw almost caused him to swallow his tongue.

Sonic was sat on the very tip on the battering ram, arms folded and a look of extreme boredom spread across his face.

"Yo Max," Sonic mouthed to the camera. "You gonna play like a good doggy or what?"

The albino canine shook with indescribable rage, his blood boiling and his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Throwing off his goggles, he smashed down on the switch controlling the battering ram, slamming it back into the turret and knocking Sonic off. The hedgehog fell onto his feet immediately, a cocky grin on his face as he imagined just how pissed off he was making the dog.

"I'm gonna smear you all across this bridge Sonic!" Max roared into the microphone, his voice almost cracking with immeasurable fury.

"Gotta catch me first!" Sonic replied, before disappearing off the screen once again. Max kept his eyes unmoving from the monitor, and could just maze out a thin blue haze spinning on and off the screen.

Sonic was running rings around The Juggernaut. Literally.

Max refused to be played with, and floored The Juggernaut forwards, intent on either squashing Sonic or at least stopping his merry run around the goliath.

Sonic skidded to a halt as he watched The Juggernaut spin round in a tight u-turn, the tyres protesting as friction smoke billowed from off the tarmac. His eyes instantly snapped onto a panel sliding aside underneath the turret, and knew exactly what Max was intending.

The road exploded in a cloud of shrapnel as the machine gun raked across the surface, bullets whizzing through the air and bouncing of the metal poles holding the bridge up. Sonic was a blur of movement, missing every bullet by a mere fraction as they cut through the air. He only came to a final stop when he heard the click-click-click of an empty magazine, The Juggernaut having run out of bullets.

Sonic slumped slightly, his chest heaving. His energy was dissipating rapidly and he knew he needed to come up with a plan fast. At this rate he would be too exhausted to avoid The Juggernauts attacks, and one slip up would be the finish of him. He looked up as the goliath revved its engines, and the battering ram once more shot out of the turret.

Max had watched the hedgehog tire before him, and grinned savagely at the exhausted picture of Sonic on the camera screen. He had nothing left to give.

Now was the time to end this little game.

Sonic's chest burned as he pressed his feet hard against the tarmac, awaiting the goliaths inevitable final onslaught. His eyes narrowed as the titan growled forwards. Clearly, Max was going to savour every second of this.

His eyes flicked at the distant sound of an engine, but this thought was shoved aside as The Juggernaut roared into life and shot towards him, battering ram at the ready. Sonic shut his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

It never came.

A fantastic explosion filled his ears, and his eyes shot open . Out of nowhere, a black T-top had rocketed into the back of The Juggernaut, clipping it in the very corner of the goliath and throwing it off course and into a spin. A tremendous crash of twisted metal echoed across the bridge as the now burning wreckage of the car clung onto The Juggernaut and flung it aside into the metal constructs of the bridge. As The Juggernaut shuddered to a halt, jack-knifing threw the metal barrier and almost launching itself over the side, Sonic got a good look at his saviour. It was Brett's car.

His jubilation turned to sudden horror when he realized that no one inside the car could have survived the impact, and his heart almost stopped at the prospect.

Brett was dead.

Staggering to his feet, Sonic felt a sudden coldness course through his entire body, removing any warmth and feeling he had and leaving an utter emptiness in its place. This feeling flowed through every inch of his being as he slowly approached the crippled Juggernaut.

Inside the cab, Max struggled to pull himself upright, shaking his head in the hope of stopping the spinning. His head had impacted with the dash, putting a dent in his forehead as blood dripped from a large gash in his cheek. Despite the cabins excellent air conditioning, his entire body felt hot as the control panel sparked and fizzled.

He felt the disorientation of being tilted at an angle, and with a sickening lurch The Juggernaut listed even more, threatening to drop at any second. The albino canine scrambled to pull himself from out of the cabin, but his attention was diverted to the camera screen. The monitor was cracked on one side, but he could clearly see what was happening outside and his heart lurched in his chest as a very pissed-off hedgehog made his slow journey towards the teetering titan.

Sonic stopped an inch from the shining black shell and surveyed the goliaths condition. The only thing keeping it on the bridge was two tyres that were gripping the very edge of the tarmac. The metal barrier had given way completely against its impenetrable shell, leaving a sheer drop down towards the swirling water. Even now it was slowly tilting over, its weight acting against it. Sonic flicked his eye toward the camera lense peering up at him, certain that Max was watching.

Good, he thought. He wanted the dog to see this.

With slow meticulous ease, Sonic pressed his foot against The Juggernauts shell.

Max saw what Sonic was planning, and scrambled for the hatch with bleeding pads.

Without a seconds hesitation, Sonic jabbed The Juggernaut with all the might he could muster.

It was enough.

With a terrible sound of grinding metal, The Juggernaut tilted past the point of no return and fell over the edge of the bridge down to the heaving black water below.

Sonic heard the splash and the heavy sound of The Juggernaut hitting the bottom. He realized he had been holding his breath all this time, and let it out in one great gasp. Instantly, the cold sensation left his body, but the emptiness remained.

Feeling a lump begin to form in his throat, Sonic turned away from the gap and sat down on the tarmac, hugging his knee's to his chest.

He didn't see the two sets of shoes step up to him, but he did hear the soft voice accompanying them.

"Hey, mind if we join you Sonic?"

Sonic jumped to his feet, feeling as if his mind was about to explode from his chest. In front of him stood Tails and Brett, both of them all smiles.

"How did....?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "But I saw...how in...?"

Brett laughed. "Always keep a brick in your car. Very handy for holding down the accelerator even if your not in it"

"Plus," the wolf gestured to the beaming fox at his side. "Its always good to have a fox whose handy at flying on hand as well"

Sonic couldn't help it. He pulled the fox and wolf into the biggest bear hug he'd ever mustered, almost squeezing the very life out of them.

"Hey, hey!" Tails gasped, beginning to tire of the number of hugs he'd received tonight. "Fox trying to breath here!"

Sonic let go a few seconds later, and looked at Brett with sudden sadness.

"I'm sorry Brett. I knew you wanted to take down Max yourself, but...."

Brett forced a smile and lay a hand on Sonics shoulder "Its okay Sonic. He's gone. Thats all that matters. I can move on now, thanks to you"

The blue hedgehog felt the sudden urge to grab the wolf in another hug, but Brett pressed his hands against his chest.

"No more huggy. Still recovering from the last one big guy"

Sonic laughed, and flung his arm around Tails.

"Don't get used to it pal. I'm not keen on all that mush anyway"

There was silence between them for a moment, before Brett let out a very heavy sigh.

"Whats wrong Brett?" Tails asked, suddenly worried.

Brett looked at them both ruefully.

"I really liked that car"

--

On a distant highway many miles from Station Square, a black limo sped into the night.

Inside the plush interior, Mobius clicked his claws in his lap. This entire enterprise had been a disaster. He'd lost everything. His base, his staff, the Juggernaut prototype and any hope of salvaging the plans necessary to build another one.

And it was all down to Sonic and his friends.

Mobius wasn't one to normally hold grudges. But on this occassion he was more than willing to make an exception.

Reaching into his suit pocket, he removed a cll phone. Flicking open the screen, he dialed in a number.

The number he'd requested from The Forge.

A number that would guarantee Sonics demise.

He waited for the other side to pick up patiently.

"Your either very brave or very stupid to ring this number" came the reply.

Mobius chuckled lowly "_I've got a proposition for you_"

--

A hand wrapped in surgical bandages put down the phone, fingers twitching in both pain and excitement.

Its owner looked up at the two other occupants in the room, their eyes looking at him in expectation.

"We've been given a very special job to do. I think you're going to like it"

Nack the Weasel and Shadow the Hedgehog grinned widely at this.

And so did Shadow Fox.

--

**Thats it! Its finally over! The Legion is done and dusted, but coming up next is a treat I'm sure your all gonna love! **

**He's back, and he's up for some vengeance! **

**Next time...its the return of Shadow Fox!**

**Until then, peace out peeps!**

**Joe.**


End file.
